Shades of Grey  Part 2
by Dayraider
Summary: Part 2 of the sequel to A NEW HEAVEN.  Pit and Ike's family goes through joy and pains as new romances blossom.  Rated M for mature for yaoi and straight lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Grey – Part II

Chapter 1

"My friends, before you stand the latest graduates of the Defender program," Blayze said as he addressed a large crowd of angels gathered in the vast courtyard of the SkyWorld castle. The Defender armor he wore, consisting of studded leather cuirass and metal greaves, had been meticulously cleaned and polished so that the metal glimmered in the late afternoon sun. Behind him were five angels, the youngest being seventeen years of age, all wearing similarly cleaned and polished armor. "They have each proven their worth through months of hard work, rigorous training and almost impossible tests," he announced.

The red-headed angel described how hard the angels had trained, offering some examples of the training that each had to endure. He also reminded the crowd about the pledge the Defenders take to protect SkyWorld at all costs. At the end of his speech, he regarded the five angels before turning again to the assembly of angels. "I am proud to have been given the opportunity to train these five, to watch them grow and come of age, and to become Defenders of SkyWorld."

The crowd broke into applause as Blayze walked down from the makeshift stage that had been erected for the ceremony. Eventually the clapping died down as Queen Karine ascended the stairs.

She approached the first angel and said in a loud, clear voice, "Lorcan, I hereby make you an official member of the Defenders." She then pinned a small, golden pin of a crossed arrow and sword to the youth's chiton.

The crowd applauded as Lorcan received the mark of the Defenders and bowed to the Queen. They repeated this as the Queen made her way down the line.

The Queen came to the second to the last and looked up at a tall angel with wavy blond hair. "Taran, I hereby make you an official member of the Defenders," she said, affixing the golden pin to his chiton.

Again applause broke out as he bowed to the queen, unable to contain his trademark silly grin. The crowd stopped clapping as the queen made her way to the last angel in line.

"Azure, I hereby make you an official member of the Defenders." The Queen said, affixing the pin to her chitan.

"Way to go Az!" Zephyr called out over the applause as his sister bowed to the queen. He was standing off to the side with his parents, who were also enthusiastically clapping.

Now as tall as his father, Pit, it was sometimes hard to tell the two apart. Only Zephyr's longer, shoulder-length hair, and the almost constant presence of his shoulder bag were the major giveaways.

Ike and Pit were hooting and clapping loudly. As leaders of the Defenders themselves, they had each played a major part in turning raw teenagers into trained and ready warriors. There had been many heated discussions a few years ago regarding Azure joining the Defenders, but she had ended up proving that she was more than capable by besting two of the others in archery and swordsmanship on the first day of training. Throughout her training she had always been at or near the top of the class.

The Queen turned and addressed the assembly, telling of her pride in the angels behind her. She then welcomed everyone to stay for the celebration that was to follow.

Once the queen had departed, a host of workers came out and began setting up small tables around the edges of the courtyard. The five defenders made their way to the side where they congregated against the low wall that ran along the edges of the square where they were met by a throng of well-wishers.

Ike and Pit were at the front of the line, congratulating each one. When they reached their daughter they were immediately swept into a group hug.

"Thank you," Azure said to each other them as she kissed their cheeks, tears in her eyes. "Thank you both for believing in me."

Fighting back the tears himself, Ike chuckled. "You've become quite the young woman," he said.

Pit nodded and wiped his eyes. "You remind me so much of myself when I was around your age. You make us both proud."

Azure wiped her eyes as well and gave them each a kiss again before they moved off to take a seat at one of the tables.

After congratulating the new Defenders himself, Blayze made his way through the small crowd to the table where Pit and Ike were seated. "Well, she did it," he said with a grin as he took a seat.

"Did you have any doubts?" Ike chuckled. "After what she went through to convince Pit and myself to allow her to join…I figured she had the heart of a warrior."

Pit nodded in agreement. "I knew four years ago that she would be an excellent Defender."

"How did you know then?" Blayze asked.

"It was how she handled herself and everything that occurred when Zephyr was kidnapped," Pit explained. "I could tell then that she had it here." He then poked himself in the chest.

Ike slowly nodded as well. "I saw it as well. I guess that's why we both gave in so easily and allowed her to join."

"Well, I for one am glad you did," Blayze said, taking a drink. "She never ceases to amaze me."

Letting the well-wishers abate, Zephyr approached Azure and the other new Defenders, who were still by the wall. "Congratulations sis," he said with a grin, hugging her tightly.

"I couldn't have done it without your support," she whispered as she held him tight. Pulling away, a broad grin was across her face. "You made the perfect sparing partner."

Taran laughed. "Well, Zephyr never was one for fighting, at least not with a weapon."

"You know my powers aren't matured yet," Zephyr said as he blushed a bright red.

"Just wait until they do," Azure laughed. "We've all heard tales of the last mystic. She was so powerful that she could shoot fire from her bare hands."

"Yeah, no pressure there," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "The best I can do is to make something warm."

"AZURE! TARAN!" a voice behind them called, making Zephyr's heart skip a beat. They all turned to see Raven walking up, a broad grin on his face. The black-winged angel shook his head to toss the equally black hair from his eyes. "Congratulations, you two. I'm sorry I missed the ceremony. I was late in delivering this afternoon's shipment of oranges and apples to Merel."

"Why were you late?" Taran asked.

"It may have had something to do with this morning's shipment to Faran," Raven said with a straight face as he hopped up on the wall.

"Wait," Lorcan said, a confused look on his face. "Faran was with my mother all morning, sorting out fabrics.

"I know that," Raven said, a sly grin appearing on his face. "But her daughter wasn't."

Everyone broke out laughing…everyone except Zephyr, who tried to fake a chuckle. The sound of music filling the air broke the group from their laughter. A small band had begun playing on the stage as the celebration began. The group yelled their glee and took to the center of the square and started dancing. Zephyr, however, stayed at the wall. He watched as his friends grabbed partners and began to rhythmically sway and flutter into the air. His eyes found Azure, who was in a group dance involving all of the new Defenders. He then spied Raven who was flying around Faran's daughter, Trina, trying to impress her with his aerobatics.

"Why aren't you up there?" a voice said next to him. Moving his head he saw Tristan standing with a tray full of food. In the past four years, the silver-winged angel had dazzled everyone with his newly found aptitude for cooking, and had quickly become the Castle's main chef.

Zephyr smiled slightly and shrugged. "I'm not much of a dancer," he replied. "Besides, I don't have a partner."

"I see…" Tristan replied, looking at his friend. He then began to lay plates of food at a nearby table. "I'm not one for gossip," he said, carefully setting a small pot of stew in the center of the table. "But I just happen to know that there are a few girls with their eyes on you."

Zephyr's gaze went from the dancers in the air to the few angels that remained grounded, sitting at the other tables around the courtyard. "Really? Me?" he asked with some surprise.

"You act shocked," Tristan chuckled as he stepped back, surveying the table.

"Well…why would anyone want me?" He immediately regretted asking the questions. "I mean, I'm no warrior like Taran or Lorcan…and I'm nowhere nearly as fast a flyer as Raven."

Tristan regarded his friend. "Zephyr, you are a truly wonderful angel. You are sensitive, smart, and powerful. Why wouldn't a girl like you?"

"Okay, name one," Zephyr challenged, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, Althea for one," Tristan said, motioning his head toward a table across the square. Zephyr's eyes fell on the table where he saw a very beautiful angel with long, golden hair and pale blue wings looking directly at him. She quickly looked away and started talking to her friend who was sitting beside her.

"You don't need angel eyes to see that she's blushing," Tristan chuckled as he picked up the tray starting toward another table.

Zephyr watched as Tristan walked to the next table, arranging food for the celebration. He then looked back across the square and could have sworn that Althea had been glancing at him again. Sighing, he stood and slowly walked the perimeter of the courtyard to where the girl was sitting, but by the time he got there, she had left.

A peal of laugher overhead made him look up and he saw Raven and Trina holding hands and twirling in circles.

Facing the brunette, Raven held her hands tightly as they flew higher and higher, just to quickly drop and hover in a rhythmic aerial dance. He laughed as her eyes grew in surprise when he twirled her, making her flap her pale yellow wings to stay aloft.

"Warn me next time," she laughed as she took his hands in her again.

Raven simply winked at her. His eyes then spied something in the sky. It was Zephyr, slowly flying away from the party. A twinge of guilt ran through him as he watched his cousin turn and dive in the direction of his house. His attention quickly went back to Trina when she suddenly ascended, giggling.

Azure was hovering and twirling herself as she danced with Lorcan and Taran. "Hey Lorcan," she giggled as she spun around, catching the youth's hands. "Looks like you're getting the eye." Her head slowly jerked to the right toward a young maiden by the name of Keri.

"You're kidding!" Lorcan laughed, looping around Azure and Taran.

"Nope, she's serious," Taran laughed. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Lorcan eyed the slightly older angel and smiled. "She is pretty cute, huh?" he asked.

Azure rolled her eyes and grabbed Taran's hand. "Come on, he can make up his mind while we get a bite to eat." She then led Taran down and landed. They then found an empty table and took a seat.

"Wow, from the smell of things, Tristan has outdone himself." Taran exclaimed, looking at the soup and different breads and vegetables.

Azure simply nodded as she broke off a piece of bread and dipping it into the soup. She looked at Taran as she munched on the bread and couldn't help but smile. They had been through a lot together over the past years and tonight seemed like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So…what now?" she softly asked

Taran had been watching Lorcan as he took a seat across from Keri, who was wearing a broad smile across her face. "Looks like Lorcan has a new friend," he laughed. His eyes then met Azure's. "What?"

Azure giggled slightly and leaned forward. "We're out of training now. No more rising at sunrise and working until sunset. Once we get our assignments, we'll have more time."

"Yeah," Taran said, taking a bite of a small sandwich. I hope we get assigned together."

Azure's eyes grew slightly and her smile widened. "Really? You'd like that?"

"Of course I would," Taran replied. "You're my best friend. I think we'd have a blast." He then looked around at the other celebrants, missing Azure's slightly fading smile.

"Just friends?" she whispered, but Taran didn't hear.

(End chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Shades of Grey – Part II

Chapter 2

Zephyr stared at the glass of water in front of him, beads of sweat upon his forehead.

"Relax your mind Zephyr," Palutena said as she stood behind him. "Concentrate on the water…its very makeup. Focus your will upon it. Make it hot."

Taking a deep breath, Zephyr blinked a few times before staring again at the glass. It was just beyond his grasp. He could feel the water, and, going deeper, he could feel its energy. All he had to do was latch onto that energy and manipulate it. Encourage it. Nurture it. His mind probed the liquid with invisible fingers, trying time and again to grasp that energy, but he just couldn't seem to manage that last step. Eventually he let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. "I can't," he said. "I can't do it."

"My dear Zephyr," Palutena said as she sat next to him. "I know you can do it. I can feel your will reaching out to your surroundings. I can feel it embrace the object you are focusing on. However, just as you are about to take hold of the energy of that object, you falter."

Zephyr looked down at the smooth, yet warm, marble floor of the small room they were in. Almost every day for the past year, he had been flying to Palutena's temple regarding his powers. He had learned how to draw the energy from an object and manipulate it to his will. Recently, however, he had been struggling to stay focused.

"I'm sorry my goddess, I just…" he started.

Palutena smiled understandingly. "Fret not about it Zephyr," she said, reaching out and touching his hand. "I understand your distractions, but you need to learn to temporarily drive such things from your mind."

He looked up at her with a slight smile. "I know, I need to try harder." He stood up and faced the emerald-haired goddess. "Perhaps, a stroll in the gardens will help clear my mind."

Palutena rose as well. "Of course, my child," she said, running her hands through his coppery hair. "In fact, as it is nearly dinnertime, why not call it a day? If you wish, you may still take a small stroll through my gardens before returning home."

"Thank you, my goddess. I might just do that," Zephyr said as he started to walk away. As he reached the door, as though a thought had occurred to him, he paused before turning and regarding the goddess. "Is it always this hard?"

Palutena smiled knowingly at him. "For some, it's easier…others it's harder. Follow your heart and all will be well."

...

Taran stealthily hid behind a tree, knowing he was being hunted. Crouching, he looked at the darkening sky through the trees, knowing the fading light would only help keep him hidden. A few stars could be seen now, as could the almost full moon. He hadn't counted on that. Such powerful moonlight would make him as visible as though he were standing under the sun on a clear day. He would have to utilize other tricks; the hunter was wise.

Turning his head, he could have sworn he saw movement out of the corner of an eye. The sound of a twig snapping to his right made him turn his head quickly, just to see the gently swaying of a tree branch. He had the upper hand now; he knew where the hunter was. Slowly, he stood up and turned around just to be attacked. It was over in a second and when he opened his eyes, he looked up at Azure, standing over him with a sandaled foot pressing him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" she said with a smirk. It had been a long time since they had played Hunter versus Hunted, a game they had invented when they were younger. The past year, with every day spent training, had dragged on and it now seemed like a lifetime ago that they had any time to just relax and play.

"But…" Taran started looking in the direction of the swaying branch. "You were over there, I heard something snap!"

"You heard a rock hit the ground," Azure giggled as she removed her foot, helping him to his feet. "I threw it from over there." She pointed at a small copse of trees. "It's a pretty old trick, Taran… Something a child might fall for…" She grinned.

Taran laughed a little. "You were always the best at this game," he said, brushing the twigs from his chiton. "I'm glad that we had time to play a quick game after dinner. Oh…make sure you thank your parents again for letting me eat with you all."

Azure smiled at him. She then reached out and took one of his wings in her hands. "You got some mud on your feathers," she said as she tried to wipe some of it away.

"Well, let's hit the lake then. That way, I can get clean tonight and sleep in tomorrow," he said as he turned.

Sighing, Azure let go of the wing and followed Taran out of the woods onto the small field. At the other end was the lake where the angels of SkyWorld would swim and bathe, but always when the sun was up. "Um, Taran," Azure started as they walked across the grassy plain. "I don't think the moonlight would dry your wings," she looked up and giggled slightly.

"So, we'll walk home then," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Besides, nobody else will be at the lake. We can take our time swimming." He then stopped and looked at her. "It's been a long time since we've swam together. Do you remember all the games you, me, Zeph and Raven came up with?"

Azure walked past him, grinning. "Yeah, underwater races, diving competitions, you name it," she laughed. By now they had reached the sandy beach that lay at one end of the lake. "Let's go to the cliff!" At that, she spread her wings and started flying toward the rock outcropping where the angels would typically lie to dry their wings after bathing. The large, flat rock also lent itself to an excellent diving platform.

Taran followed and the two of them landed on the smooth, black rock. The moon provided more than ample illumination as the stood there, almost not knowing what to do. "Um…" he said walking to the edge of the cliff and looking down. He didn't quite know what was causing him to be suddenly shy. The two of them had swam together since they were kids. He was about to turn when he saw the silhouette of Azure shoot into the sky, gracefully gliding over him and zooming down past him toward the water. Before, where she had been standing, now lay her sandals and a small pile of clothes.

The water felt great as Azure dove beneath the surface. She had hastily shed her clothes and took flight while Taran's back had been turned. Just like Taran, she too felt an unusual shyness, so to beat it, she had gotten into the water as soon as possible. She heard the unmistakable sound of Taran splashing down far behind her. Surfacing, she saw that she had swam out to the middle of the lake. "I'm over here!" she waved, giggling as Taran started swimming toward her.

It was like they were kids again. The two swam in the moonlit lake, playing some of the games that they had when they were younger, time lost on them. Eventually, they pulled themselves from the water, laughing as they made their way to the top of the cliff.

"That was awesome!" Taran exclaimed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Laughing, Azure looked at his messy, blond hair. "If you hadn't noticed, we've been busy for the past year." She sat down and dangled her legs over the edge of the cliff. "I have always liked the night," she softly said as she looked out over the multitude of houses. "It's always so…peaceful."

Taran sat beside her and also looked out at the city. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He looked at Azure, her long, blue hair running down her back and front, exposing a shoulder. Something swelled within him. The same feelings that he had been trying to ignore when he looked at her were now making their presence known. Blinking, he realized that his heart was pounding.

Azure rose to her knees and moved back slightly, laying on her stomach, her head resting on her arms. She spread her wings wide and flapped them quickly a few times before relaxing them. "The past few days have been such a blur," she said as she looked up at Taran. He was still sitting beside her, looking down at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he said, quickly turning his head, looking over the lake. "I know what you mean. It doesn't seem like we graduated yesterday."

She giggled inwardly as he tried to keep from looking directly at her. "Taran," she said, not believing she was this brave. "Can you please smooth my feathers for me?"

The request was so innocent, and yet it completely threw Taran for a moment. "Um…yeah," he said with a hint of nervousness. He turned so he was facing her and reached out, gently straightening her feathers. This too was another thing that they had done to each other since they were kids, but now was different. He looked down and saw his fingers running through her soft feathers. He had never before really appreciated how nice it was to touch her wings.

"Mmmm," Azure sighed, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes. "Thank you, I just wanted to get them straight before they dried."

Taran chuckled a little. "Yeah, know what you mean," he said as he continued to stare, almost transfixed to her brilliantly white feathers. Breaking his stare, he looked up at her shoulders and then to her wingroots. Then, almost daring his eyes to move, he slowly looked down to her back and then her backside. It was perfect. He quickly looked down her slender legs to her petite feet before returning his gaze to her backside. His heart was beating fast again as he wondered how soft it was.

"If you want, I'll do this for you in a little," Azure softly said, her eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling. She couldn't help but shift her hips slightly and unknown to her, she let slip a soft moan. It was then that she realized that Taran's fingers had stopped running through her feathers. She opened her eyes and was about to look up when her eyes saw directly between the youth's legs. There, mere feet from her, was Taran's member, fully erect. She had seen him naked countless times before, not even taking notice, but never like this. "Taran…" she said.

Taran pulled his gaze from her backside and looked down at her wing which was almost extended into his lap. He then saw her face, eyes wide open and staring between his legs. Not needing to look he knew that he was aroused. He jumped to his feet and turned his back on her. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, looking around in an almost panic. "I…I got to go!" He quickly grabbed his shorts and pulled them on.

"What?" Azure exclaimed, sitting up. "Taran, what's wrong?" She knew that he was extremely embarrassed about being in that state in front of her. "Taran, come back," she called as Taran grabbed the rest of his clothes and started running down the path down from the cliffs. Before she knew it, she was alone, shocked at what had just happened, tears streaming down her face.

...

Zephyr had just closed his eyes when he heard the front door open and close. He knew it was Azure as his parents had gone to bed early and she was supposed to have been home right after sunset. That had been hours ago and he hoped that she wouldn't get into trouble for coming home so late. Being tired both physically and mentally, he paid it no further mind until he heard his own bedroom door open, and he cracked open his eyes. There, in his doorway was his sister, looking quite troubled.

"Zeph? You awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back and sitting up. "What's up?"

Azure slowly entered and closed his bedroom door behind her. She hesitated and eventually walked around, sitting on the side of her brother's bed.

Zephyr didn't need to probe her emotions to know that she was upset about something. "Hey…" he whispered, reaching out and stroking her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and sniffed, trying not to cry. "I don't know exactly what happened," she softly said. "Taran and I were having a great time playing hunter versus hunted. Then we went for a swim and…" she stopped talking, remembering the details.

"Yeah?" Zephyr said, sitting forward. "What happened then?"

"Well," she sighed. "You know how I feel about him."

Zephyr slowly nodded. She had told him in confidence months ago that she really liked Taran, and since had been throwing hints to the blond youth about her feelings.

"I was laying down on the drying rock and had my wings spread wide. I asked him to smooth my feathers for me, which he started doing." She then looked into his eyes. "I really enjoyed it. I loved feeling his fingers going through my feathers." Sighing, she smiled slightly. "I felt tingly inside, like nothing could go wrong." The smile faded a little. "Then I realized that his fingers had stopped moving. I opened my eyes and was about to look up at him when I saw his…his…" she then pointed to Zephyr's waist, which was still covered by his blanket.

"So," Zephyr said with a slight giggle. "You've seen it thousands of times."

"No Zeph, it was different," she said. "It was like…twice the size and it normally is and it was pointing…up."

Zephyr's eyes grew and he started chuckling. "He was hard?"

"I don't know Zeph. It's not l reached out and grabbed it," she said, now chuckling a little herself. "But when he realized that he was like that, he jumped up and ran away, apologizing."

Zephyr sat silent for a while. "He was probably just embarrassed that you saw him hard."

"Do…do you get like that?" she tentatively asked.

"Well…" Zephyr said slightly embarrassed. "All guys get like that every now and then." He could feel his face getting warm and was glad that it was pretty dark in his room.

She looked down at the ground for a while. "Could you…show me?" she quickly asked, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "You want to see me…like that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just got a glance at his and it just looked…so different than normal," she said.

Zephyr thought out it for a while. She had seen him naked since they were children and he wasn't overly shy of his body. However, she was asking to see him in an aroused state, a state that he was finding himself in more and more lately, especially when he thought about someone very important to him. "Um…okay," he softly said as he pushed the blanket off of his bare body and laid back in his bed.

Azure looked down at her brother's flaccid member, resting atop his hairless sack. Above it was a sparse crop of brownish hair. "How…do you get it hard?" she asked, amazed at her own interest in the organ.

Zephyr chuckled a little as he reached down, gently encircled it with his fingers, and started to slowly stroke himself. If it had been anyone else, he would have felt too embarrassed to do this, but this was his sister, the sharer of his soul. "Normally, I just play with it like this," he said as he continued to stroke himself. Eventually, he was fully erect. He looked down, slightly proud at himself.

"Wow," Azure whispered, staring at it. "It looks a lot like Taran's, except maybe a little shorter."

"Gee, thanks," Zephyr said sarcastically.

Azure gave a nervous giggle when she realized what she'd just suggested. After a moment's thought, she was serious again. "Do you think that I made him hard?" she asked, staring in wonder at Zephyr's erection.

Zephyr giggled and laid back, surprising himself in his lack of shyness. "Well, you were naked, laying on your stomach, and he was smoothing your feathers," he said, still running his fingers along his length. "And he got hard." He then smiled at her. "Az, I'd be a little worried if he didn't get hard!"

Azure smiled broadly. "Yeah...I hope so." She then laid down on her side beside her brother and, her curiosity getting the better of her, reached out and started to lightly run her fingers along his member.

Zephyr gasped slightly, but did not stop her. There was no reason he could see to do so.

"It's soft…even though it's hard," she whispered. "What do you do when it's like this and there's nobody to mate with? Does it go down on its own?" she asked, marveling at it.

"Yeah, if I ignore it for a while, it will go down," he said. "That…or I keep playing with it until it happens."

"Until what happens?" Azure asked as she rested her head on his chest, staring at his member as she started stroking it like she had seen him doing earlier.

Zephyr closed his eyes and sighed. "Az, if you keep doing that… _it_ is going to happen."

Her eyes widened slightly in understanding. "You mean, what the male puts in the female to impregnate her?"

"Yeah," he purred as she continued to stroke him. He kept his eyes closed, feeling the wonderful sensation of another pleasuring him. Focusing on the feelings he was receiving, he pretended it was another doing it to him.

Azure was amazed at the reactions she was getting from her brother. He had spread his legs a little and was now lightly whimpering and gasping at her actions. She felt his arm wrap around her, holding her tight. His pants had gotten more desperate and his hips were moving against her, every motion encouraging her to keep going, and she really wanted to see what, exactly, was about to happen.

She didn't have to wait long. With an almost violent buck, Zephyr's body arched, raising his hips off the bed with a gasping breath. His head rolled back, a look of pure bliss on his face, but none of this surprised Azure as much as the single word that left her brother's lips.

"RAVEN!"

(end chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 3

"Wow…" was all that Zephyr could manage. His eyes were still clenched tightly shut and he was breathing hard.

"Yeah…Wow," Azure echoed, glancing down at Zepher's dripping member and the mess on his chest and belly. She then looked at his face, noticing the look of pure bliss. "You…love him don't you?" she asked, smiling.

Zephyr's eyes fluttered open and looked at his sister. It took a few seconds before he realized who she was talking about. He then bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, fighting back a sob. "Yeah…" he whispered.

"I think that's so sweet," Azure exclaimed with glee. "I think you two would be great together."

Zephyr quickly sat up and turned his back on her. Grabbing the chiton he had worn that day, he started cleaning himself. "Yeah, well…it will never happen." His voice had become heavy, almost sad.

"Why do you say that?" Azure asked, looking at her brother's back and noticing his drooping wings. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Throwing the garment across the room, Zephyr plopped back onto the bed. "No, but what's the use? He's the most popular guy with the girls. There's no way that he would be interested in me."

"Most popular," Azure giggled. "You know Zeph, I've talked with 'the girls' and they all say that all he does is joke around and try to act cool."

"What?" Zephyr asked, looking at his sister.

"Yeah," Azure laughed. "In fact, the farthest he's ever gotten is kissing some of them, even though they've hinted that they've wanted to go farther."

"Really?" Zephyr asked, a silly grin appearing on his face.

Azure nodded slowly. "So…talk to him, you never know..." She then laid down on her side next to him, draping her arm over his chest. "Thank you…for showing me, you know…"

Zephyr chuckled slightly. "I should be thanking you. That was amazing." There was silence for a while before he turned his face, looking at her. "Would you want me do the same to you?" he whispered.

Azure blushed. "You…wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," he grinned. "If anything, I owe you."

A silly grin appeared on her face. "Well…yeah. I'd love that. Thanks." She then sat up and unclasped the pin at her shoulder, allowing her chitan to fall to her waist. Then, standing up, she shimmied out of her shorts and pulled off her undershirt, leaving her naked.

"Um…you're going to have to tell me what to do," Zephyr said as he got on his side. Although he had seen his sister naked countless times before, he still appreciated her beauty as she laid down on her back next to him.

"Well, it's actually easier than what I did to you," she said as she spread her legs. She then took his hand in her and placed it directly on top of her privates. Taking a deep breath, she let go and closed her eyes. "Now, just start rubbing."

Zephyr rubbed his hand gently around, barely coming into contact with her skin. "Like this?" he asked.

"A little harder," she whispered.

Applying a little more pressure, Zephyr still kept his hand flat.

"Here…" she said, reaching down and taking some of his fingers and rubbing them between her lips. Instantly, she gasped as she felt him come into contact with her most sensitive of areas.

Zephyr's eyes grew as his fingers felt her warmth and the almost immediate response he had gotten from her. Figuring he was in the right area, he let his fingers explore. He rested his head on his pillow and was surprised when she turned on her side, wrapped her leg around him and pulled him close.

"This feels so good," she purred, burying her head into his chest.

Smiling, Zephyr moved into a position where he could hold her with one arm while continuing to pleasure her. Eventually, he noticed her moans growing slightly louder. He also noticed that his fingers were getting wetter, which actually made it easier to wiggle and rub his fingers.

Like her brother, Azure was imagining that it was someone else holding her and giving her such wonderful sensations. Eventually, she hit her climax, causing her to tighten her grip around Zephyr and moan into his chest. She then had to reach down and move her brother's hands away as she grew too sensitive. "Okay…stop…too much," she panted.

Zephyr moved his hand away and tightened his embrace, amazed that she was trembling. He lightly ran his fingers through her quivering feathers. "How was that?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

Azure's eyes were still closed, enjoying being so close to her brother. "It was wonderful," she whispered, her head still buried in his chest. Sighing deeply, she imagined that it was Taran holding her so tightly…so protectively.

Zephyr smiled and kissed her forehead. "Want to sleep here tonight?" he whispered.

Azure smiled and nodded. "I'd love to," she replied, nuzzling in closer, again dreaming it was someone else.

...

Ike and Pit stared into the red crystal as it hovered over a small stand. Within it was the likeness of Ike's sister, Mist.

"Sounds like everything is going well in Crimea," Ike said, smiling. "Are you still on to visit next week?"

"Of course I am," Mist chuckled. "Would it be alright if Rolf were to accompany me?"

"Well of course," Pit replied. "He is your lifemate after all."

"Speaking of that, how have things been going?" Ike asked.

"Things couldn't be better," Mist sighed. "In fact, the two of you are going to be uncles."

It hit Pit first. "Really? Congratulations!"

"Yes…congratulations!" Ike said, smiling broadly. "When is the baby due?"

"I'm not that far along. We have about six to seven months," she beamed. "Oh Ike…Soren is here and would like to talk to you." Her image shifted and vanished. A few seconds later, the likeness of Soren came into view.

"Hey there Soren," Ike said. "How are things going?"

"Everything is going great," The arch sage replied. "I was wondering if you had given any thought to what we talked about a few weeks ago."

Ike looked and Pit and then back at the crystal. "We have," he replied. "We've also approached our goddess about it and she is all for it as well."

Soren's eyes widened as he smiled. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to it. When do you think it can happen?"

Pit chuckled at his friend's rarely shown emotion. "Well, Mist and Rolf will be visiting next week. He could come down with us then."

"This is great news!" Soren said. "I know that he will more than benefit from it."

"We all agree that he couldn't be in better hands," Ike said. "So…next week we'll all head down to bring Mist and Rolf to SkyWorld, and Zephyr will stay behind with you and Link."

...

"Hey Zeph!" Raven said as he came in for a landing in front of his cousin.

Zephyr had been leaning against a tree at the park. In his lap was a small scroll of parchment on which were notes he had taken from his session with Palutena earlier that day. It was now late afternoon and he had come to the park to read and practice. He looked up at the black-winged angel, a heavy feeling of longing in his chest. "Um…I don't know...what?"

Raven flipped the hair from his eyes and folded his arms as he looked down at his cousin. "Honestly, I try to be friendly…" He muttered with feigned indignance, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Oh," Zephyr snapped out of his thoughts instantly. He let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Raven… hi?" He offered meekly. His friend merely chuckled lightly. "Sorry… I'm just kinda…"

"Distracted, yeah, I know," Raven cut him off with a smile, sitting in front of his white-winged friend. "You're _always_ distracted, Zeph! What's going on in your head that makes the entire world just pass you by?"

Zephyr made to answer but faltered. Raven let out another hearty chuckle. "So, I overheard my mom talking about you heading down to the ground and staying for a few months."

"Yeah," Zephyr said with a hit of sadness. "I leave in a few days. I was going to tell you…"

"What if I were to go down and stay with you?" Raven interrupted.

Zephyr stared at him, his heart beating noticeably. "What?"

"Yeah…I asked my mom and she's talking it over with Palutena as we speak." Raven said, shuffling to get comfortable on the grass.

"Why would you want to come down to the ground?" Zephyr asked.

Raven looked a little surprised at this. "Well… I've always wanted to see what's beneath us…" Zephyr's inquiring face encouraged him to say what he actually wanted to. "And… I just thought that you'd want me there…"

"Of course I would," Zephyr exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. He chuckled slightly. "You do realize that I am going to study and learn from Soren, right?" His pulse was still racing with the prospect of Raven going with him.

"Of course I do," Raven grinned. "But you won't have your head in the books all of the time. Just think…what an adventure!" Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked off into space. His grin widened and he jumped to his feet. "She's calling…wants to talk to me!" he exclaimed.

"Your mom?" Zephyr asked.

"No…Palutena," he said, spreading his wings. "I bet she wants to tell me its okay to go with you! See you later!" at that, he turned and flapped his wings. In the blink of an eye, he was airborne and heading toward Palutena's temple.

Zephyr watched him go, his mouth dry and his heart pounding, excited that the object of his desires might be with him after all.

...

Azure landed in the vast courtyard and started walking the path to the collection of small buildings behind the castle. There the Defenders trained, stored their weapons and generally met. Today, Azure was going to check the board to see what her rotation was going to be. She wanted to be paired with Taran, even though she was still upset that he had been avoiding her since the incident at the lake a few days ago.

Her mind was lost in thought as she walked along the side of the castle, running her hand along the stone wall. As she turned the corner, she spied Taran looking at the board checking his assignments for the upcoming days. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and approaching him.

"Hey…" she said, making him jump slightly and spin around.

"Azure!" he exclaimed, suddenly looking nervous.

"I want to have a word with you," she said, looking around to make sure that they were alone. "Now…why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," Taran lied. "I've been…"

"Yes you have," Azure said, taking a step closer. "Was it because of what happened the other night?"

Taran's eyes grew slightly and his face turned red. "I…no, it's not that at all," he stammered.

"Then why?" she insisted, clearly not backing down.

Taran stared at her for a few moments before speaking. "Azure," he softly said. "You are the best of my friends and…" he stopped talking, taking a deep, nervous breath. "And for the last couple of months I've been looking at you…differently."

"Differently?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Growing up, you were like a sister to me. Now…" he stammered, breaking off.

Azure moved closer, staring into his eyes. "Yeah?" she whispered

"Now…I…" he stammered. Then, taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Azure, I love you!" He then gasped, as though surprised at what he had just said.

A smile slowly appeared on Azure's lips. "You…do?" she softly asked.

"Yes…I do…" he said in a defeated tone, looking down. "And I'm sorry…I don't want anything to hurt our frien…" but he was cut off as Azure flung herself at him, embracing him tightly.

"Don't be sorry…please," she said, holding him. She then looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you too," she said so softly that he could barely hear her.

Taran looked down at her, countless emotions flittering across his face. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "It feels so good to be able to say it to you," he said. "I've wanted to tell you for a while."

Azure sniffed, grinning broadly. "It feels good to hear," she whispered. Then to her surprise, Taran leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Closing her eyes, she melted into his embrace and returned the kiss.

...

Raven landed before the large, ornate building that was Palutena's temple. The last time he had been here was a few years ago when his eyes had suddenly turned red in a fit of rage.

As he gazed up at the large, imposing doors, a sudden feeling of nerves washed over him. Suddenly, the doors started opening, making him jump slightly. Regaining his composure, the angel walked through the giant portal. Slowly, he made his way down the hallway to the main chamber. He couldn't help but gape at the size and beauty of the room. As his eyes fell to the center, he saw the emerald-haired goddess, sitting on her throne.

Swallowing nervously, he slowly began walking toward the dais, the smooth marble floor warm beneath his feet. When he arrived, he got to one knee reverently.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my dear Raven," Palutena said in her soothing voice. "I trust you know why I've summoned you."

Raven stood back up and nodded. "Yes, my goddess. You wanted to talk to me about me going to the ground."

Palutena smiled as she looked down at the youth. "Let me ask you…why do you want to go?"

Raven was slightly taken aback. He wasn't expecting to be asked, merely given a yes or a no. "I…um…" he stammered. "I want to go down so Zephyr isn't alone," he blurted.

Chuckling slightly, Palutena rose to her feet and walked down the steps to stand before Raven. "He wouldn't be alone, would he? He would be with Link and Soren, not to mention their daughter, Annabeth," she said casually.

Raven flushed slightly. "I know, my goddess," he quickly said. "But he would be the only angel."

"My dear Raven," she said as she slid her fingers through his long ebony hair, gently moving it from his face. "Zephyr is going to learn from one of the most powerful arch sages there is. He will need to be able to focus…to be able to concentrate."

Raven bit his lower lip, anticipating bad news. "I…know, my goddess. But I promise to not interfere with his teachings," he quickly interjected.

"Ah Raven…" The goddess smiled. "You weigh more heavily upon Zephyr's mind than you know." Before Raven could reply, she continued. "Perhaps I should grant your request and let you go with him," she took a step back, as if in contemplation. "In fact, I feel that preventing you from accompanying him might actually do more harm than good. Zephyr would be constantly worrying about you."

"Worrying? About me?" Raven asked, slightly confused.

"I can see into your heart, Raven. I know your feelings," Palutena said, making the youth blush. "I will allow you to accompany him, as long as you promise to give him the space he needs to learn."

Raven's eyes grew. "I will! I promise, my goddess. When he's with Soren, he won't even know I'm there."

"Then it's set. I'll summon your mother," she said. "I'd like to talk to her in private."

A broad grin grew over Raven's face. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Am I excused…so I can go tell him?"

Palutena simply nodded. Instantly, Raven turned and started running toward the main door.

*Raven, there is one more thing you should know,* Palutena thought-sent, causing the exuberant youth to stop in his tracks.

*Yes, my goddess?* he asked, turning to look at the divine.

Palutena couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the youth's enthusiasm. *I do have one more request to make of you.*

A slightly worried look fell over Raven. *Yes…my goddess?*

*When you tell him, I want you to let your feelings known to him,* she sent.

Raven blinked a few times, digesting the goddess's instructions. *But…* he started.

Palutena fixed him with a knowing look to silence his thoughts, so that her final thought would stick with him. *Only when our sweet Zephyr knows that you feel for him as he feels for you will he be able to focus and concentrate on his studies.* And suddenly, feeling allowed to leave, Raven found himself unable to fly fast enough back to that very special person.

(end chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 4

Countless thoughts ran through Raven's mind as he flew from Palutena's temple. He had just been granted permission to travel to the ground and stay with Soren and Link, but what weighed more on his mind were the last things the goddess told him. Not only was he free to tell Zephyr of his feelings, but he now knew that his cousin felt the same way toward him.

He could literally feel his heart beating in his chest as he glided from the temple's sky island to the main part of SkyWorld. When he got to the park, he was disappointed to find Zephyr's favorite thinking tree vacant. Landing in the soft grass, he began to scan the trees along the edge of the park, searching for his cousin. Then, as he scanned the sky, he saw him. Immediately he spread his wings and took off.

Zephyr was slowly flying toward his home. He had been reading all afternoon and was now getting hungry. *Zeph! Wait!* came an urgent sending. Turing he saw Raven rapidly flying toward him. Always one of the fastest flyers in SkyWorld, it took no time before the ebony-winged angel caught up with him. Zephyr noticed a look of sheer glee on his cousin's face as he drew closer. *You can come?* he sent excitedly.

"Yeah!" Raven yelled, as he slowed down, eventually hovering with Zephyr. "She said I could go with you!"

Literally trembling with joy, Zephyr had to fight the urge to lunge at Raven and hug him. "That's…awesome!" he exclaimed.

Raven grinned at the coppery-haired youth. His heart was soaring from not only excitement, but from something else…something that he had never really felt before; not until this moment. "Hey…um…Zeph," he started, trying to remain calm. "Want to head to the park?"

"The park?" Zephyr asked, his smile broadening. "Sure!"

Just then, the door opened and Ike walked out. "Oh, there you two are," he grinned as he looked up. "So Raven, Palutena just informed me that you'll be going with us."

Raven nodded. "That's right. Someone's got to keep an eye on Zeph here, you know…keep him out of trouble," he chuckled.

Ike arched an eyebrow as the two youths landed. "Are you sure it's not going to be Zephyr that keeps you out of trouble?"

Suddenly, the three of them received a powerful thought-sending from Palutena. *Angels of SkyWorld. Tomorrow will be an impromptu gathering. Three of our family will be heading to the ground for an extended time and a celebration is in order. I look forward to seeing you all there.*

Zephyr looked at Raven in surprise. "Three?" he asked. "Did she tell you who else was going down with us?"

"It's going to be Tristan," Ike replied.

"Tristan?" Zephyr and Raven said in unison as they both turned toward Ike.

"When he found out that you were going, he went to see Queen Karine and then Palutena, requesting to join you," Ike said.

"Why?" Zephyr asked. "I mean, I have no problem with him going, but why does he want to?"

Ike shrugged. "I think it's personal. If he wants to tell you, he'll tell you."

Raven quickly looked off into the distance before his shoulders slumped. "Drat…my mother just told me to come home for dinner," he softly said. He glanced at Zephyr, who also looked a little crestfallen. "I also have to get things set with Dolyn about who is going to deliver the farm's goods."

"That was actually why I was coming out here," Ike said. "Dinner is almost ready. Do you want to eat with us?"

Raven looked at Ike and then at Zephyr. "I'd love to…but I really need to get my deliveries sorted out before we go." He then looked at Zephyr. "Maybe tomorrow we can make it to the park."

Zephyr sighed. "I don't know. We leave in two days and I have a lot to do with Palutena."

"Oh…" Raven said. "Well, let me know when you have some free time. I want to talk to you about some things." At that, he turned and zoomed into the sky, heading towards the orchards.

Zephyr stared as his cousin soar higher. He hadn't meant to do it, but just before Raven had taken flight, he had detected something, a fleeting emotion…one of longing. Turning, he walked into his home, now more confused than ever.

...

Raven flew from his home and out over the vast orchards that grew in the remote corner of SkyWorld. Around his shoulder was a bag full of apples and oranges, his last delivery before he would be on an extended vacation, one that, as for now, had no end date. He didn't know how many weeks, or even months, he would be down on the ground. That didn't matter. The important thing was that he was going to be with Zephyr.

The gathering earlier had taken most of the day and now it was almost sunset. It had been so busy, full of food and dancing, that he didn't have the opportunity to be alone with his cousin. Now, they were leaving tomorrow morning and he had yet to fulfill Palutena's orders.

He touched down outside the site of his last delivery, the castle. Entering through the back entrance, he walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. As he entered he saw Tristan giving instructions to a young angel who was busily writing them down on a piece of paper.

"Hey Tristan," he said cheerfully as he set the bag of oranges on the table.

"Oh, hi there Raven," the silver-winged angel replied. He then turned and finished relaying instructions.

Raven hopped up on a counter and flipped the hair from his face as he waited. Eventually, the silver-winged angel walked up.

"Do you have everything set for tomorrow morning?" he asked. Earlier that day, he had talked with Queen Karine and the small party that was going to the ground. While he was extremely happy living in SkyWorld, he had felt for a while that something was missing from his life. He had tried his hardest to figure things out, even talking with Palutena about it. The idea of traveling to the ground had actually been the goddess's idea.

"Sure do," Raven replied smiling as he hopped from the counter. "In fact, you were my last delivery." He glanced out the window at the setting sun. "I need to get home," he said. "I was able to talk mom into letting me stay over at Zephyer's tonight and I need to get my things."

Tristan chuckled. "I'm glad that Palutena gave you permission to go. You two are so close."

Raven looked over his shoulder as he reached the door. "We're the best of friends."

...

"Hey…" Azure said as she hugged Taran from behind. "We'll only be gone for two days." The two had just met at the park, just inside the small forest, where they could have some privacy. With the exception of Zephyr, they hadn't told anyone that they were now a couple.

Taran turned around, the girl's arms still around him. He looked down into her deep blue eyes. "I know," he replied. "I just wish I could go with you. I'm going to really miss you."

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I'm going to miss you too, but I kind of have to go. When Queen Elincia found out that Zephyr was going to be staying with Soren and Link, she said that she wanted to meet with the whole family."

Taran sighed. "I know Ike is still pretty close with the people down there, and you being his daughter…" He was cut off as Azure kissed him again, this time with a little more passion behind it. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I love you," he whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too," she replied. "You won't even know I'm gone."

"Azure…you're the most important thing in my life. Of course I'll know you're gone," he said with a grin.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I can't tell you how happy I've been the past few days."

Taran smiled and rubbed his face along the edge of her wing. "I know what you mean. I've never been happier." The two continued to stand beneath the trees, holding each other. "How early are you leaving tomorrow morning?" Taran asked, breaking the silence.

"Just after sunrise," Azure replied, nuzzling her face against Taran's chest. She sighed then took a step back. "It's almost sunset and I should be getting home soon."

"Yeah…" Taran replied. He raised his arm and gently stroked her cheek. "Just please be careful. I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened a few years ago."

Azure laughed lightly. "Oh no...I promise you that will not happen again."

Taran sighed. "Please…just be careful while you're down there."

"Sweetie, I promise I will be careful. I'm a big girl now," Azure chuckled. "Plus, if I remember correctly, I kicked your butt most of the time when we were training."

"Yeah…I seemed to have forgotten that," Taran laughed. His smile then faded and he looked at her seriously. "I just feel…so protective of you right now."

Azure thrust herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you Taran," she said, promising herself that she wouldn't cry. "I love you more than life itself."

...

"I'm so excited," Zephyr exclaimed as he walked into his room, Raven following. They had just eaten and were told by Ike and Pit that it would be a good idea if they would get a good night's sleep.

"I know what you mean," Raven smiled. "I've been waiting for this for a while." He watched as Zephyr knelt down to check the contents of his traveling bag, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. He could literally feel his heart beating in his chest as he sat on Zephyr's bed. Swallowing nervously, he tried to fight back his emotions. "Hey…Zeph…" he started shakily.

Standing, Zephyr turned and was about to reply until he saw the look in Raven's eyes. They were almost tearing up. "Raven?" he softly asked as he sat by his cousin. "What's wrong?"

Raven sniffed and chuckled. "Nothing's wrong, silly," he replied. Then, nervously biting his lower lip, he raised his hand and put in on Zephyr's shoulder.

Zephyr's eyes grew as he stared into Raven's. He could feel his mouth going dry and he was almost shaking. Here was the object of his deepest desires in front of him…touching him. "Raven…" he whispered.

A smile appeared on Raven's face. "I have something to tell you," he softly said. "You know how I've been hanging around with Trina…"

Zephyr's heart sank. He had seen the two of them together a lot and he feared that they were getting serious. "Yeah…you like her a lot, don't you?" he asked as he tried to hide his disappointment.

Raven chucked. "Yes, I like her…but just as a friend."

Remembering what Azure had told him, Zephyr looked into Raven's eyes. "Then…you don't love her?"

Raven shook his head. "Trina's an amazing angel. She's smart, funny and wow, is she beautiful…but no, I don't love her." He took a deep breath. "I…love someone else."

Zephyr forced himself to smile. "Who's the lucky girl?" he managed to ask.

"No girl," Raven whispered. "But the most amazing mystic there has ever been."

Zephyr stared at Raven as what he just said sunk in.

"And I know that this mystic has similar feelings for me as well," Raven continued. "That makes me the happiest angel alive."

Zephyr's wings started to slightly shake. He was almost afraid to move…afraid to believe what he just heard.

Raven moved closer and put his hand on the side of Zephyr's face. "I love you, Zeph," he whispered.

Closing his eyes, relishing the feel of Raven's hand on him, Zephyr took a shaky breath. "Please say you're not kidding. Please say you mean it."

"I do mean it," Raven replied softly. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately and…" he then chuckled. "I know that there is nobody I care for more than you." As if to prove it, he leaned in and gave Zephyr a light kiss on the lips.

"Raven…" Zephyr stammered, almost on the edge of crying. "I love you too." It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from him as he said the words. His face broke out into a smile, then a huge grin. He sniffed, still fighting back the tears. "I love you."

Smiling broadly, Raven gave him another kiss. "And just think…tomorrow we'll be going to the ground and spending weeks together!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" Raven practically squealed in reply. He was so excited that his wings were fluttering. "I can't believe this," he said. "Raven…you've made me the happiest angel in all of SkyWorld."

Raven chuckled and shook his head. "Wrong, I'm the happiest!"

The two broke out laughing. Zephyr couldn't tear his eyes away from Raven's face. He could see the love and happiness in his eyes. "We better get to bed," he said. "Dad was right, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

The two disrobed and got into bed. They ended up lying on their sides, facing each other. "This just feels so right," Raven said, tossing the hair from his face.

Zephyr smiled and moved in closer. He then snaked one of his legs between Raven's and put his arm around him. Leaning in, he gave Raven a sweet kiss. He was about to pull back when he felt Raven's hand on the back of his head, gently keeping it in place. Not able to help it, a slight moan escaped his throat as he felt a light tickling on his lips. As he parted them, he felt Raven's tongue tentatively snaking into his mouth. He was in pure heaven.

Raven continued to kiss Zephyr passionately for a few more moments before breaking it off. He looking into his eyes and smiled gently. "I wonder what everyone will say."

"Who cares?" Zephyr replied, laying his head next to Raven's chest. "All that matters is that we have each other."

Raven sighed and laid his head down as well. He gently rubbed the small of Zephyr's back, once or twice running his hands along his backside. "I couldn't have said it any better." He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he drifted asleep, totally content.

(end chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 5

Zephyr was in heaven. Raven had just broken their hug and had rolled him onto his back. He looked up at the ebony haired angel and saw a twinkle of mischief in those deep purple eyes.

"If we're going to be lovers, we might as well get started," Raven said as he scooted down, bringing his head close to Zephyr's belly.

"Oh Raven…" Zephyr whispered with paralyzing excitement. He watched as Raven reached up, gently taking his member in his fingers, and began to slowly stroke him to arousal. "Your hands…they feel wonderful."

"Everything about you is wonderful," Raven whispered as he leaned his head in, running his tongue across the tip of Zephyr's erection, making him gasp. He then moved his lips over the crown and slowly lowered his head, taking his lover's member into his warm, wet mouth.

The feeling was amazing. Zephyr laid his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned in pure ecstasy. Suddenly a noise close by made him slightly jump. He quickly found himself on his side, his face pressed against something soft and warm. It was slightly moving and had a very light scent of something that for some reason made him smile. He then heard muffled voices coming from nearby.

Zephyr's eyes fluttered open in the near-darkness of his room, the only illumination coming from the moon outside his window. He was on his side being gently embraced by Raven, his face resting against the sleeping angel's chest. The slight disappointment that came when losing a dream to memory was replaced by a new excitement. He remembered what he and his cousin had discussed the night before; how they truly loved each other. He was then aware of something hard pressing along his stomach. A grin came to his face as he slowly reached down. His fingers lightly came into contact with Raven's erect member and gently traced along the shaft. He had never touched another guy before and marveled at how similar, yet different he was from him. His fingers gently wrapped around Raven's girth and slowly stroked. Despite being hard, the skin was incredibly soft and warm. Just then, the memory of his dream flickered into his mind and before he knew it, he found himself wanting nothing more than to pleasure Raven, just as the dream-Raven had done to him. Just then, the door to his bedroom slightly opened and he froze.

"Hey sleepyheads," Azure gently said as she closed the door behind her. The faint light from the moon was more than enough to let her see as she walked to Zephyr's bed. "Hey Zeph...Raven…time to wake up."

"I'm awake," Zephyr quietly replied, trying to think of a way to get her to leave.

Azure sat on the side of the bed and looked down. "I'm so excited," she said as she looked at her brother's face. Then, her gaze traveled down to see Raven's member still in Zephyr's hand. "Oh…wow…" she gasped.

For a split second, Zephyr didn't know what she meant, until he realized what was still in his hand. He quickly let it go and backed his body away, eventually sitting up as he felt his face catch fire, thankfully invisible in the moonlight.

"Getting a quick feel while he's asleep?" Azure whispered, trying not to giggle, as she watched her brother jump up and grab his shorts. She couldn't help but noticed that he too was extremely aroused. A movement on the bed caused her to look. Raven had rolled onto his back and was now stretching his arms above his head. She couldn't help but to glance down, her eyes falling onto his member, which was still erect and standing straight up.

"No…" Zephyr said, blushing as he finished pulling his shorts up and tucking his own erection in. "I mean…well, okay. Yeah." He looked at her, noticing that she was wearing her standard SkyWorld chiton and delicate laced-up sandals instead of her Defender outfit, although she still had her dagger at her side.

Azure was still staring at Raven. "Looks like he's a little bigger than Taran," she whispered in amazement.

Zephyr's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Have you two…"

"Oh no…" Azure quickly said, snapping her gaze toward him. "Not yet. I mean, I've only seen him once…when we were at the rock." She felt her face growing warm and she couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Not yet?" Zephyr asked surprised. The thought that his sister and Taran might eventually get active had never crossed his mind.

"You know…people are trying to sleep," Raven complained through closed eyes. A few seconds later he popped them open, realizing that Azure was sitting on the bed next to him while he was on top of the sheets and in an embarrassing state. He quickly covered himself as he sat. "Azure!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Azure giggled. "I couldn't help it. You were just like…there." She then cracked up laughing.

"Oh, ha ha!" Raven grunted, grabbing his shorts that he just been thrown to him by Zephyr. He quickly pulled them on and glanced at Zephyr, his irritation with Azure quickly dissolving. He smiled warmly and got off the bed and walked over to Zephyr. "Good morning," he whispered.

"A very good morning," Zephyr whispered in return. He then reached out and embraced Raven in a loving hug, his wings quivering with excitement.

A broad grin ran over Azure's face as she watched to two hug. "Did you two…have a talk or something?" she prodded.

Zephyr laughed and looked at her. "Yeah…we did." He turned and looked into Raven's eyes. "And not soon enough."

Wordlessly, Raven took Zephyr's head in his hands and kissed him passionately on the lips, not caring that his sister was standing mere feet from them.

Zephyr closed his eyes and sighed, totally surrendering to the kiss. This was what he had wanted for so long… Raven's lips upon his own, the other boy putting as much feeling as he could into the kiss as they both expressed their feelings for each other.

"Oh…that is so sweet!" Azure cried in happiness when they finally parted. "You two love each other!"

...

Tristan came in for a landing before Ike and Pit's house and knocked. Over his shoulder was a modest traveling bag, pretty much stuffed with all of his belongings. He didn't know where this venture would lead him, he just knew that he needed to go…needed to get some closure in his life.

Ike opened the door and grinned. "Hey, just on time. Xera just got here and we were getting a bite to eat before flying down to Melior."

Smiling, Tristan walked in. "Thanks, but I've already eaten," he said.

"I know the queen sure will miss your cooking," Pit said as he took a bite of his muffin.

Tristan chuckled and blushed slightly. "Well, it's not all that good," he said modestly.

"Are you kidding?" Xera asked. "Tristan, you are a virtual mystic in the kitchen."

"Speaking of mystic…" Ike said, looking toward the hallway. "I should see what's taking the boys. I sent Azure in a little while ago to wake them up." He walked to the closed door and was about to knock when he heard his daughter's squeal of delight followed by a clear, _"You two love each other!"_ He smiled and lowered his hand. Turning, he walked back into the small dining room. "I'm sure they'll be out soon," he said as he took his seat next to Pit. As he glanced at his life-mate, a warm feeling came over him. If Zephyr and Raven were truly in love, they would sure to have his and Pit's support.

...

"Mom!" Raven exclaimed as his mother went over the list one more time. "I know…don't get into any trouble, stay out of the Soren's way as he teaches Zephyr, and be polite…I get it."

"Oh Raven," Xera said as she hugged him again. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Raven smiled a little, hugging his mother in return. While he was protesting on the outside, he couldn't have asked for a more loving mother. "I'll miss you too," he eventually said.

"Don't forget," Ike said from nearby. "Our goddess gave us another communication crystal, so we can contact them whenever we want."

Xera backed up and lightly brushed Raven's hair from his eyes. "I know…I'll just miss this adorable face." That made Raven blush even more.

"We should be leaving," Pit said. "The sun is just about to rise."

Xera came over to Tristan and hugged him as well. "Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Tristan chuckled. "Oh I will Xera," he said with mock forcefulness, stepping between Zephyr and Raven, placing his hands on both their shoulders. "Trust me; I'll keep them both in line." Both boys turned their heads to glare playfully at him as the adults shared a chuckle.

Laughing slightly, Xera backed away as Ike, Pit, Tristan, Azure, Zephyr and her son all spread their wings.

"We'll be back in a few days," Ike called to Xera as they lifted from the ground. "See you then."

Azure was chuckling inwardly at Xera's over-mothering of Raven. She looked over and saw him and her brother laughing as they zoomed higher and thought about how she hadn't seen Zephyr this happy in a long time. Just then, she received a thought-sending.

*Azure…* It was Taran.

She looked around as they continued to fly toward the edge. *Taran! Where are you?* she asked.

*I'm a few hundred feet above you, above the clouds,* came the reply. *I just wanted to tell you one more time before you left…that I love you and I'll miss you more than you'll know.*

Azure smiled warmly, looking upward even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to see him. *I love you too, Taran. I can't wait until I return so I can once again be in your arms.*

*This is it,* Ike sent to them all, bringing Azure back to reality, as they came to the edge of the main sky island. *Looks like some clouds up ahead. Try to stay close.* At that, he and Pit dropped and started the descent.

Wiping her eye, Azure looked over her shoulder at the small cloudbank over SkyWorld. *I love you…* she sent before turning and beginning her own descent.

...

The trip down from SkyWorld toward Melior was uneventful. The party weaved around some of the more ominous clouds until they saw the ground clearly. With Ike and Pit in the lead, they continued to fly until the towers of the castle could be seen in the distance.

One the way down, Ike filled Pit in about what he had heard earlier. They discussed the possible difficulties that might lie ahead for the two youths, but in the end decided that they would back the pair up, no matter what.

*Is that it?* Raven asked Zephyr as he pointed. He hadn't been to the ground since he had been rescued and had never been allowed to join Zephyr and Azure when they made their almost yearly trip to visit with their aunt.

*Yeah, that's it* Zephyr replied. He looked over at Raven, marveling at his boyfriend's beautiful black feathers. It then struck him how he had just thought about Raven…his _boyfriend_. He made a mental note to discuss this later with Raven.

*Oh wow…this is even a bigger city than SkyWorld!* Raven exclaimed as he looked down at the still deserted streets. *There has to be thousands of buildings!*

Zephyr chuckled at Raven's enthusiasm. *And hundreds of thousands of people! You're going to love it here.* He then saw Raven look at him and smile.

*Of course I'm going to love it here, I'm with you,* Raven sent, winking. Zephyr returned a beaming grin.

Eventually, the party set down outside the main gates of the castle. As a matter or formality, Ike presented himself to the main guard, who instantly recognized him.

"Sir Ike!" the guard exclaimed. "I was told you would be arriving this morning."

Ike nodded his head. Even though he had been living in SkyWorld for years, he was still regarded as a hero and savior in Crimea.

"Please…follow me…" the guard said as he had one of the others open the gate. The group then began the long walk toward the front doors of the large, elegant castle.

"How the heck do you stand these?" Raven said as he took an awkward step, looking down at his sandals.

"Trust me," Azure giggled. "You get used to them in time.

"Why wear them in the first place" he asked, kicking a small stone.

"The ground is nowhere as clean and forgiving a place as SkyWorld," Zephyr said. If you went around barefoot down here, your feet would turn black with dirt…"

"Not to mention the rocks and sticker plants…" Azure added.

"Okay…okay…" Raven grumbled. "I see your point, but I'm taking these things off as soon as I can."

"At least you don't have to wear boots," Zephyr said with a grin.

"That's good enough, captain," Ike said to the guard. "I know the rest of the way."

The guard looked at Pit, Ike and even Azure, noticing the weapons at their waists. He was about to say something, but he knew better. Only Ike could afford such freedom in the castle. "Yes sir," he said with a bow and turned.

After the guard walked off, Ike gathered everybody around and informed them of the standard rules that applied while they were there. He told them that the queen would insist that they treat this as their home and drop formality unless she was wearing the crown. Turning and opening the door, he led them into the main foyer of the castle. He then started to lead them toward where he knew the queen and prince would be at this time, their private dining room.

Tristan walked with the group in silence. He hadn't been here since being rescued, and now memories that he had tried to restrain were slowly coming back.

Walking behind him, Zephyr couldn't help but feel his emotions. *You alright?* he sent.

Looking over his shoulder, Tristan managed a wan smile. *I'll be fine Zephyr, just thinking about the last time I was here.*

Zephyr smiled in return. *Don't forget, you're part of our family. If you want to talk, just let any of us know.*

Tristan smiled warmly. *Thank you Zephyr,* he sent.

Ike led them through various galleries and rooms until they came to the main dining hall. Off to the side was a pair of doors that looked to be semi-hidden. "This is the private dining hall," Ike explained as everybody gathered around him. "If I know Elincia and Geoffrey, they will be in the hall having breakfast and getting ready for the day." He turned and slowly opened the doors for everyone to walk in.

The private dining hall was about a third the size of the main one, and lacked most of the ornamentation. Sitting at the head of the table was Queen Elincia with Prince Geoffrey sitting next to her. Also at the table were the queen's closest friends, Mist, Rolf, Link, Soren and Annabeth.

"Ike…Pit!" Elincia exclaimed, quickly standing and hurrying toward the group. She hugged Ike tightly while everyone else gathered around the group, totally excited by their arrival.

(end chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 6

"Ike!" Elincia exclaimed as she hugged the tall angel tightly. "How long has it been?"

"Elincia," Ike laughed as he hugged the queen. "We were here six months ago for Mist's wedding." He then backed up, looking at her. "How have things been since then?"

"Things have been going very well," she laughed as she looked at all of the angels. "I see you brought quite a collection with you." She then took turns greeting everyone, stopping as she came to Raven. "Now Ike, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this fine young man."

"This…is Raven," Pit said, coming up behind the blushing youth and putting his hands on his shoulders. "He was rescued at an early age and adopted by my sister." He then grinned sideways at his son. "Since then, he and Zephyr have been inseparable."

Raven laughed nervously as he slightly bowed.

"Oh come now, Raven," Elincia chuckled as she pulled the surprised youth into a hug. "You can dispense the formality when it's just us. Any friend of Zephyr is a friend of mine." She then insisted that everyone sit and relax; today was a day for visiting and relaxing.

The small private dining hall of the Queen was immediately full of chatter from everyone. Tristan thanked Link and Soren multiple times for allowing him to stay with them, Ike and Pit struck up a long conversation with Elincia and Geoffrey, and Azure jumped on her aunt Mist, excited about the prospect of having another cousin.

The morning, and part of the afternoon, was spent exchanging tales of life in different worlds. For lunch they had moved out onto the patio, still catching up. It was after everyone finished eating that Annabeth and Azure brought up the idea of going to the market with Zephyr and Raven.

"I don't know…" Ike said, mulling it over and winking at Pit.

"Father, I'm a Defender of SkyWorld," Azure stated, putting her hands on the pommel of her sword. "I can take care of myself."

Ike looked at Pit and the two shared a private conversation. He then looked at Link and Soren.

"I don't have any problem with it," Link said nonchalantly, waving his hand as he answered the unasked question. "Annabeth is very skilled at the sword."

"Just like her father," Soren added, glancing at Link with adoration. "If it would make you feel any better, Ike, we could dispatch a small regiment of guards to accompany them, perhaps twenty to thirty?"

Ike merely raised an eyebrow.

Soren caught it. "For each of them?"

Most of the adolescents shot him varying looks of disbelief, but quickly realized that he was joking, something rather uncharacteristic of Soren.

Ike chuckled. "Okay, the four of you can go….BUT, you all need to be back at sunset for dinner."

The four immediately agreed as they jumped to their feet before dashing from the patio.

Everybody broke out laughing. "I didn't think our conversation was that boring," Elincia chuckled. "If I would have known I would have dismissed them long ago."

"I know Azure has been itching to hit the market," Ike said. "Plus Zephyr wanted to show Raven around. This is his first time on the ground since he was rescued."

"I'm not familiar with that story," Elincia said, taking a sip of her drink. "How did it all happen?"

Ike smiled and sat up. He then started telling everyone about Raven's rescue and acceptance into SkyWorld despite being from a tribe of chaotic angels. That brought more questions which Ike and Pit politely began to answer.

...

"I didn't think we'd ever get away," Annabeth laughed as she led the three angels down an expansive corridor. "I've been looking forward to you all coming for days. The last thing I want is to be stuck with the grownups all day going over politics and stuff like that." She then turned and flashed Zephyr a smile. "I think it will be so much fun with you two staying with us, I only wish you could stay too Azure."

"I do too, but now that I'm a Defender, I have a duty to uphold," Azure replied. "Don't worry though. We plan on making a few visits while Zeph is training with your dad."

"I've also been looking forward to it for a long time," Zephyr replied as he walked next to Raven behind the two girls. "I heard that you all moved into a new house."

"Yeah, a few months ago we moved into a really nice house in the country. It's set right between a lake and a forest, great for exploring." she replied.

"It sounds awesome," Raven said, breaking his silence. Until now, he had been all but invisible, quietly taking everything in.

Annabeth looked at the black-haired angel, smiling broadly. Although she had just met him, knowing he was close friends with Azure and Zephyr made her feel totally at ease with him. "Raven…I know you two will have an amazing time."

She led the angels outside and down the main road toward the market, excitedly talking about pretty much everything as they went. When they entered the market, Raven stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. There were hundreds, if not thousands of people milling about, buying and selling.

"Oh…wow…" he gasped, slightly stunned as he stared at the crowd. "This place is huge!"

"And there's nothing you can't find here," Zephyr said, also taking in the scope of the market.

"Well guys, let's start on this side," Annabeth said, leading the angels to one of the market stalls. From there, they made their way from shop to shop, slowly taking in everything. Some hours later, they found themselves sitting at a small table at a small sidewalk café, comparing their purchases while drinking an exotic fruit juice drink.

"It was nice of the man at the weapons shop to let us purchase on your dad's line of credit," Zephyr said to Annabeth as he admired a small silver dagger, similar to the one that Azure had purchased a few years ago.

"My father uses him as one of his main suppliers for swords," Annabeth replied. "Since becoming one of the Queen's main trainers, he's been giving the guy a lot of business."

Azure took a sip of her drink. "So Raven, what do you think of the market?

Raven laughed. "Az, this place is amazing! I saw so many things I'd like to get!" He then glanced around their table and lowered his voice. "But there sure are a lot of people staring at us."

"They're just not used to seeing winged people and probably think you are laguz," Annabeth said. She then went on to tell Raven about the different races of laguz. Right when she was about to finish, she heard her name called, making her turn her head. "Great," she muttered under her breath. Azure, Zephyr and Raven all turned to see a tall young man walking up. He was strutting and carrying himself as though he was the most important person there.

"Hello Annabeth, funny running into you here," the man said.

"Derrick, I'm kind of busy right now," Annabeth said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I didn't know you were friends with any laguz," Derrick said in an offhand manner, ignoring what she said. He then put his hand on the table and leaned toward her, almost knocking over Raven's drink. "Why haven't you replied to any of my letters?"

*What an ass,* Raven sent to both Zephyr and Azure as he quickly grabbed his glass.

"I thought I made it clear in my last letter that I didn't really think it was working out," Annabeth said in forced calm tone.

"Well, I thought it was working out just fine," Derrick replied. He glanced at Azure, Zephyr and Raven as if he just realized they were there. "Who are your friends?"

"That doesn't matter," Annabeth replied. "I think you should…"

"The name is Azure," the blue-haired angel replied with an overly pleasant smile, interrupting Annabeth. She shot her friend a wink and continued. "And this is my brother Zephyr and our friend Raven. Funny, Annabeth never mentioned you before."

Derrick looked at Annabeth as though shocked at this news and then back at Azure. "The name is Derrick, son of the ambassador to Gallia." He then stopped and took a closer look. "You…you three don't look like laguz,"

"That's because we're not laguz," Raven said with an irritated tone. "We're angels."

"Angels?" Derrick asked slightly surprised as he looked at Raven. "A black-winged angel?" He mused aloud, narrowing his eyes as though trying to remember something.

"Yes, black wings," Raven said, standing up and slightly opening his wings as if to make a point.

Derrick's eyes went wide. "You…you are one of those evil angels," he gasped, taking a step back. He then looked at the young Hylian. "Annabeth, why are you associating yourself with filth like this?"

Azure shot to her feet, drawing her sword. "Filth?" she exclaimed.

"Derrick, that's enough!" Annabeth shot, also jumping to her feet. "I will not stand for you insulting my friends."

Chuckling slightly, Derrick took a few steps back. "Well…if these are the kind of friends you choose to hang out with, perhaps it's a good thing that I dumped you."

Annabeth laughed. "How quickly you forget. It was I who dumped you. Now, get out of here before my friends decide to take matters into their own hands."

Derrick's smug smile faltered. He looked at Azure, with her slender saber in hand, then to Zephyr with his hand on the hilt of his dagger, then finally to an unarmed Raven, who was still standing with his arms defiantly folded, his red eyes threatening. "Your loss, Annabeth," he said, looking back at the Hyliain before turning and hurrying away.

Annabeth sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry you had to meet him," she said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

Azure quickly sat next to her and put her arm around her friend. "Oh don't worry about that. I take it he was a less than ideal boyfriend?"

Raven also sat back down, closing his eyes and taking a few deep calming breaths. He knew that his eyes had changed, just as they had a few times in the past when he was extremely upset. Feeling a hand on his arm, he opened his now deep purple eyes and met Zephyr's loving and understanding gaze.

Annabeth lifted her face and looked at Azure. "Are you kidding? He was the worst boyfriend I've ever had." With an exasperated sigh, she looked at the three angels. "Thank you, all of you."

Azure chuckled a little. "Let me guess…he was interested only in himself and only wanted something pretty to be seen with as opposed to a girlfriend."

"Oh, you've met him before?" Annabeth chuckled, making everyone laugh. Conversation quickly resumed, and the discussion went from there to boyfriends in general and how she currently didn't have one. "Do you have anyone?" she eventually asked Azure.

Azure smiled and sighed. "Yeah…" she said dreamily. "His name is Taran, and he's the sweetest, most wonderful guy there is."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Annabeth smiled when Azure finished. "You're so lucky to have him." She then looked at Zephyr with a hopeful look. "Do you have someone special back home?"

Zephyr glanced sideways at Raven and blushed. "Well…yeah, I do. In fact, I am the luckiest angel alive to have him."

Annabeth sighed, slightly disappointed. "What about…" she started to ask Raven when she cut herself off. "Wait, did you say 'him'?" Her eyes slowly traveled from Zephyr to Raven, who was smiling warmly back at the blushing angel. "Oh wow…" she whispered. "You two?"

Azure grinned and took a sip of her drink. "Congratulations guys, you now have another girl going goo-goo-eyes over you."

...

The sun was just about to set when the four walked through the main gates of the castle. They had spent the rest of the day continuing to shop and check out the various wares of the market. Annabeth had quickly accepted the news of Zephyr and Raven, and was genuinely happy for them.

"I am beat," Zephyr said as they walked into the castle. "I can't remember when I've walked so much."

"Well, you usually fly everywhere," Annabeth laughed. "If you want to fly ahead to the dining hall…"

"No, that's okay, we'll walk with you," Raven said as he walked between Azure and Annabeth, playfully putting an arm on both of their shoulders.

"Hey! Trying to get me jealous?" Zephyr chuckled as he wormed his way between Annabeth and Raven.

Laughing, they made their way to the main dining hall. As they got there, they saw everyone assembling for dinner.

"Ah, just in time," Ike smiled as Azure and Zephyr walked toward two empty seats between him and Pit. Zephyr noticed this and saw another empty seat next to Tristan. All it took was a quick mental appeal to his sister for her to quickly veer and intercept Raven, who had noticed the seating arrangements and had begun walking toward the chair next to Tristan. A glance and a head nod at Zephyr was all the black-haired angel needed. Grinning he walked over and sat between Pit and Zephyr.

"Well, we are all here," Elincia said smiling. She rang a small bell and a numerous servants began to appear, ready to serve the guests. Dinner was long and included a multitude of foods, most of which Tristan and Raven had never seen. Chuckling to himself, Pit had to show Raven the correct way to shell a lobster. "I remember having a hard time with them as well," he reassured Raven. After the seemingly endless array of dishes, the desserts made their appearances. It wasn't until at least nine o'clock that dinner was over. Among the discussions were plans that tomorrow morning, soon after Ike, Pit and Azure were to fly back to SkyWorld, Link, Soren, Annabeth, Raven, Zephyr and Tristan would make their way to the country house.

Soren and Link excused themselves, followed shortly by Mist and Rolf. "Um…where are we staying?" Raven quietly asked Zephyr.

"Father said that you and I would have to share the room I'm usually in," Zephyr said. "Want to head up there?"

"Silly question," Raven grinned.

Azure and Annabeth excused themselves, stating that they wanted to take a stroll together and do some more catching up. Eventually, everyone else went their own ways.

...

"Oh wow!" Raven exclaimed as he entered the large room which was lit by a few strategically placed oil lamps. Against the wall was a sizable bed, framed with side tables. A larger table sat at the foot of the bed with both of their traveling bags upon it. Across the room, twin doors were open to the balcony, allowing the cool night air into the room. "This room is bigger than yours and mine combined at home," He said as he walked to the balcony door and looked out at the starlit night.

Zephyr smiled as he walked over to his boyfriend and slowly took his hand.

Raven looked at him and smiled in return. "Hey…" he whispered. "We're finally alone. Want to…go to bed?"

Blushing, Zephyr led Raven to the bed and pushed him down. "Yeah…I want to go to bed." He laughed and climbed onto the bed, straddling his boyfriend. "But I don't think I want to go to sleep just yet."

Looking up at Zephyr, Raven grinned. "Oh? Not tired?"

Zephyr simply shook his head. "Not at all."

...

"So…you actually saw it?" Annabeth exclaimed. She and Azure were standing on the ramparts of the wall that surrounded the castle. "I mean…it was hard?"

Azure giggled slightly at her friend's shocked tone. "You forget Annabeth, angels don't care about nudity. In fact, I've seen everyone in SkyWorld naked at one time or another."

Annabeth thought about that for a few moments. "Well, what if you want some privacy, you know, to bathe and stuff?"

"There's a lake in the main park that everyone goes to when they want to bathe and clean up. We also go there just to swim and have fun," Azure explained. She then leaned over the wall and looked down over the city. "It's a totally different world than here."

"I don't think I could do that," Annabeth said, leaning over the wall next to Azure. She grinned as she looked sideways at her friend. "So…is looking the only think you've done?"

Azure laughed and couldn't help but blush slightly. In truth, she had been thinking a lot about her and Taran getting intimate. "Yeah, so far it was just the one time."

"So far, huh?" Annabeth laughed.

"Well? What about you?" Azure asked, trying to change the subject. "How far did you and Derrick get?"

"Oh please, don't even mention the name," Annabeth groaned. "Thank the gods the most we ever did was kiss, and even that was very forgettable."

"And…is that the farthest you've ever gone?" Azure pressed.

Annabeth looked at her friend and grinned slyly. "So far."

(end chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Shades of Grey – 2

Chapter 7

"I wonder how the boys are doing," Pit mused as he lowered himself into the large, steamy bathtub, careful to keep his wings above water.

"It's been about an hour since they went to bed," Ike replied, also lowering himself into the steamy water, opposite from his lifemate. "They're probably sitting up in bed, talking about the weather or shopping."

Pit laughed and lightly kicked Ike's hip with his foot. "You know what I mean. Two guys in love and alone, they're probably…"

"Getting busy?" Ike asked, chuckling. "Pit, don't worry yourself. Zephyr couldn't have found a better person to fall in love with."

"It's not that…" Pit replied. "It's just…" he sighed and closed his eyes. "It's just that they are growing up." His voice carried a slight melancholy to it.

Ike rested his hand on Pit's leg under the water and rubbed it slightly. "I know," he softly said. "Zephyr is about as tall as you are and Azure...she's developed into quite a young woman. They're both of age and we shouldn't stand in the way of their love lives. We've done a good job with them, both of us. They're both ready to take it from here."

Pit slowly nodded, staring off into space.

Noticing this, Ike slowly got to his knees between Pit's legs and leaned forward, lightly kissing his silken lips. "Tonight, I want to think only about our love life."

Kissing Ike in return, Pit grinned. He then gently pushed Ike back so he was sitting on his heels. "Tonight, you won't be able to think of anything else…I promise you." He then stood, spreading his wings wide and folding his arms. "But first, you'll wash me."

Ike grinned at Pit's uncharacteristic demanding tone, knowing full well there was only one reason he would talk like that. "Yes…sir," he chuckled, soaping up a washrag. He then got to his knees and proceeded to wash his lifemate, certain that tonight he would be thinking of no one else.

...

"Oh gods….that feels so good!" Zephyr moaned as he stretched his body, arching his back. Hovering between his legs, after some playful teasing, Raven had just taken his erect member into his warm mouth. "Raven…don't stop…please…" he begged.

Raven slowly began to bob his head. Although this was the first time that he had ever done this, the reactions he was getting from his love made him want to continue that much more. He began to slowly run his tongue around the erection, almost playing with it. Coming off, he looked up and saw Zephyr, with his eyes clenched shut, panting in anticipation. He smiled and started licking around the tip before taking it back into his mouth.

Jolts of almost unreal sensations were shooting up Zephyr's spine. The feelings he was experiencing were unlike any he had ever before in his life. On top of that, the love of his life was freely and willingly delivering them to him. He reached down and gently ran his fingers through Raven's ebony hair. "I love you…" he whispered.

Bobbing slightly faster, Raven knew what was going to happen. He had dreamed of doing this with Zephyr for some time, even going so far as to fantasize about it; now, it was for real. Tasting the beginnings of Zephyr's release, he slowed down, wanting to drag it out and make it last.

Zephyr too was feeling the familiar feelings centering in his groin. "Al...almost there…" he gasped with quavering breath.

Raven smiled as he began to again tease Zephyr's member with his tongue and teeth. He knew that this would make orgasm that much more powerful. Then, reaching up, he began to gently fondle his lover's smooth sack.

"Raven…please…" Zephyr pleaded through his pants. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly and his legs were trembling. He could feel himself getting ever so closer to the edge.

Looking up at Zephyr, eyes still shut and his body squirming, Raven decided to grant his lover what he so desired. Slowly, he took the member back into his mouth and clamped tight around it. He then started to bob his head in a steady rhythm, knowing it wouldn't take long.

"Ahh….ah…" Zephyr whimpered. "Yes…yes…" It then hit…and time seemed to stand still. He felt his body convulse once as his muscles involuntarily stiffened. His knuckles were white from squeezing the sheets so tight and his toes curled as his legs continued to tremble. He felt the orgasm wash over his body as Raven continued to bob. Eventually, he felt his body relax and let out a long, satisfied sigh. The sensations emanating from his groin were slowly fading as he felt himself slip into a pleasant afterglow. He wasn't even aware that Raven had come off of him and was now laying on his side, looking at him with a warm smile. Blinking his eyes a few times, he turned and embraced Raven tightly, pressing his lips against his. Snaking his tongue into Raven's mouth in a passionate kiss, he tasted what he figured was the remnants of his release.

Raven held Zephyr close, returning the kiss in earnest. What he had just experienced, the raw physical and emotional feelings he had delivered to his boyfriend, were almost too much for him. Feeling Zephyr's heart beating against his chest and knowing it was beating for him, almost brought tears to his eyes. He was then slightly surprised when Zephyr slowly rolled him onto his back and broke the kiss. Looking up at his lover, he was immediately drawn into those deep blue eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, both relishing in the pure love that was flowing between them. Eventually, Zephyr broke the silence. "That was amazing," he whispered. "You…are amazing."

Raven grinned up at him. Reaching down, he cupped both of Zephyr's backside cheeks and playfully squeezed. "That was pretty intense, wasn't it?" he chuckled. His eyes then widened as Zephyr slowly began to make his down, pausing to kiss the nape of his neck.

"I'll show you intense…" Zephyr whispered, teasingly nipping Raven's neck as he started to make his way ever so slowly down between Raven's legs.

...

Azure's eyes fluttered open. Next to her, Annabeth was still sound asleep. The two had stayed up late, talking about pretty much everything. It had gotten so late that the Hylian had asked if she could just stay the night with her so they could talk more. Azure had quickly agreed, and the two had settled into bed, continuing to chat until they'd finally fallen asleep.

She looked to the open balcony doors and saw the first rays of dawn lighting the sky. Slowly getting out of bed, she straightened her tunic and made her way out onto the balcony. The cool morning air was refreshing and she opened her wings. Within a few beats, she was airborne. An early morning flight would help clear her mind of everything that she and Annabeth had talked about the previous night. The more she thought about it, the more she wished that she would be able to stay with Zephyr, Raven and Tristan…but that would mean leaving Taran at home.

As she soared above the tall turrets of the castle, she thought about him. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how much she truly loved him, and how the talk last night with Annabeth had cleared her mind where he was concerned. Right now, her heart was so full that she could fly all day. Losing track of time as she dreamily flew around the castle grounds, she was surprised when she got a sending from her father, Pit. *Azure, it's time for breakfast.*

*I'll be right there,* she replied, turning and swooping in for a landing on her balcony. There she saw Annabeth, sitting up in bed and yawning. "Good morning," she said merrily.

"G'morning," Annabeth replied. "It seems like we just went to bed."

"I know," Azure laughed. She walked up to Annabeth and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for all the advice you gave me last night. I really appreciate it."

Annabeth chuckled and hugged her friend in return. "Think nothing of it. I think that we should head down to the dining hall for breakfast though. The queen will have our heads if we're late."

Laughing, the two quickly made themselves presentable and left for breakfast.

...

Breakfast almost had a somber mood. The queen was beside herself as most of her friends would be leaving shortly, either going to Link and Soren's country home or up to SkyWorld; the only exception being Raven and Zephyr who seemed almost giddy.

Inevitably breakfast came to an end and the two traveling parties made their way to the large courtyard behind the castle.

"You two behave yourselves," Ike said to Zephyr and Raven. "Don't forget that you are guests of our friends."

"Yes sir," the two youths replied in unison.

Ike laughed at the pair. "Also, Link will have a communication crystal that our goddess provided. Don't hesitate to contact us if you need to."

"We will be visiting in about a month," Pit said as he approached. He then swept Zephyr into a tight hug. "Be good, my son," he whispered.

"I will," Zephyr quietly replied. He then took a step back and wiped his eyes. "Don't worry," he said to both of them. "I will be with the best archer and the best sorcerer in the world."

"Not to mention the best cook…" Raven started.

"And the best friend," Zephyr interrupted, smiling at Raven.

"About that," Ike said in a lowered voice. "We think that you two make a wonderful couple and want you to know that we are totally behind you."

Both Zephyr and Raven's eyes grew and their mouths popped open. "How did you…" Raven started.

"Oh come on," Pit chuckled. "It's easy to tell that you two love each other, just how you look into each other's eyes…we've both been there." He reached down and took Ike's hand. "If you have any questions…or need any advice, we'll always be there for you."

Raven looked at Zephyr and blushed slightly. He then slowly took his boyfriend's hand in his. "We might as well not try to hide it."

"Oh trust me," Ike grinned. "Link already figured it out as well."

Zephyr laughed a little. "Yeah…why hide the fact that I'm in love?" He then reached up and lightly caressed Raven's cheek, making the ebony-haired youth grin and blush.

"However…" Ike said. "There is a time and a place for everything, and right now we need to be getting back to SkyWorld."

They joined Azure, Annabeth and the rest of those that were leaving today and said their goodbyes. Azure hugged Zephyr extra long, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Be careful Zeph," she said, biting her lower lip to keep from crying. "We'll be seeing you in a month or so.

"You be careful too," Zephyr said to her with a grin. "Try not to upstage all of your fellow defenders, and say hi to Taran for me."

Azure grinned and blushed slightly. "No offence Zeph, but I doubt you will be on either of our minds when we meet later today."

Zephyr chuckled. "You two make a great couple," he said, hugging his sister again.

"You and Raven make a great couple as well," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

After everyone said their long goodbyes, Pit, Ike and Azure walked away from the group and spread their wings in unison. Within seconds, they were airborne.

Zephyr sighed, watching they ascend. "There they go," he softly said to nobody in particular. He then felt Raven's hand squeeze gently in his.

"Hey, you okay?" Raven softly asked.

Looking at his boyfriend he smiled. "Yeah…I'm fine. I have you after all."

...

"I've been looking forward to riding one of these for a while," Raven said excitedly as he rode next to Zephyr on a gray mare.

"Is that so?" Link said with a grin. "Well that's a first." He was riding on the other side of Raven as this was his first time on a horse.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Well, it seems that every time I've taught an angel to ride a horse, they are petrified," he said. "I remember Pit hid behind Ike for a few minutes before he would even look at a horse, while Azure and Zephyr were trembling so much that they lost half their feathers."

"I wasn't that bad," Zephyr laughed. "I was just…nervous."

"Were you just as nervous?" Annabeth asked Tristan.

He laughed slightly. "No, not really. My former employer had a lot of horses and I sometimes had to get his coach ready." Leaning down he patted the neck of the chestnut stallion he was riding. "In fact, I kind of like horses."

"I like them too," she smiled, glad that they had something in common.

"Okay guys…" Link said as they left the main gate to the city. "Half a day's ride and we'll be home."

...

The trip back to SkyWorld seemed to drag on. While initially feeling down about leaving her brother on the ground, Azure's spirits perked up when they spotted the main sky island. She knew that her boyfriend was up there, somewhere. Passing her fathers, she was the first over the rim.

*I'm going to the castle to see when I'm back on duty,* she sent. *Want me to get your assignments too?*

Pit winked at Ike. *That would be great. We'll see you at dinner,* he replied.

With a silly smile on her face, Azure flew toward the castle, praying that she would see Taran there. As she got closer, she saw two angels in the courtyard sparing with training spears. The one with the bright red hair was unmistakably her uncle, Blayze, the other with long golden hair, was her Taran. She hovered for a while, watching as Blayze parried and thrust, trying to break through Taran's defenses.

"Good…good!" Blayze yelled as Taran met his thrust with an upswing, making the spear tip go awry. "You have a gift for reading your opponent," he said resting the butt of his spear against the smooth marble.

Taran grinned. "Thank you," he said, wiping his forehead. It was clear that the two had been training for a while.

"Perhaps we should leave off here," Blayze said with a grin. He then looked up and over his shoulder where Azure was hovering. "Something tells me that you're going to have a new training partner; I know how you two like to train."

Looking up, Taran smiled widely when he saw Azure. *Hello, my love,* he sent to her.

Trying to contain her excitement, Azure landed and picked up a spear. "Maybe later…Taran looks a bit winded." *Hello, my darling,* she replied.

"What?" Taran exclaimed, still grinning. "I'm not too winded to take you now." *I want to hold you more than anything.*

"Oh?" Azure exclaimed, readying herself. *There's no place I'd rather be than in your arms.*

"Well…" Blayze chuckled. "Looks like I was right Taran. Good luck." He turned and started walking toward the main office of the Defenders. "Oh, don't forget to check your assignments, you two."

"I'm free for the rest of the day," Taran said to both of them. "And I know that you don't have patrol until tomorrow afternoon," he said, looking at Azure. *We have the rest of the day free.*

The corners of Azure's lips quivered into a slight smile. "Excellent, perhaps some archery then," she said. *Then I'm all yours.*

"I commend you both on your dedication," Blayze chuckled as he walked off.

"You know, I don't see any reason to keep it a secret anymore," Taran softly said to her. "In fact…" He backed up a little and lifted his head. "I love you Azure!" he yelled, making her gasp with surprise.

Blayze stopped and looked over his shoulder. "About time you admitted that," he mumbled with a slight smile. Then continuing his walk, he began whistling a tune.

Azure smiled broadly and leapt into Taran's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you too," she whispered as she rubbed her face against his soft hair.

(end chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 8

"This is a beautiful house," Tristan said to Link as he carefully dismounted, his silvery wings steadying him. The house was more like a small manor with over a dozen windows adorning the front façade along with ivy strewn columns and a large veranda.

"We lucked into it," Link said, also dismounting. It used to belong to a wealthy diplomat from Gallia." He then looked sideways at Annabeth. "But he didn't think it was big enough for him, his son, and all of his servants."

"I think he just wanted to be closer to Melior and all its intrigue," Annabeth interjected, gracefully hopping from her horse. "It's all about status with them."

Tristan noticed the distaste in the redhead's tone but chose not to pursue it.

Raven was looking all around him, his eyes wide with wonder. "There are the forests," he said pointing. "And the hills…"

"Don't forget the streams in the valleys," Annabeth said, grinning at her friend's excitement. She watched as the two young angels dismounted. "We're going to have a great time exploring."

"Only when studies and chores are done," Soren broke in as he stood by his horse. He handed the reins over to Link who led the horses to the stables in the back. "Don't forget Annabeth, one of the main reasons we are here is to help Zephyr with his training."

"Oh dad…" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's always about reading and learning with you." She walked up to the arch-sage and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry; you have my word that we won't interfere with your training."

Zephyr stood blushing. The last thing he wanted to do was to put people out of their way, and here everybody was making plans around him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Soren asked. "Let's go in and get settled." He walked up next to Zephyr. "This afternoon and evening we'll relax, and then tomorrow after breakfast we'll get down to training."

"That sounds like a good plan," Zephyr softly said, forcing a smile. He then felt a hand enter his; he knew it was Raven's. For a moment he was going to draw it away but remembered the discussions he had had with his boyfriend about no longer hiding things. He squeezed Raven's hand and smiled as they walked into the large house.

...

Azure laughed as she flew alongside with Taran, weaving between the branches of the tall trees of the remote forest. Reaching out her arm, her fingers at first barely touching his then interweaved with them, holding them tight. They slowed down and hovered, staring into one another's eyes.

"You were just gone for a day…but it seemed like an eternity," Taran softly spoke as he drifted closer, his wings quietly beating to keep him hovering at the same height as Azure.

Azure felt a lump in her throat. "I…I missed you so much," she quietly replied. She then looked around at the trees, making sure they were hidden. "I'm sure by now everybody knows."

"So…" Taran replied, wrapping his other arm around her. "Why would I mind if people know that I love you?"

Taking a deep breath, Azure pressed her body against his. By now they had slowly descended and were standing on the ground, among the tall pines and firs. She tilted her head up, knowing Taran's lips would soon grace hers.

They kissed and held one another for a while, relishing each others company. Eventually Taran pulled his head and looked down at her. He ran his fingers through her long, blue hair. "You mean everything to me," he whispered.

Azure looked up at him, not minding the tears of pure joy and love welling in her eyes. She then shuddered slightly as Taran's fingers lightly ran through her feathers.

Taran's face went a little red. "I…I want to show you something I did yesterday," he nervously said, stepping back and taking her hand. He then opened his wings prompting Azure to do the same, and the two took off.

Azure kept a hold of Taran's hand as they flew higher and higher, gently curving their path toward the edge of the main sky island. *Where are we going?* She thought-sent.

Glancing at her and grinning, Taran didn't answer, but instead pointed to one of the smaller sky islands that hovered high above the main one.

*I've never been to that one,* she sent. *What's up there?*

*You'll see,* he replied. Turning his head he looked up as the small island came closer. Eventually the pair rose over the edge and the sight made Azure's eyes widen in amazement. Before them was a tall mountain with sheer, rocky cliffs. The top half covered in a blanket of white snow. The air was cool and crisp as they landed on the rock strewn ground. "This is where we get ice for the kitchens and distribution," he said in explanation.

"That's right…" Azure replied, still looking around. "Before going out for Defender training you used to work at the castle harvesting ice. This is where you came?"

Taran simply nodded. "They make trips up here every few days to get ice from the mountain."

Azure looked at him, suddenly wondering why he had brought her here. She then laughed. "You brought me all the way up here to see where you used to work?"

Taran's eyes grew slightly and his face blushed. "Oh no…that's not why I brought you here," he quickly said. With his hand still in hers, he again opened his wings, as did Azure, and the two took off toward the mountain.

As the pair flew closer, Azure could see the rocky face riddled with large fissures and cracks. She glanced at Taran as they closed in on the sheer wall, wondering what he was up to.

"We need to land there," he said, pointing to a small ledge that disappeared into one of the many large crevices. Touching down and taking Azure's hand, he carefully walked along the wall until they made their way directly into the large crack. Almost immediately they were standing in a small room. "Stay here for a second," he said as he let go of Azure's hand.

Through the dim light Azure's sharp eyes could make out smooth walls, speckled with glistening crystals. There were also some things on the floor that she narrowed her eyes upon, trying to make them out. Suddenly there came a scratching noise and then light as Taran lit a small oil lamp. She watched as he lit another one, bathing the small cave in a warm glow. The crystals in the wall exploded in countless sparkles, looking like the stars in the heavens. Along the walls were small vases, filled with beautiful wildflowers. She couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it all

Taran walked up to Azure and put his arm around her, turning her around and showing off the room. "I found this place a few years ago but never thought of coming back here, that is until I thought about us." He motioned to a small bucket full of ice with a few bottles of juice and wine. Next to the bucket was a pile of thick blankets and linins. "I thought…that this could be our special place," he said, his face turning a deep red. "You know…if we want to be alone."

Azure looked at him, a warm smile on her face. "You did this…for me?" A nod confirmed her question and she embraced him tightly. "Taran it's beautiful!" She nuzzled her face against his chest and sighed. "It's perfect."

...

The morning light streamed through the window of the study, illuminating the small room and its countless books and small fireplace. Zephyr yawned, still a little tired from yesterday's travel and cleaning of the house. It hadn't been until late last night that Link had deemed everything perfect and allowed everybody to go to bed. It had been so late, in fact, that he and Raven practically had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. A smile played across his face as he thought about his boyfriend.

Soren set a small top, a child's toy, on the table before Zephyr, rousing him from his daydream. "You told me that you and your goddess were focusing on ambient energy, collecting and channeling what is around us all."

Zephyr nodded. "So far I've been able to slightly affect the temperature of liquids and…" he trailed off. In fact, his training had been a huge disappointment to him. Worse yet, he was afraid that he was displeasing Palutena.

"And what?" Soren asked in his usual short tone.

The angel sighed and looked down. "I know I can do more. It's just that there is always this barrier in front of me, holding me back."

The corners of Soren's mouth twitched into a slight smile. Unknown to Zephyr, with the aid of Mist's communication crystal, the arch-sage had spoken with the goddess about the youth and his training along with what could possibly be the cause of is troubles. "Zephyr, channeling the energy around you takes a lot of concentration. You need to be able to clear your thoughts and mentally relax." He looked at the crestfallen angel. "I know we just arrived here yesterday, but I feel that you are ready to start your training. Now, see if you can make the top spin."

Zephyr looked up and stared at the top. He hadn't attempted to use his powers since making the trip to the ground and was now being asked to move an object, something he had never done before.

"Concentrate…" Soren said softly as he folded his arms. "I know you can do this."

Taking a deep breath, Zephyr straitened up in the chair and focused on the top.

"That's it," Soren whispered in encouragement. "I can feel you gathering the energy, now do it."

Zephyr was indeed gathering the energy around him, but this time it felt different and much more powerful. "Are you doing something?" he asked, quickly looking up at Soren.

Soren grinned down at him and slowly shook his head. "This is you, Zephyr…all you."

He blinked his eyes a few times, losing his focus and feeling the power fading away. Never before had he so quickly been able to pull in the surrounding power. "Could it be where I am? I've never felt power like this before," he said, looking around the small room.

Soren took a seat from across the youth. "No Zephyr, this is a normal library in a normal house," he said, leaning back and studying the youth. "Let me ask you this, the last time you trained, was there something weighing on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked. His head HAD been clouded with doubt, worry and depression the last few times he had trained. Could that have been the block?

Soren arched an eyebrow. "I think you know what I'm asking."

Zephyr blinked a few times, realization flooding over him as a smile slowly crept across his lips. "Yeah…I do!" he exclaimed, laughing a little. His eyes then fell on the top. With a heart full of love and his head totally clear, he thought of Raven, the angel who he loved like no other. He narrowed his eyes slightly and quickly pulled in his power. It was so fast and potent, that Soren's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly sat up, surprised by the power he felt bristling from the youth.

"Zephyr…" Soren started as he looked at the angel, but a small noise made him look down where he saw the top rapidly spinning on the table.

...

"Are you feeling okay Zephyr?" Tristan asked as he placed the platter onto the table. Everyone was assembled at the end of the large table in the dining hall, eager to dig into whatever the silver-winged angel had prepared which was now filling the room with a mouth-watering aroma. "You look kind of tired."

Zephyr lifted his chin from his arms and smiled. "I'm just kind of drained." He felt a caring hand rest on his leg and looked over, meetings Raven's smile.

"Doing all that wizardry wore you out, huh?" Raven asked, chuckling at his boyfriend.

"It's an unfortunate side effect when training," Soren interjected as he glanced at the pair. "In time, and with more control, he will be able to utilize his arts with minimal physical drain."

Zephyr managed a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I can barely keep my eyes open." He then lowered his voice to a whisper so only Raven could hear. "Sorry, I know you wanted to have some fun tonight…"

Raven flushed slightly and then grinned. "Hey…I still plan on holding you in my arms as you sleep. That is worth everything to me," he whispered.

Everyone ate, making more than a few favorable comments on Tristan's cooking talents. The angel shyly blushed and thanked everyone, telling them that he was more at home in the kitchen than anywhere else. Eventually, they started excusing themselves, Annabeth insisting on helping Tristan with the dishes. The table was cleared and Link stood and stretched. "I plan on going hunting tomorrow," he announced. His eyes then fell on Raven. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Raven, who had been talking quietly with Zephyr, looked up in surprise. "Really?" He looked at Zephyr who chuckled in return. "Yeah, that would be great! Thanks!"

Link grinned. "Well, you might want to hit bed now. I plan on leaving before sunrise."

"Yeah…sure. I was going to take Zeph to bed anyway," Raven said standing up. "I wouldn't want him falling asleep on the way to bed."

Zephyr laughed, slowly stood, and together they made their way to their bedroom.

"Wow…Link is going to take me hunting." Raven mused as he shut the door behind them. Their bedroom was almost dark, the only light coming from the near full moon outside their windows. "Maybe he'll give me some pointers on archery."

"I bet you'll have a great time," Zephyr said, walking to the bed and gently plopping onto his back. "Wow…" he sighed. "I'm beat."

Raven laughed and walked up to him. "My poor, tired love," he said as he knelt down at the foot of the bed, unlacing one of Zephyr's sandals. He removed it and looked at Zephyr's bare foot. He looked at the sole, clean and still slightly smelling of the scented soap they had used this morning. Then, without even thinking about it, he leaned his face forward and lightly nuzzled his cheek against the incredibly soft sole. He felt Zephyr's warmth against his face and he couldn't help but smile and sigh.

"What are you doing?" Zephyr asked, his eyes still closed.

Raven blinked a few times, jostled back to reality by Zephyr's words. "Um…nothing," he said, quickly removing the other sandal. Staring at the other bare sole, he stood and to his surprise, found that he was quite aroused. He crawled onto the bed and helped Zephyr remove his clothing before removing his own.

"I think I impressed him," Zephyr yawned. "I only wish it didn't take so much out of me."

"He said that this wouldn't last long," he said as he turned on his side, meeting Zephyr's embrace. Suddenly, he was conscious of Zephyr's leg intertwining with his own, a soft foot gently rubbing against his calf.

"I love you," Zephyr whispered as he nuzzled his face against Raven's chest, slowly drifting to sleep.

Raven sighed and gently squeezed Zephyr in the embrace. "I love you too," he whispered as he closed his eyes, mindful of Zephyr's foot still resting against his leg.

...

"I could stay here all day," Azure sighed as she rested against Taran's chest. The two were still in the cave where they had remained all day, simply enjoying one another's company.

Taran smiled. "I could too," he replied, gently stroking her arm. "I wonder if our assignments will change now that we….well…we're a couple."

Azure giggled slightly at Taran's tripping over his words. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "So what if they do. As long as we have time for each other, that's all that matters." She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. The discussion of the previous night with Annabeth came to her. Was Taran the one for her? They had grown up together and were best friends. Now, they were a couple, something that made her heart swell with joy.

As if reading her mind, Taran leaned in and kissed her cheek. "As long as we have each other, we have all the time in the world."

Smiling, Azure closed her eyes, enjoying his contact. Thoughts of them going further crossed her mind, but she wasn't quite sure how to approach them. Now that everybody was sure to know, she decided that a long talk with her aunt was in her future. Perhaps Xera could give the guidance she needed.

"What are you thinking of?" Taran quietly asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Us," she truthfully replied.

"What about us?" Taran chuckled.

Azure was thankful that her face was hidden from his view. "Just…us…" she replied, blushing a deep red and trying not so giggle.

(end chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 9

Raven flew high above the manor grounds. Before him rose gentle rolling hills with numerous valleys and spotty forests. Behind him lay broad flat planes, broken here and there by a random stream or creek. They had been here for two weeks and he was beginning to feel a bit restless. Zephyr had been in training pretty much all day, every day since their arrival, and was always too worn out after to have any fun. The only exploring he had done was with Annabeth, who made it a ritual to go horseback riding at least two to three times a day. Now, it was mid-morning, the air crisp with the promise of cooler weather to come.

As he was darting around, practicing aerobatics, he spotted a horse heading toward the house. Hovering, he used his excellent angel vision to focus on the rider. It was a young man, someone that he had never seen before. He continued to hover, watching from on high, until the rider pulled up to the front of the large house and dismounted. That's when he dove toward the ground. He landed at the base of a tree near the front of the house just to see the rider hand something to Soren before turning and remounting his horse. Unseen, he waited until the man rode off before opening his ebony wings and again taking flight. Soon after zooming into the sky, he received a thought-sending from Zephyr.

*Hey Raven, where are you?*

*Just flying around. How's training?* he replied.

*Done for the day,* Zephyr sent. *Soren just received some packages from Melior and he gave me the rest of the day off.*

A broad grin swept across Raven's face. *Finally! Let's meet up and go for a flight!* he sent with excitement.

*I'll meet you in the front of the house,* Zephyr excitedly sent in reply.

Raven tucked his wings in and dove at full speed toward the ground. Perhaps it was the shape of his wings, or something in his lineage, but he had always been faster than any other angel from SkyWorld. Just as he touched down, Zephyr sprinted out the front door, a wide smile on his face.

Zephyr wasted no time and literally ran straight for his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. "We finally have some time together!"

Raven sighed, hugging Zephyr tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Zephyr replied. Eventually he backed up, an idea on his face. "I know, let's go exploring. Annabeth said that the brook to the west turns into a small lake. It's been ages since I've been swimming."

Raven grinned and nodded. "Let's do it!" At that, they both zoomed into the air and made their way toward the water.

...

"What's in the package?" Link asked, walking into the library. Behind a small desk, Soren sat, pouring over the contents of a small box, pulling out a few books.

"Just some research," he replied, picking up a dusty tome and examining the cover.

Link chuckled and sat across from his partner. "What kind of research?"

Soren looked up with a slightly annoyed look. Everyone knew that when Soren had a book in his hand that he was not to be disturbed. His mood quickly relaxed when he saw Link's warm smile. "These are journals from Sir Malcom," he replied. "For the past few years I've had people hunting them down. I want to look into this prophecy he spoke about when he was about to…"

"When he was about to kill Prince Geoffrey," Link finished. "And you've been hunting these down since then?" Link asked, astonished.

Soren looked down at the dusty book in his hand and nodded. "I just have to make sure that my training with Zephyr doesn't suffer."

Link leaned back and smiled. "How has he been doing?"

Soren looked off into space. "He surprises me every day. The sheer amount of power that boy has… is amazing."

"Ike said that mystics come along every couple hundred years," Link said. "Maybe there's a reason."

Soren slightly nodded. "Angels are still a mystery to me, but I'm learning a lot. They are a remarkable race."

"So take it a little slower with him, that way you'd have time to research these," Link offered. "I'm sure that he and Raven would enjoy the time together." He grinned and leaned in. "You know, Raven opened up to me a little the other morning when we were hunting. It seems like he and Zephyr are getting closer and closer… so I gave him a few words of advice, not to mention some hints here and there."

Soren quickly looked up, a slightly shocked look on his face. "You didn't…"

...

Tristan gripped the reins of the horse as he trotted alongside Annabeth. The two were taking an afternoon ride, something that had become a small ritual between the two. The past few weeks had been wonderful for the angel. He was free to experiment in the kitchen, wasn't on any schedule, and most of all be by himself. Never really a social angel, Tristan was finding that he was enjoying the company of Link and his family more and more. Even the quiet and mysterious Soren was friendly to him.

"Hello….Tristan…" Annabeth chuckled, pulling alongside his horse.

"Huh? Oh sorry," he sheepishly grinned. "I was lost in daydream again. What did you say?"

Annabeth laughed lightly. "I asked if you thought the horses needed a rest."

Tristan looked down at the young mare he was riding. "They haven't watered since we left," he said, patting the horse's neck. He then looked at her, suddenly wondering why she was asking his advice on the matter. She was the expert equestrian, not him.

"I agree," the redhead said as she veered slightly. "There's a small stream up here where we can let them relax."

He chuckled slightly and followed. They didn't have to ride far before they came to a small rise, beyond which was a small lake. He watched as she dismounted and began walking to the water's edge before he hopped from his horse. As he led his horse through the short grass that surrounded the pond, he saw movement to his right. Turning his head he saw Zephyr and Raven lying side by side in the soft grass, both dripping wet and very much naked. "Oh, hello guys," he called.

Annabeth turned to see where he was looking. That's when she saw both Raven and Zephyr sit up and wave.

"Hi!" Zephyr called. "Having fun riding?"

Annabeth froze for a few seconds, unable to tear her eyes from the naked youths. She watched as Raven got to his feet, spreading his black wings to their fullest and shaking them slightly, giving her more than an eyeful. Quickly, she spun her head so she was staring at the water, her face quickly getting warm.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day," Tristan called back as he met up with Annabeth. He saw her bright red face, trying her hardest to keep staring at the water. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong…" she stammered, still staring at the water. She then heard Raven's voice coming from much closer.

"Are you two going for a swim as well?" Raven called. "The water feels great."

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the suggestion. "I…I just remembered I needed to do something at home," she said, quickly turning and mounting her horse. It protested being turned away from the water. "I'll….see you guys later." At that, she spurred the horse into a quick gallop and within a second was gone.

"What was her problem?" Raven asked, walking up and putting his hands on his hips. Behind him, Zephyr chuckled knowingly.

...

Azure landed and walked to the rack on the wall that held their flying spears. Clicking the weapon in its place she turned just to see Blayze standing there, making her jump slightly.

"I'm glad you returned from your rounds," the fiery-haired angel said. "We need to talk about a few things." He then led her to one of the large oak trees that dotted the ground around the castle.

She bit her lower lip nervously as she leaned back against the tree. "What is it, Uncle?"

Blayze regarded her. "Azure, you are an amazing Defender…and so is Taran."

Azure sighed, knowing that a talk like this was coming.

"Your fathers and I have been trying to figure out how to keep the two of you in check," he said.

"What do you mean in check?" she said defensively, interrupting him.

"Calm down…calm down," he said holding up his hands. "We were merely talking about patrols and training."

She blinked a few times. "I don't understand…"

"Look," he said pointedly. "We don't want our two best defenders flying around with their heads in the clouds, all pining and moaning for one another. We're just asking… and trusting you two to keep your minds on your duties."

She continued to look at him defensively. "Have we been ignoring our duties? Is us being a couple going to be damaging to the Defenders?"

"No…no…not at all," he said. "What I'm trying to say is when you two are on duty, keep it professional, that's all."

Azure relaxed a little. "Of course we will."

"By the way," Blayze continued, a slight grin on his lips. "We all decided to make sure that the two of you are scheduled for patrols at the same time. That way you could have more time together after your shifts."

A smile broke out across Azure's face. "Really?"

"Believe me, if I didn't think Taran wasn't the right guy for you, he'd be flung over the edge by now," he said, making Azure giggle. "Just don't let me catch you two getting all moony at one another across the sky-island."

"Don't worry, you have my word that we won't," she replied with a broad smile. "Thank you." She then flung her arms around her uncle and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah..yeah…" Blayze chuckled as he returned the hug. "Now get on home. Your aunt Xera told me to send you there when I saw you. Something about …a talk."

"Um yeah…" Azure replied blushing as she pulled back. "Girl stuff, y'know…" She then turned and quickly took off in the direction of home.

...

Conversation was sparse at the table that night. Soren kept peaking into a small journal between bites. It was one of the books that had been delivered earlier that morning.

Zephyr and Raven were exceptionally giddy, trying hard not to giggle or laugh as they shared a private mental conversation.

Annabeth tried to look ahead, but on numerous occasions she found herself glancing toward Raven and Zephyr, feeling herself blush every time she did. Azure had warned her about the free-spirited ways of angels and how casual nudity was nothing big with them. Still, she couldn't get the site of the two naked youths from her mind.

Eventually, everyone departed to their rooms for the night. Soren had informed Zephyr that their training had been progressing so well that they would start ending their sessions after lunch.

"This is great news," Raven said, walking into their room. "We'll have every afternoon to ourselves."

Zephyr lit an oil lamp and nodded. "Soren says I've made great progress," he said. He then felt Raven's embrace from behind.

"I'm glad we're alone," he whispered into Zephyr's ear.

A flush crept over Zephyr's face. "Me too." He then turned around so he was facing Raven. Leaning in, he kissed Raven passionately.

The two continued to kiss, allowing their hands to wander over each other's bodies. Raven backed his head away and smiled. Words couldn't come to him so he wordlessly led Zephyr to the bed and gently laid him down so his legs were dangling over the edge. As had become the custom of the past couple of weeks, he knelt down and removed Zephyr's sandals, taking his time to gently rub his boyfriend's feet and toes.

Zephyr closed his eyes and softly moaned. "That feels good," he quietly said. By now he had figured out that Raven had a thing for his feet, something he didn't mind at all. In fact, he enjoyed the nightly foot rubs.

Raven grinned as he ran his thumb along one of Zephyr's arches, making him stretch out his toes. Slowly, he then moved his hands up Zephyr's legs, massaging and rubbing the soft skin, until he came to his belt. After he undid it, he continued to move up until he was hovering over Zephyr's face. Leaning in, he kissed his boyfriend's silken lips. As he did, he unclasped the pin at Zephyr's shoulders. Within seconds, Raven was slowly pulling Zephyr's shorts down his legs and off his feet. Standing back, he admired the naked beauty before him.

"What about you?" Zephyr asked as he looked at his staring boyfriend. "Surely I'm not the only one that's going to be naked tonight."

Reaching up, Raven unclasped his own pin and undid his belt. Eventually, he was standing naked at the foot of the bed, looking down at Zephyr. "Better?" he asked with a grin.

"I guess so," Zephyr replied, casually lifting his leg and running his foot along Raven's growing member.

Raven's eyes widened as he looked down.

Zephyr broke out laughing and got to his knees so they were equal height. He then sweetly hugged his boyfriend, sighing contently.

Raven returned the hug, allowing his hands to travel down to Zephyr's backside. Some of the 'tips and hints' that Link had given him ran through his head, and he definitely wanted to try them all, he just didn't want to rush things.

Zephyr continued to hug Raven, and as he did, he slowly reached down and encircled his lover's hardness. "Looks like you're ready for some fun," he whispered.

"With you…always," Raven replied, grinning as he gently squeezed Zephyr's cheeks.

...

A few nights later, Soren sat back in the large leather chair next to the fireplace. In his hands was a small journal from Sir Malcom that chronicled a small expedition into the mountains along the Crimean/Begnion border.

Across from him Link sat on the floor, fletching some arrows.

"Gods, I can't believe how lucky I am!" Soren exclaimed, a rare smile playing across his lips as he continued reading.

"Why? What did you find?" Link asked, looking up curiously.

"I think I located where Malcolm found the prophecy," Soren said. "Here he writes about an exploration to the mountains along the Begnion border. There he found the ruins of a dead race."

"A dead race?" Link asked, his eyebrow arching.

"Yes, a dead race. He doesn't go into it any further," Soren said. His eyes then narrowed. "That's odd…"

"Okay, now you've my attention," Link laughed as he stood and walked over to Soren. "What's odd?"

Soren pointed out where Malcolm had copied several lines of text in a long, flowing script. "It's some kind of language."

"I take it that you can't decipher it?" Link asked.

"No, but it appears that Malcolm found a way," Soren said, still intently focused on the journal. "I wish there was some kind of key or something that could help me figure this out." He read on a little. "It goes on to say that he was unable to copy all of it from the tablets," Soren said, still staring at the page.

"Tablets?" Link asked. "You mean that this prophecy thingy was originally carved in stone?"

"From what it seems," Soren replied. "And from what I can tell, there's more to the prophecy than is copied here."

"So wait a minute," Link said, standing up. "Malcolm stumbled upon this ancient prophecy, written in a language that he couldn't entirely decipher, and he thought it was relevant to today's happenings?"

Soren kept reading, almost ignoring Link. "I…I can't believe it," he whispered in amazement, his eyes growing wide in shock. "This is amazing! Listen…"

(end chapter 9)


	10. Chapter 10

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 10

Azure rested her head on Taran's shoulder and sighed contently. It had been a few days since they had been able to have some alone time. While being put on the same schedule did help, there always seemed to be other chores or duties that needed tending to. Today, however, was their day off and they were currently alone in their private hideaway, cuddled together on a soft blanket.

"That was an excellent breakfast you made," Taran said as he slowly ran his fingers along her arm. "It was nice of your fathers to invite me over."

"Like I've told you, silly…they like you," Azure said, looking up at him and smiling. "Try to relax a bit more around them, okay?"

Taran chuckled slightly. "Okay…I will." He then leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. "So, today is all ours. What would you like to do?"

Azure felt her face getting slightly warm. "Well…" she started as she ran her hand along his chest, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. "Why not stay here for a while?" Her hand then deftly unclasped the pin fastening his chiton. "I'm sure that we can think of something to do."

Taran's eyes grew as Azure slowly pulled his chiton down to his waist, exposing his chest. While he so wanted to go further with Azure, he had always felt himself holding back, afraid of rushing things. "Like…what?" he asked, a little uncertainty in his voice.

She giggled and rolled over so she was lying on top of him, her legs nestled between his. Opening her wings, she rested her head on his now bare chest and closed her eyes. "Maybe we could hold each other…in a way that we haven't before…"

Biting his lower lip nervously, Taran ran his fingers through her long, blue hair. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He then let his hand slide down and come to rest on the pin on her shoulder. Hesitating a few seconds, he unfastened it.

...

Soren walked into the small parlor where everyone was gathered. Their quiet mumblings ceased as the arch-sage stopped before the fireplace and looked at them. He paused as if looking for the right words before speaking. "For the past few years I've been researching the logs and journals of…" he paused and glanced at Zephyr before taking a deep breath. "The logs and journals of the late Sir Malcolm."

Zephyr's eyes grew slightly. "Malcolm?" he asked. "Why?" He then felt Raven's hand slide into his and give a reassuring squeeze.

"Just before he died, he mentioned that he wanted to kill Geoffrey to stop the prophecy," Soren replied. "Being a scholar and researcher of the arts, I felt duty bound to look into it."

"Can prophecies be stopped?" Tristan asked as he sat forward with interest.

"Some schools of thought say yes while others no," Soren replied. "But knowing what else is in store might help us prevent a disaster."

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

Soren picked up a small journal and flipped to a certain page. He then began to read.

_Behold it shall come to pass in the 5__th__ age where a great and powerful army from the east will descend upon its neighbor. Led by the mad king, the forces will be met and defeated by an army led by a fledgling hero._

He looked up from the journal at their uncomprehending faces. "I just described to you the invasion of Crimea by the armies of Daein."

"And the hero was your father," Link said, pointing to a surprised Zephyr. "It also says a little more about our buddy Ike."

"Exactly," Soren said, looking back at the journal.

_The hero will journey far and meet one whom with he will become equals._

"Equals? Who could be Ike's equal?" Annabeth asked as though such a thought was pure nonsense.

"My other father," Zephyr said, staring off into space. "Before they could be joined together as lifemates, Ike had to become Pit's equal. That's how he became an angel."

"That's right!" Raven exclaimed, turning toward Zepher. "Wow Zeph, your dad's in a prophecy!" It was clear that he was getting into the story. "So where does the prince thing come in?"

"That's the problem," Soren said. "The original prophecy was written in an unusual language that I can't understand, but Malcolm somewhat translated it. From what he wrote, the next line of the prophecy was _Peace will reign until the prince sits upon the ancient throne. Events will then unfold and a war of the Worlds will rage._

"Couldn't that mean any king that takes the throne?" Tristan asked.

"Possibly, but there have been no princes assuming the throne since the Great War," Soren said. "Hence the importance of finding the entire prophecy and deciphering it. If we knew what was to come, whether preventable or not, we would be at a tremendous advantage." He took a deep breath. "This is why we are leaving on a short trip into the mountains…before winter sets in. I need to find and copy down the rest of this prophecy."

Everyone was stunned by this announcement. "So…we're going on a quest?" Raven asked, his wings literally trembling with excitement.

...

Azure's eyes locked onto Taran's as he slowly lowered himself onto her. Wrapping her arms around him she felt the muscles rippling beneath the surface of his bare skin. The two were now naked and the feel of his warm body against hers was almost electric. Their lips met in an impassioned kiss and they rolled onto their sides, a collection of arms and legs, longing to make as much contact with the other as possible.

"Gods, I love you so much," Taran whispered as he moved his hand back down her body. It was like he couldn't touch her enough. From her thigh and backside, up her back and to her wingroots, his fingers played across her velvety soft skin, finally ending up sliding along one of her wings.

Sighing, Azure nuzzled her face against his chest. "I love you too," she softly replied, enjoying the feeling of Taran's fingers sliding through her feathers. She then rolled over so she was lying atop him. Looking up, their eyes met. "Taran, what do you think about taking our relationship to...the next level?"

Taran smiled warmly as he stared into her deep blue eyes. "Azure, I love you more than life itself. As long as we are ready, and I think we are, nothing would make me happier."

...

Pit paced back and forth in his bedroom. In front of him Ike was conversing with Soren through the red communication crystal. Things were happening so fast. He just found that his son would be accompanying Soren and Link on an excursion to some mountains.

"Pit?" Ike said, making the smaller angel turn his head. "What are your thoughts?"

Pit sighed and stood next to Ike. He peered into the crystal at the arch-sage. "This will be just a short trip then?" he asked.

The image of Soren nodded and his voice rang through the red crystal. "Link figured it would be a few days travel to the mountains. We wouldn't be staying for an extended time." He paused. "This is extremely important Pit. If the boys don't go with us then they would either be by themselves in the house for a few weeks…or they would have to go home to SkyWorld."

"What do they think?" Pit asked.

"They want to go," Soren said. He then grinned a little. "In fact, they both jumped at the idea of an adventure."

Pit felt Ike's arm on his shoulder. He then looked up at his life-mate. "They are of age," he wistfully sighed. "We shouldn't hold them back."

Ike slowly nodded. "Besides, they will be with two capable warriors. They'll be fine."

Looking at the crystal, Pit smiled slightly. "I would have jumped at the idea too when I was their age. In fact, I still would today." He slowly nodded. "Just…look out for them."

The image of Soren stared back at them, a serious look on his face. "Pit, Ike…I will defend them with my life if it comes to it."

...

"I can't believe that we're going on an adventure!" Raven exclaimed as he put the remainder of his clothes into his travel bag. The two had just come up from dinner, both told to pack their things and get a good night's sleep as they would be leaving just before sunrise. "Before this trip I'd never even seen a mountain, now we're going to be traveling to them."

Having packed quicker than his excited boyfriend, Zephyr had quickly gotten ready for bed. "Are you through yet?" he asked with feigned impatience.

Raven glanced over to the bed and froze. Lying on top of the covers was Zephyr, completely naked, resting on his stomach. His wings were open and relaxed, while he slowly kicked his legs. Without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend, Raven shoved the remainder of his clothes into the bag and then dropped it on the floor. He quickly made his way to the bed, kneeling down and kissing his boyfriend. "Want to have some fun?" he whispered.

"Of course I do," Zephyr giggled. "But you're still dressed."

Within seconds, Raven was naked and the two were laying side-by-side, hugging and kissing. Their hands were all over each other, rubbing and feeling. "Raven…" Zephyr breathed between kisses. "I want to become one with you." He then looked at Raven to get his reaction.

Raven's eyes went wide as they met Zephyr's. "You do?" he asked.

Zephyr slowly nodded. "I've been thinking a lot about it, and I love you so much that nothing could be more right."

Fighting back his emotions, Raven reached up and lightly stroked Zephyr's cheek. "I love you too." He slowly got up and off the bed, looking down at Zephyr. "But, you have to promise to tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"I promise," Zephyr chuckled as he laid back. He watched as Raven made his way to the dresser, returning with a small bottle in his hands. As Raven got back into bed, Zephyr brought his knees up, holding them with his hands. "Just…go slow at first, okay?" he asked a little nervously as he eyed Raven's very excited member.

"Of course," Raven chuckled as he unstopped the little bottle and poured a little oil onto his fingers. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Zephyr closed his eyes as he felt Raven preparing him. He loved the care and concern that his boyfriend was showing. Eventually he felt Raven move into position so he opened his eyes and locked onto Raven's

"Ready?" Raven asked with a slight nervousness to his voice.

Smiling, Zephyr nodded. The time he had been waiting for was upon him. Now, he and his love would become as one. He gasped initially, but more from surprise than pain.

"What?" Raven quickly asked, ceasing all movement. "Did that hurt?"

"No…" Zephyr said, a smile creeping across his face. "Doesn't hurt at all."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Raven continued his movement. "Oh…wow…" he sighed, feeling his boyfriend's tightness enshroud him.

"Yeah…this feels…" Zephyr started until Raven made contact with something within him. Jolts of pleasure instantly shot up Zephyr's spine, making him gasp loudly and shudder. "Gods!"

"What?" Raven asked again, a worried tone in his voice. "Did I hurt you?"

Blinking a few times in surprise, Zephyr shook his head. "No...not at all. In fact, it feels good." He then chuckled slightly at Raven's concern. "It feels amazing."

Grinning, Raven put his hands flat on the bed on either side of Zephyr's head. "Good, because I'm all the way in."

Zephyr smiled broadly as fears of the unknown washed away. This didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt amazingly good, both physical and emotional. He let go of his legs, wrapping them around Raven's waist and locking at the ankles. "How does it feel for you?" he asked.

Raven chuckled a little. "Zeph…You feel wonderful to me," he said. After some time, he slowly withdrew a little before sliding back in, eventually getting into a slow rhythm.

The jolt that had shot up Zephyr's back was repeated every time Raven's erection slid all the way back into him. He found himself gripping Raven's arms, the pleasure growing in him.

Raven was in heaven. He was making love to the most wonderful angel in existence. He continued to look down at Zephyr, amazed at the response he was getting as he picked up the speed. His breathing grew faster as he felt the sensations grow and grow. Each thrust, it seemed, was met with a soft grunt from him along with a slight sigh or moan from Zephyr. "So good…" he stammered.

"Gods Raven, this feels amazing," Zephyr groaned, tilting his head back in rapture. By now his legs were trembling so much that his ankles became unlocked and were now resting alongside Raven's hips, moving along with each thrust.

Feeling himself getting closer, Raven lowered himself down onto his elbows so they were chest-to-chest. Zephyr responded by hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.

Their lovemaking reaching a crescendo of passion, the two climaxed within seconds of one another causing time to stand still. There wasn't anything going on. No quests, no training, nothing. It was just the two of them, now joined as one.

Eventually, all movement slowly ceased save their rapid breathing. Raven slowly lifted his face and looked down at Zephyr who, like himself, was enjoying a pleasurable afterglow. "That was…"

"Breathtaking." Zephyr finished dreamily. He smiled warmly as he slowly rubbed Raven's sweaty back.

After a while of silent adoration, they made their way into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Hey…" Raven whispered a short while later. They were now cuddled up closely under the covers in their favorite position; Raven on his back and Zephyr on his side resting his head on Raven's chest, their legs intertwined.

"Yeah?" Zephyr replied.

Raven slowly ran a hand up and down Zephyr's back. "You know, you mean the world to me."

Zephyr looked up and gave Raven a kiss on the cheek. "You mean the world to me as well, you are my lovemate." He then rested his head back on Raven's chest, hearing his soothing heartbeat.

A smile played across Raven's lips as the term echoed in his mind. "Goodnight, my lovemate," he softly whispered before closing his own eyes, his heart so full of love it felt it might burst.

(end chapter 10)


	11. Chapter 11

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 11

Sharp gray eyes scanned the rugged terrain as the angel flew higher. They were trained upon a large cliff on the side of a mountain, looking for the features described by the arch-sage below.

*Do you see anything?* came a powerful sending. It was Zephyr who was riding along with the party while Tristan and Raven had taken to the air.

*Not yet.* Tristan sent in reply as he continued to fly along the cliff wall. The rocky face was imposing, almost a thousand feet high, and was riddled with countless crevices and caves. *It's supposed to be in this cliff?* he asked.

*Yes…a narrow crack that opens to a flat-topped boulder,* came the reply. *Soren says that it will resemble a long, skinny cave opening.*

Moving his head back and forth as he scanned, he just couldn't see anything that matched that description. A movement to his right told him that Raven had flown in next to him. He looked and saw a satisfied smirk on the ebony-haired youth. *Don't tell me…you've found it?* he sent, chuckling.

*Yup…and its right there,* Raven responded, pointing to the right as he flipped his hair from his face.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at where Raven was indicating. He saw a large boulder with a flat top and a narrow path leading to the ground, but instead of an opening, all he saw was rock. *I still don't see anything.* he sent, looking as hard as he could.

*What do you mean? Its right there.* Raven sent, a touch of mirth in his thoughts.

Starring, Tristan shook his head. *Are you sure you see it? All I see is the cliff.*

Raven gaped at him. *Just the cliff? Its right there, plain as day. Come on, let's go and I'll show you. Maybe you just need to get closer. * He then started flying toward the cliff face with Tristan close behind.

As he followed Raven, Tristan kept scanning the wall ahead of them. He still couldn't see anything and now he was beginning to think the entire quest was hopeless. *Come on Raven, let's head back, there's nothing there.*

*No, it's right in front of us. You still can't see it?* Raven replied as he stared at the opening. He then felt Tristan's hand clasp around his wrist.

*Damnit Raven! Can't you ever do what you're told? I said it's not there and it's not!* Tristan forcefully sent. *Now let's get back to Soren and tell him that this entire trip is a waste of time.*

Raven stared in shock at Tristan. He had never seen him so angry before. *What's gotten into you?* he asked, ripping his wrist back.

Tristan wordlessly turned and started flying back toward where the party waited. Why couldn't Raven take his word for it? There was nothing there. Looking down he saw Raven zoom past him and an odd feeling came over him. Why had he yelled at the youth? *Hey Raven…I'm sorry.* he sent but didn't get any reply. Sighing, he flew on.

Raven touched down in front of the horses, an angry look on his face.

*What's wrong?* Zephyr sent, sensing Raven's feelings.

*Tristan, that's what's wrong!* Raven replied as he started walking toward the party.

"Did you find it?" Soren asked excitedly.

"Yeah, no thanks to Tristan!" he shot back, grasping the reins of his horse and quickly mounting. Behind him, Tristan touched down and hurried toward the group.

"Raven, I said I was sorry," Tristan insisted as he made his way toward Raven's horse. "I didn't mean to yell. I honestly didn't see the opening."

"How the heck could you have missed it?" Raven yelled. "It was right in front of us, closer than I am to you now!"

Tristan blinked and slowly shook his head. He didn't understand why he couldn't see the opening. "I…I don't know why I missed it. I'm sorry." He then looked toward Soren. "Raven found it. You should follow him." He then slowly walked toward his horse and mounted it, feeling intense green eyes on him. Turning, he saw Annabeth looking at him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. She could tell that something was wrong, but couldn't quite figure it out.

"I don't get it," he softly said so only she could hear. "Raven says that he saw the opening and it was right in front of me…but I couldn't see a thing."

"Don't worry about it," the redhead replied, moving her horse in closer. "We've been traveling for a few days, maybe you're just tired."

Her smile calmed him a little. "Yeah…maybe that's it."

With Raven leading the way, the group left the road and headed over the rocky ground toward the cliff wall. After about half a mile they were at the base of the sheer precipice.

"It looks a lot bigger from the ground," Raven chuckled as he noticed Link gawking upward.

"This has to be one of the tallest cliffs I've ever seen," the Hylian replied, still staring upward. He then scanned the ground ahead. "Now, where is it?"

Raven pointed. "It's a long, narrow slit in the wall on top of those boulders. From the air they looked flat, almost like a welcome mat."

"It looks like we have to walk from here on," Soren said as he reined in his horse and slid to the ground. "We can't take the horses any further."

Everyone dismounted and followed Link and Soren to a clump of trees. There they tied the horses, making sure there was enough room for them to move around. Then, the group started climbing up a steep path to the top.

"Guys…" Annabeth said, stopping in her tracks. "I don't think we should be doing this." She looked at everyone with a scared look on her face. "Let's just go home."

"What do you mean?" Soren asked his daughter, regarding her with an arched eyebrow. He had never known Annabeth to shy away from anything.

"I mean…I don't know…" she stammered as she slowly started walking again.

Soren continued to watch her until Link piped up. "I agree with her." He spun his head and stared at his partner. "You think that we shouldn't go any further?" he asked incredulously.

Link shook his head. "Come on…who knows what's up there. Let's just leave." He turned and started walking down the steep path.

"Finally, someone with some sense!" Tristan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"WAIT!" Soren yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks. He looked at them for a few moments and then at Annabeth. "You all think that this trip has been a waste of time?"

They all looked uneasy and, in turn, nodded. "Plus, this can't be the place Malcolm described," Link said, motioning to the large rocks all around him. "You said that it was a large flat plain. Do you see any flat plains around here?"

"Soren…" Zephyr quietly said as he stared at the cliff face. "I feel something weird around us."

The arch-sage looked from Zephyr and Raven then to Annabeth, Tristan and Link. Suddenly remembrance flashed across his face. He quickly took out Malcolm's journal and flipped to a bookmarked page. After a few seconds reading, a smile crossed his lips. "Now I understand this passage," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked. "Come on Soren, let's head home."

Ignoring Link, Soren turned to Raven. "Did you see the cave opening?"

"Yeah, it was right there, plain as the nose on my face, but Tristan swears he didn't see it at all."

"And do you think we should press on?" he pressed.

"Of course," Raven chuckled. "We've traveled all this way and I really want to see these ruins."

"Zephyr, what do you think?" Soren asked, his voice getting a little excited.

"Yeah…we should keep going." the youth answered.

Soren chuckled and then laughed out loud. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed. Turning, he faced Link, Annabeth and Tristan. The three were together, ready to turn back down the path. Wordlessly he raised his hand and muttered something. Suddenly, a clap of thunder resonated around them, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"What did you just do?" Link exclaimed loudly. "That hurt!" He then blinked a few times and looked around him as though noticing his surroundings for the first time. "What the…"

Soren pocketed the journal. "Malcolm made notes how his guide had to perform a spell of some kind before they could 'truly see'. At first I didn't get that part about the spell, but now I understand. The race that lived here before put up some kind of warding so outsiders would either ignore the area or not want to get near it." He turned toward Zephyr and Raven. "But for some reason it didn't affect Raven, and I could feel Zephyr fighting it."

Zephyr nodded. "Yeah, I could feel something trying to distract me and mess with my feelings. Was it the ward?"

"Exactly." Soren grinned. He turned to face Link, Annabeth and Tristan. "So, what do you say? Feel like going on?"

The three agreed, feeling sheepish that they had been under the influence of a spell, and the group continued on. Eventually they made it to the top of the large, flat-topped boulder. Standing back, everyone stood and stared in amazement at the cliff face. Exactly as the journal and Raven had described it, the opening was about twenty feet tall and only about five feet wide at the base.

"Well, there it is," Soren said excitedly.

"And there are ruins of an ancient civilization in there?" Tristan asked, eyeing the mouth of the cave dubiously.

With a knowing smirk on his face, Soren turned and started walking. "You'll see…"

The party had to get in single file to walk through the cave, but they didn't have to walk far. The instant they had made their way into the cramped cave, they had seen light ahead and it wasn't long before they reached the other side of the passage. There they found themselves standing on a small rock platform perched above a flat, broad plane. It was entirely surrounded by sheer cliff walls, overhanging in some areas. Scattered on the plane were numerous buildings, all squat, single story dwellings made of gray rock.

"Wow…" Link whispered. "There has to be a hundred buildings here."

Tristan was looking skyward. "Soren, look how the cliff walls surround this entire place," he said, pointing. "What is this place?"

Soren looked up. "It looks like this was an ancient volcano…with part of the top caved in."

"And this was the only entrance?" Annabeth asked looking behind them.

"Maybe," Soren replied as he found a narrow path to the floor of the crater. "But right now, all I care about is going there." Everyone looked at where he was pointing and saw a large, imposing stone structure built against the cliff. "From what Malcolm wrote, that was their center of government…their ruler's castle."

As the group descended and made their way toward the castle, Raven opened his wings and was about to take off when he met Link's steely gaze. "I um…" he started as he looked upward at the brilliantly blue morning sky. "Nevermind." he muttered as he closed his wings.

"I'm sorry, but for now we need to stick together," Link said. He smirked when he saw Raven's crestfallen look. "Don't worry; there'll be plenty of time to fly around after we get out of here." He then messed up Raven's hair, making him giggle.

"It's a pretty stark place," Annabeth observed as they began to ascend the stairs to the main entrance.

"Remember, this was an old race; hundreds…perhaps thousands, of years old," Soren said as he came to the large opening. The rotted remains of what once were huge doors littered the stone floor.

Everyone was quiet as they made their way through the portal and into a large, entry. "We're looking for the throne room." Soren explained. "From there, we will find a small room behind the throne that contains what I'm looking for."

They slowly made their way through a long corridor, well lit from numerous openings along the ceiling.

"You know what's missing?" Link softly asked, being ever observant.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"Decoration…ornamentation," Link replied as he motioned at the bare rock walls. . "Every castle and palace I've ever been in has been done up in Marble and gold, fancy scrollwork and the like. Here, everything seems so…plain."

"I'm sure there is a reason," Soren said. "We don't know what kind of race these people were."

After a while, the group found themselves before a large wooden door. Protected from the elements, this door was still pretty much intact.

"Look at that!" Raven said excitedly. "That's the largest door we've come across."

"Soren…" Zephyr whispered, moving next to his mentor. "Can you feel that?"

Soren nodded as he turned and looked at everyone. "Whatever you do, don't open or take anything. I…" he stopped and grinned at Zephyr. "That is…we…can feel some powerful magic around us." Turning back to the door he raised his hand. "In fact, let me be the one to open any door and be the first to enter any room." He then grasped the rusty iron handle and pulled.

At first, the door didn't budge, but after mumbling a quick incantation, Soren was able to make the door slightly move. A slight crack appeared and everyone gasped in surprise as a bright light spilled from the room. Covering his eyes, Soren continued to slowly pull the door open wide enough for them to go through. "Remember, don't take anything." he said as he made his way through the opening with the rest following.

Everyone stood in awed silence. Their eyes now adjusted to the brightness, the party looked around in amazement. The room was large, tall and well lit from numerous openings around the periphery. Late morning sun bathed the room in a brilliant glow, showing how this room was unlike any other they had been in. The walls…the floor…everything was covered in bright, shimmering gold, and across the blazing room stood two large golden chairs.

"Well my dear," Link chuckled, putting his arm around Soren's shoulder. "I think we've found the throne room."

(end chapter 11)


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe this room," Link whispered in awe as he looked around the small room. Just as Malcom's journal had stated, it was hidden behind the throne and was full of treasure. Stacks of gold coins and small bags of jewels littered the tables. So full was the room that only the two of them could enter. The rest of the group remained in the throne room under Tristan's eye.

Soren didn't respond as he scanned the room until his eyes fell upon a stone tablet on the floor. "There!" he exclaimed. He quickly bent down and waved his hand over the stone, muttering under his breath. "Perfect…no wards." Carefully, he picked up the tablet and gingerly placed it on one of the tables. "This is it! This is the entire prophecy!" he said excitedly as he scanned the stone.

"Why didn't Malcom copy the entire thing down when he was here?" Link asked, eying a particularly large cut ruby on a small stand.

"Something happened and the entire expedition had to flee. After that, the guides refused to return to the palace," Soren replied as he took out a quill and ink and began to copy the unusual script down. "Do me a favor…see if you find anything else with this language on it. I might have to make a key."

"Will do," Link said as he carefully looked around the room.

The search proved fruitless and eventually Soren put down his quill. "Finished," he said as he glanced over his work. "We still need to find something else with this writing on it."

"I couldn't find anything with writing, only gold and jewels." Link said with a shrug.

"Let's search the rest of the palace then," Soren said as he put away his journal.

...

Slender fingers strummed impatiently on the chair's cushioned arm. The angel hated waiting and by now was getting very irritated. He looked up at the tall vaulted ceiling of the room, his long, black hair falling between his wings. "Tramel!" he bellowed.

The sound of hurried footsteps followed. "Yes, your majesty?" a slightly trembling voice replied.

The king looked down and saw an angel down on one knee. Like the rest of the guards, he was dressed in black leather pants, a black vest and low, leather boots. "Tell me Tramel...who is in charge here?" he asked in a low and deliberate tone.

"Why...you are, your majesty," the guard replied, keeping his head bowed. "You are our supreme ruler."

"Then why am I to wait for my lieutenant to return?" he shot, making the guard wince.

"I do not know, sir," The guard replied. "Elgor was to be here this morning, and now it's a little past noon." He tried to keep his voice from trembling, but his slightly drooping wings told of his fright. Nobody disrespected the king.

"Half past, eh?" He rose to his feet and walked down the dais, past the guard, his leather boots sounding on the polished marble floor. "If you see Elgor, tell him I went to see my brother." Not waiting for a reply, he walked out of the room. Eventually he found himself outside, the sun instantly warming his shimmering black wings. Taking a deep breath of the crisp, mountain air, the angel regarded his kingdom.

The castle was actually a large abandoned human stronghold located atop a flattened mountain, far from any civilization. Tall, thick walls surrounded a huge inner yard that contained the entire race and all roads leading to the fortress had been destroyed, making it only accessible from the air.

Against the far wall sat the small village where the 'normals' lived. They made up a bulk of their population, but were not exceptionally graced with skill or ability. Those that were gifted were called the 'elite' and resided with him and his brother in the palace, now behind him. The elite lived off the labors of the normals, often domineering with a cruel pleasure.

He was about to thought-send to his brother when he saw the tall angel atop the rampart, staring out into the valley below. Opening his ebony wings, he was airborne within a few seconds. He touched down silently behind his brother and walked up, standing next to him at the rampart. "We've been here for what…ten years or so, and I know I can almost always find you up here," he said as he peered over the edge. "I still haven't heard back from Elgor."

*Relax Dorian, he'll return soon enough. Perhaps he was waylaid on his mission,* his brother sent in reply.

The king shot the angel a look. "I swear Korlon, he better have a damn good excuse for being late."

Korlon chuckled slightly. *Always so quick tempered; you need to relax, brother. Perhaps you should release some of your pent up energy on one of the women in town.*

A smile crossed Dorian's lips. "That does sound tempting. It has been a while since I've graced the village with my presence." He then chuckled slightly. "Can you believe that the mate of the last female I visited had the nerve to ask me to stop?"

A disapproving look came across Korlon's face. *You shouldn't have killed him. Dark blood is rare and sacred.*

"He shouldn't have butted in," Dorian said, waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, it set an example to the normals. You and I are the rulers here, not them. What we say is law and anyone that questions us is dealt with."

Korlon turned and looked back out upon the landscape, deep in thought.

Dorian regarded his brother. Unlike him and the rest of elite, Korlon was not a warrior. His main weapon lay in the magical gifts he was blessed with. Because of this, he chose not to wear the standard attire that the guards and warriors wore. Instead, he was happy with a dark red chiton and sandals. He was about to say something when someone landed behind them. Turning, they both saw an angel down on one knee, a sword at his side and a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Elgor," Dorian said with a devious grin. "Tell me why I shouldn't clip your wings and throw you over the wall."

Elgor's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I am late in reporting to you, sire." He bowed his head. "Please, forgive me. I was delayed because I had to verify some information."

Dorian's eyebrow shot up. "Information? What kind of information?"

Elgor took a deep breath and went on to describe how he had investigated the rumor of angelic activity in the neighboring country of Crimea. He told of how a hero of Crimea had fallen in love with an angel and in order to become mates with him, had to become an angel himself.

*A human became an angel?* Korlon demanded with a startled look. *How?*

"I...I do not know your highness," Elgor said. "However, I do know that they now live somewhere in the skies near Melior."

"In the skies?" Dorian asked. He looked at Korlon, whose eyes were wide with shock. "Well brother, looks like that silly prophecy that you've been studying might have some worth after all." He then looked at Elgor. "You may leave us now. Speak of this to nobody."

"Yes, your majesty," Elgor quickly said, jumping to his feet. He then turned and flew away, glad to be away from the two brothers.

"I need to do some research," Korlon said, walking past the king.

"You do that." Dorian said. "I'll prepare an expeditionary group of angels to find this city in the sky. That is,after I relive myself of this pent up energy." At that he spread his wings and took flight toward the village, wondering which female he would choose today."

...

Zephyr slowly walked across the large throne room, staring up at the ceiling. The afternoon sun was beaming through the numerous windows along the upper walls, causing the countless jewels embedded in the ceiling to explode in a dazzling array of colors.

"I've never seen so much gold before," Raven said as he walked beside his boyfriend. "Even the throne is gold." He trotted ahead and climbed the dais to the large chair. Turning, he saw Zephyr looking up at him and chuckling.

"What are you doing?" Zephyr asked, trying not to laugh.

"The court addresses Sir Zephyr of SkyWorld," Raven called in an overly posh voice.

Zephyr got to the base of the stairs and dropped to a knee. "Thank you King Raven. How may I be of service to your majesty?" he said with a smirk.

"I'm sure my majesty can think of something," Raven grinned as he sat back on the throne.

Across the room Annabeth and Tristan walked along the wall. "So, we finally reached our goal," Annabeth said quietly.

"What?" Tristan asked, his thoughts coming back to him. "Oh yeah…" He looked around at the room. "Imagine what this room must have been like back then. I wonder if it was always packed and busy like Queen Elincia's court, or quiet and peaceful like Queen Karine's."

Annabeth looked around, her eyes falling on the two youths, now both sitting in the great chair. "It didn't take them long," she chuckled.

Tristan looked and saw Zephyr and Raven, sitting side-by-side in a cuddle, whispering and giggling to each other. "I think they make a perfect pair," he said.

Annabeth bit her lower lip and reached down, sliding her hand into Tristan's. "I can think of others that would make a perfect pair." She turned toward him, her face red.

A flush crept over his face as he looked into Annabeth's green eyes. His silvery wings trembled slightly as his mouth went dry. He was about to say something when the door to the small room behind the throne opened. "There they are!" he exclaimed, pulling his hand from hers and quickly walking toward the throne, feeling both relieved and cursing himself at the same time.

Zephyr and Raven hopped off the great chair and met up with Link and Soren just as Tristan joined them, a pouty Annabeth behind him.

"Did you get what you needed?" Tristan asked.

"I got some of it..." Soren started before stopping abruptly in mid sentence. He quickly looked around, shock slowly growing in his eyes.

"Sore..." Zephyr said, also looking around in surprise. "What is going on?"

"There are spirits here," Soren muttered.

"What are you two talking about?" Link asked. He was about to speak again when a sudden cold wind blew through the throne room causing the temperature to plummet.

"Gods!" Annabeth yelled, pointing to the throne. "Look!"

Everybody looked and saw in horror as a shadowy form rose and hovered over the large chair. Large, feathery wings then unfurled and spread open.

"A laguz spirit!" Soren gasped.

"Let's get out of here," Link whispered as he slowly took a step backward, motioning the others to do the same.

"You awaken the great prophecy," the shadow moaned in an echoy voice.

"What does he mean?" Tristan asked Soren. Then, to his surprise, he realized that he was holding Annabeth's hand. He wondered if he was helping calm her, or if she was helping calm him.

Soren cleared his throat. "We do not mean awaken anything," he addressed the figure. "We merely quest for information."

"What had vanished is now found," the figure moaned. "Guard well the instrument of the prophecy; for if it comes that it shall perish...all will be lost." Then, to everybody's amazement, the figure slowly faded away.

"Well, I can think of one reason why Malcolm's guide wanted to leave and not come back," Link said, still slowly walking backward.

"I agree," Tristan said, still holding Annabeth's hand. "We should leave."

"Yeah..." Raven said shakily. "Can we leave now?" Like Tristan, he found himself comforted by a soft hand in his. He looked at Zephyr. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I could feel its power," Zephyr softly replied, his eyes still wide as he stared at the throne.

Soren also stared at the now empty throne. "What did it mean?" he muttered. "What did we find that had vanished?"

"Let's work on that when we're outside," Link said, steering Soren toward the door. "The sooner we get out of here and out of this ruined city, the better."

...

It wasn't until early evening that the party rejoined with their horses and made camp. Nobody talked at all as they worked together to quickly raise their tents and get a fire started. Annabeth and Tristan then got to work preparing dinner while everyone else rested.

Soren's eyes were glued to his journal where he had copied the entire tablet. "I only wish we could have found some more writing. It looks like I'll have to try to come up with a key from what Malcom deciphered."

Link sat next to him and put his arm around him. "Why don't you put that away and worry about it tomorrow? Today's been a long day and we could all use a good night's sleep."

Zephyr stared into the fire. He was aware of Raven's presence by his side, but couldn't shake the feelings he had experienced in the throne room. Feeling Raven's arm wrap around him, he leaned back, feeling a kiss land on his cheek.

"You okay?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Zephyr muttered, tearing his gaze away from the dancing flames. He looked at Raven, feeling his heart swell as he met those deep, purple eyes. "I have you next to me after all."

Raven grinned. "You'll have me next to you until the end of time." This made Zephyr smile and even chuckle a little, which made Raven feel a bit more relieved. Since the incident in the throne room, his lover had been quiet and distant.

Tristan handed out rations to everyone and took a seat next to Annabeth, a slight blush on his face. Looking over he saw Zephyr's eyes on him, a grin on his face. *Zephyr, please don't...* he started.

*I don't need to. It's written all over your face...just like it is on hers.* Zephyr replied with a wink.

Tristan glanced at Annabeth who was fixing something in her traveling pack. He then looked back at Zephyr. *Really?* he sent, a dash of excitement in his thoughts.

*Trust me,* Zephyr replied.

Raven, who had gotten to his feet to get some more water, was walking past Soren and Link on his way back to Zephyr when he glanced down. His eyes fell on Soren's journal and he felt a jolt of recognition. "Soren," he said, getting to his knees next to the arch-sage and pointing to the journal. "Is this what you copied?"

Soren looked up and nodded. "Yeah, this is it. Why?"

Raven reached and took the journal from Soren. He looked down at the writing, his brow furrowed with concentration and confusion. "I...I know what this says. I can read this."

(end chapter 12)


	13. Chapter 13

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 13

Soren starred with disbelief at Raven as the youth looked through the journal. "You…can read this language?" he managed to ask.

Raven's brow furrowed as he scanned the page. "Yeah. I mean… I think I can," he said. "I've seen it before… somewhere…and I think I know what some of it says."

"And, you don't remember when you saw it?" Soren asked, still slightly stunned.

Raven was shaking his head as they were joined by Zephyr. He looked up at his boyfriend and shrugged. "I have no idea how…but I know this," he said, grinning.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Zepyr exclaimed as he looked at the odd script. "I've never seen anything like it myself." He then looked at Raven. "Maybe you saw it before you came to us."

"It's the only explanation that I can think of," Soren said with a chuckle. The arch-mage had an almost giddiness about him, something entirely uncharacteristic of him.

"Well…looks like the two of you are going to be fast friends," Link laughed as he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah," Soren said, roughing up Raven's hair. "I think the ride back home will be spent formulating a key, so I can get to work translating the whole text."

"I'd love to help in any way I can," Raven beamed, seeming to be enjoying the attention. Up until now, he felt like he was simply a third wheel. Now, he felt that he could contribute, and that made him extremely proud.

"However…" Link chimed in. "You two will have to start tomorrow. We have a week's travel ahead of us."

Soren sighed. "You're right. After what happened to us in the palace, I sure could use some peaceful rest."

"I'll second that," Zephyr said, taking Raven's hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep. The two of you will be busy with that prophecy tomorrow."

Raven handed the journal back to Soren and stood. He couldn't shake the smile from his face as he followed Zephyr into the tent they shared. "I can't get over it," he whispered as he sat on his bedroll. "I don't know how I know that language, but I do."

Zephyr smiled as he sat opposite him. "Well, for now, we can celebrate that we got what we came for and are going back to Link and Soren's house tomorrow," he said as he slowly crawled toward his boyfriend, gently pushing him onto his back. Then, leaning his face down, kissed him passionately on the lips.

Raven responded by gently rubbing Zephyr's back, unsnapping his shoulder pin as he did. "Mmmm…" he moaned. "I'd celebrate anything to be with you."

Giggling, Zephyr started removing Raven's chitan as well. Once he had his chest bare, he dove in, attacking one of Raven's nipples, making him arch his back and moan as his tongue played.

Raven succeeded in pulling Zephyr's chitan off and was lightly rubbing between his wing roots, a particularly sensitive spot on his lover.

Responding to the stimulation, Zephyr ground his pelvis against Raven's. "Gods, I love when you rub me there." He breathed. He then looked Raven in the eyes, easily able to see him through the dim light from the fire outside. "We're going to have to be quiet," he whispered.

Giggling slightly, Raven winked. "Tell that to yourself, you're the loud one."

"Well I can't help it," Zephyr blushed. He leaned down again, kissing Raven's chest. This time, he slowly moved down his chest to his belly, slowly pushing his shorts down as he did.

Raven helped him and before he knew it, he was naked with his lover between his legs, lightly running his tongue along the shaft of his member. "Oh Zephyr…that feels so good."

Zephyr responded by taking the entire member in his mouth and slowly bobbing his head. He loved pleasuring his lover in any way and this was one of his favorites, but he wanted something else. Reaching down, he shucked off his sandals and shorts as he worked on his lover's member. He then brought his mouth off; leaving the organ covered with saliva, and started slowly crawling up.

Raven opened his eyes to see Zephyr's face hovering over his. He then felt a soft hand take hold of his member and before he knew what was happening, felt himself slowly sliding into Zephyr's warm tightness. "Zephyr…" he moaned just to be cut off by his lover's silken lips against his.

Sighing as he lifted his head, Zephyr started rocking his hips, enjoying the feel of his lover sliding in and out of him. He felt Raven's arms wrap around him and before he knew it, he was lost in the bliss of the moment.

The two slowly made love, eventually rolling over so Raven was on top, Zephyr's ankles locked behind his back. They stayed embraced as they eventually climaxed within seconds of one another, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Eventually, Raven lifted his head and looked down at Zephyr. "I love you so much," he whispered through his heavy breathing.

"Love you too," Zephyr managed to sigh dreamily through closed eyes. "That was wonderful."

Grinning, Raven looked down between them. He loved that he could take Zephyr over the edge just by making love to him. Slowly pulling out, he moved down and began licking his lover's chest and belly clean.

Zephyr giggled as Raven's tongue worked its magic. "You're so good to me," he whispered.

Looking up, Raven smiled. "Of course, I'm your love-mate after all."

"And I'm yours," Zephyr sighed, closing his eyes and smiling.

...

"Azure…Azure…" the voice slowly roused her from her slumber. Opening her eyes and lifting her head, she found herself gazing upon a smiling face with messy blond hair. It took a few seconds to take stock of where she was. Taran's bedroom was dimly lit from the pre-dawn sun and she was laying as she was when she fell asleep the night before, on her side with her legs intertwined with his.

"Good morning," she whispered as she leaned in, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Every morning I get to wake with you in my arms is a blessing," Taran replied, gently rubbing her back. His hand came to rest on her bare backside and gently squeezed. "Last night was amazing," he whispered.

Azure chuckled and rolled him over so she was straddling him. "It was, wasn't it?" she said, a mischievous grin on her face. "Maybe we can do some more amazing things later on today. We're both off duty."

"Mmmm…that sounds wonderful," he replied, looking up at her. He then watched as she sat up and spread her wings wide, stretching them. Gazing at her nakedness and those brilliant wings of hers made him wish there wasn't a gathering scheduled for this morning. "We…really should get cleaned."

She relaxed her wings and sighed. "Yeah…" she said, looking though she wanted to say more. There was a slight uneasy tension as she slowly got to her feet.

"I'm going to miss you," Taran softly said as he sat up. He was referring to Azure and her parents traveling to the ground tomorrow to visit her brother and friends.

Azure turned to see Taran grab his clothes and stand. She instantly embraced him, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to miss you too. We're only going to be gone about a week or two," she said looking up into his eyes. "When I return, I'll make sure to get as much time off to be with you."

Taran smiled slightly. "My lovemate…traveler of worlds." He then laughed. "The days will drag on and the nights will be lonely, but I know you will return…I'm a big boy now."

Grinning, Azure backed up and slowly turned around, spreading her wings and showing off her naked body. "And when I return, all this will be yours."

Taran made a show of checking her out before bursting out laughing, soon joined by Azure. They ended up in each other's arms again, silently holding on to each other. Eventually he backed up and kissed her forehead. "Let's get to the lake and get cleaned up. The sooner we get to the gathering, the better."

Azure stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, taking her hand and leading her through his house and out into the morning air. "Any longer in there with you, I fear we might have missed the gathering all together by doing more amazing things."

Laughing, Azure opened her wings. "We have forever to be amazing together." She watched as Taran opened his wings and together they took off for the lake to bathe and get ready for the morning's gathering.

...

King Dorian walked along the battlements, examining the line of angels. Numbering ten, they were all wearing light armor and equipped with a small rations bag, dagger, bow, arrows, and a slender saber. Brilliant black feathers rustled in the cool mountain breeze as they stood at attention, trying their best not to call attention to themselves. Finally, the king walked past the last one and turned around to address them.

"As you all have been made aware of, there is a tribe of angels that lives about a week's flight from here. How long they have been there, and their nature, is unknown. You ten valiant angels, each distinguished in past combat, have been hand-picked by me to find out a little more about these angels." Dorian walked up to the angel at the beginning of the line. "I give command of this expedition to Elgor, whose intuition and drive led to the discovery of this tribe." He looked them over one more time. "You all know what to do. Examine them, learn their weaknesses, and report your findings back to me." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "The time is right…Fly on, my angels! Go!" He yelled as he opened his wings and arms wide. The group, knowing that they were dismissed, each opened their wings and took to the air in a single formation. Dorian watched as the group flew higher and higher, eventually flying beyond a far ridge.

"I still disagree with this expedition, brother," a voice behind him said. Turning, the king saw his brother leaning against the wall of one of the towers. "Korlon, you lack vision," he said with a grin.

"Dorian, we don't know these angels or what they're like," Korlon insisted.

"Remember the Silverwings?" Dorian interrupted.

Korlon frowned. "That was an abomination. King Casslian should have never allowed you and your followers to invade them."

"As tragic as it was, invading them was the best thing that ever happened to the Dark." Dorian said.

"How do you figure that?" Korlon exclaimed. "Almost every Silverwing was killed defending their home."

"Except for those females that we brought here as slaves and the brats we sold to the humans," Dorian said dismissively. "Don't forget that when my followers saw how strong I was and how weak Casslian was, it was just a matter of time before they helped me lead a coup."

Korlon looked off into the distance, deep in thought. "It was a mistake."

"Don't tell me you're going soft, brother." Dorian laughed. "You were instrumental in overthrowing the king and his family. If memory serves, you were the one that disposed of their dead bodies. It's far too late for a change of heart. Like it or not, I'm king now and I'll do anything in my power to make sure the Dark reign supreme in the air, and if that means defeating other angel tribes, then so be it."

"What if it means that we get defeated in the end?" Korlon pressed. "Right now, we have everything we need."

Dorian shook his head. "I'm sorry brother, but we'll never be too powerful." He then narrowed his eyes. "What's gotten into you? What happened to the powerful mystic that helped invade lesser angels than us? What happened to the angel that helped overthrow a weak king and kill his family?"

"Enough Dorian!" Korlon exclaimed. "Maybe I'm different now."

The king stared at his brother for a few seconds. "But I'm not. I'm the same," he said in a hushed tone. "And you better pray to the gods…"

"What gods?" Korlon yelled. "We have no gods."

A smirk slowly appeared on Dorian's lips. "Maybe that's for the better." He continued to stare at the mystic. "If I were you, I'd keep your weak thought to yourself. Like it or not, you're a Dark and my brother. You agreed to help me in any way you could and not get in my way."

Korlon sighed and turned. "I stay by my word. I will not get in your way. But…if the Dark suffer because of your bloodlust, then it will be on your soul." He then suddenly opened his wings and within seconds was airborne.

Dorian watched as he flew back to the castle, a malicious grin on his face. "What soul?" he muttered.

(end chapter 13)


	14. Chapter 14

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 14

Azure spread her wings wide as she settled into a gentle glide. Her long, blue hair rippled behind her as the fertile farms of Crimea slid underneath. She and her fathers had just spent a few days with Queen Elincia, where they had learned the good news that the queen was finally with child. Now, they were headed toward Link and Soren's country house to spend a few days with Zephyr and their friends. Smiling as she thought about the queen, she noticed Pit closing in next to her.

*You got your head in the clouds again and are drifting off course,* he sent with a touch of mirth in his thoughts. *Don't worry, Taran will be there when you get home.*

*Oh… sorry,* she replied, ignoring Pit's playful jab. *I was just thinking about Elincia and how panicky she was.*

*Well, this is her first child,* Pit grinned. *Everything is so new to her. Thankfully she has Mist there to lend some advice. She already has two children and already wants to have more.*

*Yeah, I'm sure Mist will be a great help,* Azure sent. They were then interrupted by Ike swooping in overhead.

*Hey…* the larger angel sent. *The house is just ahead, over those hills. What do you say that we sneak in and surprise them?* He looked down at the two of them with a mischievous grin on his face and was rewarded with nods and a chuckle from his daughter.

...

"Hey…Soren…snap out of it," Link laughed as he prodded his horse to come along side his mate's. "We're home."

Soren looked up from his journal to see their house in the distance and couldn't help but smile. The past few days had been spent working with Raven to construct a key and now he was finally home where he would have the time and space to think more in depth at the messages and try to make sense of them.

Zephyr and Raven took to the sky, leaving their horses to follow behind Annabeth and Tristan, who had been talking quietly to one another the entire trip back home. They flew over Link's and Soren's heads, laughing as the swooped around, happy to be back at the house.

Eventually the group reached the house where Link began to gather the horses as Soren, Annabeth and Tristan dismounted. Laughing at the youths' antics above them, he almost missed it, but his keen Hylian senses alerted him to a foreign presence. "Soren…Annabeth…" he hissed. "We are not alone."

*He knows we're here, I can tell by his movements.* Ike sent to Pit and Azure as he hid in the tree. He glanced at one of the chimneys, behind which Azure was hiding, and then at another tree across the yard where his lifemate was hiding. *We're going to have to be quick.* Placing his hand on Ragnell's hilt, he looked down at Link as he quietly talked to Soren and Annabeth. Tristan took the horses and began to lead them around the house. *Okay, on my mark. One…two…GO!*

In the blink of an eye he swooped from the tree toward the group, as did Pit and Azure from their hiding places. With sword drawn he landed on the ground and came face to face with Annabeth, surprised to see her blade drawn and ready to attack. Glancing around, he saw Link and Azure facing each other, swords drawn at the ready. He then saw Pit with his scared bow drawn, a shimmering arrow ready to fly. Across from him, Soren was holding a sparking ball of energy, ready to fire.

A few seconds passed before all the weapons were lowered and everyone broke out laughing.

"We almost had you!" Azure chuckled as she sheathed her sword.

"You would have if it wouldn't have been for Link's senses," Annabeth beamed, proud of her father.

"It would have been close, either way," Ike laughed, sheathing his sword as well.

"I'm not so sure," Soren softly said. Grinning, he slowly pointed up. Everybody looked up to see Zephyr hovering above them, a shimmering ball of energy in each hand and a feigned look of anger on his face. Next to him, Raven was hovering with his hands over his own mouth, trying to keep from breaking out in laughter.

...

"It's amazing how far he's come," Ike said to Soren and Link as he sat back in the wooden chair. Full from a quickly prepared dinner by Tristan, they were all sitting on the deck watching Zephyr, Azure and Raven soaring over the field to the south as Annabeth rode her horse at full gallop beneath them.

"He amazes me every day," Soren replied as he looked up from his journal. "In some ways, he's even more powerful than me."

"How can that be?" Link asked as he took a drink from his tankard.

"It's hard to explain," the arch-sage said, pursing his lips. "With me, I have to force the energy around me to do what I want. With him…it's like the energy willingly does what he wants for him."

"Yeah, that does sound complicated," Pit chuckled as glanced over at Soren. "Could it have something to do how he was created?"

Soren nodded. "I'm sure being created by a goddess is having a profound effect on him as he grows."

"What about Azure?" Link asked. "She's not magical at all."

"She doesn't need to be," Ike replied proudly. Her skills are far beyond where mine were at her age. She's quite the warrior."

"Ah, the angel that possesses yet another kind of magic," Link said as Tristan walked out. "Tonight's dinner was amazing."

Tristan blushed slightly. "Thanks…it was nothing special, really."

"Nothing special?" Link exclaimed. "Tristan, you are a genius in the kitchen."

Tristan grinned shyly. "Thanks."

"So, Soren…" Ike started. "You were able to copy down the entire prophecy, right? What does it say?"

The arch-sage gave a frustrated sigh. "It's more involved than I thought. Now that I've translated it, I need to put it in order." He looked back up at the group. "I should have everything sorted out in a few days or so."

"Until then, feel free to stick around and enjoy some of the quiet and peacefulness of the countryside," Link said, kicking his legs out and resting his boots on the railing.

Pit looked at Ike and grinned. "Well, our goddess did say that we could stay a few weeks."

Ike nodded. "Then I see no problem in extending our vacation a bit."

...

Elgor landed before a small farm house and a large barn, the light of the moon and twinkling stars illuminating the buildings. He had sent ahead a few angels to ipolitely/i ask the homeowners if they had seen any angels lately and was to meet up with them.

A woman's scream came from the house, quickly cut off in a sick, gurgling sound. He then saw two angels fly from the second story windows and land before him, one of them with a bloody dagger in his hands. Immediately, Elgor lashed out, striking the angel in the face, causing him to drop the dagger and fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry, sir," the angel quickly said as he looked up at the angry Elgor. "She wouldn't listen to us, even though we had her child under the blade."

"You idiots," Elgor cursed. "That last thing was want to do is draw attention to ourselves. What if the neighbors heard that?" He then motioned toward another house across the field.

Two more angels landed nearby. "There was a man in the barn," one of them said. "He said that he saw three angels flying down from the clouds somewhere in that direction." Everyone looked up at where the angel was pointing.

"And what will he be saying now?" Elgor asked, a grin crossing his lips as he looked at the angel.

"I don't think he'll be saying much. It's pretty hard to talk without your head on your body," the angel replied without emotion.

"Good, at least you were quiet when you did it," Elgor said, glancing at the other angels. He then looked back in the direction the other angel had indicated. "We might be closer than we thought." He opened his wings. "Let's take a look at that part of the sky. With any luck, we'll find these angels who live in the clouds sooner than later. Then, we'll let the king figure out what the next steps are to be."

...

"Way to go Zeph!" Raven called from the veranda. Below him on the lawn, Zephyr was shirtless and slightly sweaty from concentration and exertion. Across from him stood Azure, her sword drawn and standing in a defensive position.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Pit said to Ike as they watched their son send two more spheres of energy hurling toward their daughter. With small blasts, each shimmering orb met its end on the edge of Azure's blade. "Zephyr's never shown any interest in fighting."

"You know, underneath all of that cuddly, sweet exterior lays the heart of a warrior," Link grinned as he leaned against the porch railing. "I remember him surprising the heck out of Soren during a particularly intense training session. That is, until I reminded him who his parents were."

"Yeah, and Soren had to step it up a notch," laughed Raven. "Several really."

"Hey Zeph…go easy on me," Azure yelled, grinning as she easily sliced through two more orbs. "I'm your loving sister, remember? Those balls of light are beginning to make my hands go numb." She then saw a slight hesitation in Zephyr's face and she leapt into the air, flapping her wings. She was about to zoom over his head when a sudden powerful gust of wind caught her, causing her to tumble out of control in the air. Just a few feet from the ground she steadied herself and landed, a wild look on her face. Glancing at Zephyr she saw him drop to a knee, clearly exhausted. "Did…you do that?" she exclaimed, clearly shocked.

Zephyr stood, breathing hard, and nodded. "Wind energy is one of the more difficult to control. That took a lot out of me," he said as he wiped his forehead. He chuckled as he slowly stood up. "Let's take a break."

"Good idea," Azure grinned as she sheathed her sword. "I still want to be able to use my arms for the rest of the day."

"Not just yet," Link chimed in hopping down from the veranda. "You were all defense there, Azure. Let's see what you can do on offense." At that he pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Raven giggled excitedly from his perch on the railing.

Suddenly, Soren emerged from the house, a serious look on his face. "I've done it! I've deciphered the prophecy!"

Everyone immediately gathered around as Soren looked at his journal. "It's quite extensive…" he said as he flipped through a few pages of notes. "…and a lot of it doesn't make sense."

"But I thought you said you deciphered it," Azure said as she handed Zephyr a small towel to wipe his sweaty brow.

Soren looked at her. "I've dealt with prophecies only once before. That time, along with my studies, has taught me that most of what is written cannot be truly understood until it happens…or doesn't happen." He sighed as he looked at everybody as they tried to comprehend what he just said. "Let me put it to you like this, I could read this whole thing to you, but without any references, it wouldn't make any sense."

"So, it's the job of prophecy to be ambiguous?" Link asked.

Soren looked at him with a slight surprised look. "Yeah…good way of putting it." He looked down at his notes. "They're like that on purpose so only those that are supposed to know the meaning will. In fact, some believe that prophecies have a life of their own and will reveal themselves to certain people at certain times."

"Okay, so you know it's a jumble of ambiguity," Ike smirked. "What did you learn about why Malcolm tried to kill Geoffrey?"

"That's where it gets even more confusing," Soren said, taking a seat. "It's clear that the prophecy is about someone else, so we don't have to worry about Crimea going to war." He then looked up at Ike and Pit. "However, if I'm reading this correctly, SkyWorld might be in danger."

...

Xera landed before one of the larger apple trees that grew in the orchard. In her arms was a small basket full of the ripest of the apples. She knew that she needed to get these to the castle before sunrise. Looking eastward, she noticed the sun just about to rise above the edge of the sky-island, so she quickly gathered up another small basket, this one full of peaches, and opened her wings. It took just a few beats before she was airborne and heading toward the main part of SkyWorld.

Since becoming Dolyn's lifemate and moving to the main farmhouse, she had grown accustomed to living more remotely than the other angels. Sure the flight to the main part of town was a little longer, but it gave her time to think and dream.

Standing in a nearby tree and hidden from view, the angel watched as Xera flew away. "She looks good…" a whisper came from behind him. Turning, Elgor grinned at the other angel. "She looks amazing," he whispered in reply.

"What do we do now?" the other angel asked as he continued to stare at Xera flying away. Under strict orders not to do any thought-sending, just in case a mystic lived here, all communication was hushed.

"We stick to the plan and wait," he replied. "We do not want these angels to know we're here. Once the sun sets, we will regroup on the ground and go over our findings."

"Would you want to take her?" The other angel prodded with a sly grin on his face.

"Not yet," Elgor replied. A grin appeared on his face as well as he thought about the slight, blond angel, and what he would be able to do with her. "Not yet…"

(end chapter 14)


	15. Chapter 15

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 15

_When the prince sits upon the throne, the forces of dark will awaken. Lead by the broken one, they will seek out the forces of light in the floating city. There, a battle shall arise resulting in the demise of the light unless the sacrifice is made. _

Soren looked up from his notebook. "I've been all over this world and SkyWorld is the only floating city that I know of." He then looked at Ike and Pit. "Do either of you know of any other?"

Pit slowly shook his head. "My goddess told me once that we were the only tribe that lives in the sky."

"So Malcolm had it way wrong!" Link exclaimed with a grin.

"In many ways," Soren replied. "He was probably confused because Melior was once known as the Floating City."

"Why's that?" Link asked.

"Because Melior was built on the remains of an ancient volcano, and from afar, the castle appears to be floating, hence the old name." He replied as he looked back down. "Here's another passage that makes me think that SkyWorld is what the prophecy is talking about…"

_Bound by the love of her children, the goddess will turn to the band led by the equals. _

"Who the heck are they talking about?" Ike asked. "This doesn't make any sense."

Soren grinned slightly as he looked up at his old friend. "Actually, it makes a lot of sense, Ike. After all, you are one of the equals."

"I'm what?" Ike asked surprised.

Soren then explained the earlier parts of the prophecy that foretold him defeating the dark king and then joining with one that had to be his equal. "And since you are now an angel…"

"…I'm Pit's equal," Ike whispered in amazement, finishing Soren's sentence. He smiled at Pit, who was looking adoringly at him. His blue-edged wings relaxed and he took his life-mate's hand.

"Palutena is the goddess the prophecy is talking about, right?" Zephyr asked in a quiet voice, his gaze distant.

"I'm almost certain of it," Soren nodded, smiling slightly at his protégé.

"So wait a minute," exclaimed Ike as he turned back to the arch-sage. "You're saying that all it will take is a prince to sit on a throne, and SkyWorld will be attacked by these…forces of dark?"

"Since humans can't fly, does that mean that the forces of dark are Laguz?" Raven asked.

"Who all is in this group?" Azure immediately piped in.

"What does it mean sacrifice?" Pit asked with a concerned look.

"Hold on everybody!" Soren said loudly, quieting them. "Prophecies sometimes give clues as to when things will happen. This could happen tomorrow, in a year, or in a hundred years. For now, the only time reference we have is a prince sitting on a throne."

"Well, there you go then," Link grinned. "There hasn't been any coronation, nor is there one scheduled, in any country right now."

"There are many small tribes of Laguz that have a monarchial society," Soren pointed out. "There could be countless princes out there, any of them might count." He then took a deep breath. "The answers will eventually reveal themselves in time."

Pit began pacing along the veranda, deep in thought. He eventually stopped and regarded the group. "Whether this is happening now or in a hundred year, we need to alert Palutena."

Ike silently nodded and Azure slid from her seat on the railing. "So…we're going home?" she asked.

"I think it would be the best thing we can do," Pit replied. He then looked at Soren and Link about to say something when a grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Link asked.

"We're going home to SkyWorld…and you all are coming with us." Pit grinned.

"Wait…" Annabeth said. "We're ALL going to SkyWorld? But…how?"

"I'm surprised we didn't think about this earlier, but the answer lies around all of our necks."

...

Taran landed at the mouth of the cave that he and Azure shared as their private hideaway. In his hands was a collection of wildflowers, and as he walked in, he immediately began replacing the old, wilted ones with the fresh. It was his goal to keep this private escape always ready for some quality alone time with his love-mate. Just the thought of her brought a smile to his lips. Suddenly, something caught his eye. In the sand that had accumulated against the edge of the cave, he saw a long, slender indentation. Making his way over and examining it, he immediately recognized it as the impression of a spear, but the head was shaped unlike anything he had ever seen before. This was definitely not a weapon from SkyWorld.

A movement caught his eye and turning his head, he saw two shapes entering the cave. Angels…black-winged angels. One had a long, sinister looking spear in his hands, the other a slender rapier.

"Quickly, we must take care of him before he alerts others!" one of them barked as he drew closer.

"Stay back!" Taran yelled, spinning around and drawing his sword, readying himself for an attack. With just a few feet behind him to the wall, and the entrance blocked, he knew that he was trapped. Just then, he saw a flash of light behind the angels.

Startled, the two angels turned around and found themselves facing a tall, emerald-haired woman. She had no wings and in her hand was a long, golden staff, pulsating with energy. They both dropped their weapons out of pure shock and found themselves immobile.

Taran advanced and was about to make his move when he got a thought sending from the goddess, causing him to stop in his tracks.

*Be still, Taran. Do not let their blood soil this sacred spot.*

Palutena regarded the two Dark, who were visually trembling from the sheer magnitude of the goddess's presence. *Welcome to SkyWorld, Tarth and Brayder,* she sent.

...

Link eyed the small, green crystal spinning around as it hung from the delicate golden chain. "This is going to help us to fly?" he asked.

"It will make you almost weightless to us," Pit replied as he took it from Link's hand and fastened it around his neck. "Our goddess gave them to us so we could more easily communicate with the people on the ground. I totally forgot that they have this other benefit."

Link looked at Raven, whose pendant he now wore. "So we won't be able to talk with the three that are lending us their necklaces?" he asked.

Raven looked up and grinned. "Nope, I can understand you perfectly."

"The effect works both ways," Ike replied. "You may not know it, but the words coming from your lips right now are perfect Angel-Speak."

Soren picked up Zephyr's crystal, now around his neck, and regarded it. "Amazing…" he whispered. "Truly the work of the gods."

"It sure is," Zephyr replied, smiling.

"Will carrying us tax you any?" Soren asked.

"Not at all," Tristan said absentmindedly. "Because it's easier for us to carry you, we can fly anywhere together…" his voice trailed off and his face went red. He glanced at Annabeth who was now putting on Azure's necklace.

"And you know this from experience?" Link grinned. "Tested the crystal before, have we?"

"I…um…" Tristan stammered, his face a deep red.

"Oh, leave him alone," Ike chided, playfully punching Link in the arm. "We have other things to attend to."

"He knows I'm only messing with him," Link chuckled. He then looked at the very embarrassed Tristan and winked.

The group hastily gathered what they needed to travel and assembled in front of the house. The air was abuzz with excitement. Annabeth and Azure were quietly talking together, both thrilled at the prospect of spending even more time together, not to mention Azure finally being able to introduce Annabeth to Taran. Zephyr and Soren were talking about the arch-sage being able to meet Palutena, and Ike was telling Link about how he had almost single-handedly transformed SkyWorld's warriors into a formidable defensive force and was dying for a fresh perspective and viewpoint.

Pit looked around and smiled. "Okay everybody, looks like we're ready." He walked behind Link and embraced him from behind.

"Hey, easy now Pit. Don't forget that Soren is my partner," Link joked.

"Oh shut up," Pit giggled as he opened his wings. Within a few flaps, the two were airborne.

"WOAH!" yelled Link, not expecting such a rapid ascent.

"Oh calm down, you big baby," Pit laughed. "I promise not to drop you."

"It's not the dropping that worries me," Link replied shakily as he watched the ground beneath him get farther and farther away. "It's what happens at the end."

Pit snickered and looked down. There he saw Ike getting ready to take off with Soren. He then looked at his daughter and Annabeth. *Sweetie, why don't you let Tristan be the one to carry her?* he thought-sent.

Azure paused, looked up and grinned. *Now that's a good idea, father,* she replied. She then looked pointedly at Tristan and shared a quick, private conversation. Within a few seconds, the silver-winged angel was embracing a blushing Annabeth from behind and taking to the air.

Once all airborne, the group made their way to the west where they would stop by the castle to inform Elincia of their trip. Then, they would be on their way to SkyWorld.

...

"Lady Palutena…" Taran whispered as he stood next to the goddess. "What will we do with them?" He was looking down at the ground where both Dark lay with glazed expressions on their faces.

"I will take care of these two along with the other eight…" she started.

"Eight?" Taran exclaimed, interrupting the goddess. He quickly blushed and lowered his head. "Sorry…" he softly said.

Palutena smiled and ran her fingers through his sandy hair, causing him so sigh as a calming power coursed through him. "Worry not, Taran. Through these two I learned the locations of the remaining ones. Although it taxes me, I'm observing each of the others as we speak and will shortly deal with them."

Taran looked down. "Dark…in SkyWorld. This is bad."

"It is indeed," the goddess replied grimly. She then turned to face Taran. "You must alert Blayze and the rest of the Defenders. Tell him that I'll take care of the Dark."

"Yes, Lady Palutena," Taran said as he walked past her to the opening of the cave. He then stopped and turned around. The reflections of the oil lamps were causing the crystalline walls to cast countless sparkles. "What did you mean when you said that this cave was sacred?" he softly asked.

Palutena smiled slightly. "You of all should know the answer to that. This is where you and Azure became love-mates."

Taran could literally feel his face glow a bright red as his eyes widened. His thoughts went back to the first time that he and Azure had made love. "I um…I mean we…" he stammered, but stopped as the goddess began to lightly laugh.

"Oh Taran, do not feel embarrassed, she said. "The two of you are the perfect couple. I look forward to many small ones from you both."

Just the thought brought a goofy grin to his lips. "Yeah…I'd love that a lot."

Palutena walked up to him and patted his cheek, snapping him to reality. "Now Taran, you should be off to alert Blayze of our curious visitors."

"Yes, Lady Palutena," Taran said, bowing slightly. As he did, a bright light came from where the goddess was standing and as he straightened up, she was gone, along with the two dazed Dark. Opening his wings, he took one last look behind himself and grinned. "Yeah…" he whispered. "This place IS sacred."

...

Elgor grinned as he watched the small house at the end of the grove of fruit trees. He knew that inside was that beautiful and slight angel he had seen earlier, the one with the pale, yellow wings. Sure another angel, larger, male and probably her mate, had entered earlier, but he would be nothing but a slight nuisance easily disposed of. "Once the sun sets," he whispered to the angel next to him, "We'll make our move. You kill the male and I'll take the female." Just the thought of killing and then taking such a prize made his loins stir. "If your kill is clean enough, I'll let you take a turn to two."

Just then, a powerful thought sending came to him. *Elgor, I am the goddess Palutena. I know of your locations and I know of your goals. I warn you to leave SkyWorld now and to never return. Failure to do so right now or any sign of aggression toward my angels will be met with terrible consequences.* It was so powerful, that he and the other angel had to grab onto the tree branch to keep from falling.

"What…was that?" the other angel asked shakily.

Elgor frowned. "We are discovered," he cursed. Then, closing his eyes, he sent to all of the Dark in hiding, *To the ground…Now!* He glanced once again at the small house. "Damn…I was looking forward to that."

The two angels opened their wings and quickly flew up and over the edge toward the ground. As they did, they met up with the remaining angels, including Tarth and Brayder, who were still visibly shaken from their encounter with the goddess.

*We'll make camp once we land,* he sent. *The flight home will be a long one.* He did not relish the job of reporting to the king that not only had they not returned with any spoils, but they had been discovered and warned by…a goddess…to never return.

(end chapter 15)


	16. Chapter 16

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 16

Azure felt the cool stone beneath her bare feet as she walked onto the balcony. She enjoyed the feel of the morning breeze through her hair and along the silk knee-length gown she wore. It had been a gift from Annabeth who swore by them as the most comfortable thing to wear to bed. Last night, Azure had given the soft garment a try and found why her friend loved them so much.

Smiling, she looked up at the clear blue sky and opened her brilliant white wings. As was her normal morning ritual, she took off and flew straight up for a morning flight. She looked down and watched as Elincia's castle moved farther away and thought of how it was similar to the castle in SkyWorld. Her heart then skipped a beat thinking of how later on today they would be home, with their friends, and most importantly, in Taran's arms.

With renewed joy, she flew in some intricate patterns, loving how the silk gown clung to her body as she did. She definitely was going to wear this for her love-mate later that night. Just then, something caught her eye. Far away and closing in, was a winged being of some sort. Stopping to a hover, she narrowed her eyes, and using her excellent angel vision, saw a flash of red in the sun. She blinked a few times and started flying toward the incoming visitor. Within a few seconds her suspicions were confirmed as she had seen that shade of bright red only one place before.

*Uncle Blayze?* she thought-sent.

The figure stopped and hovered. *Azure? What are you doing this high up?*

*Just taking my morning flight,* she replied. *What brings you down this far?*

Blayze didn't answer. Instead he flew closer until the two were about twenty feet apart. He was wearing full Defender garb including twin rapiers, daggers and a bow slung over his shoulder. *What are you wearing?* he asked, an amused grin appearing on his face.

Azure looked down and saw that the wind was pressing the gown tightly against her, revealing every curve of her body. She then laughed. *This is made of a very soft material called silk,* she replied. *My friend suggested that I try it out.*

*Save it for Taran, it will make his eyes pop out.* Blayze quipped. *Anyways, to answer your question, Palutena has requested that I find you and your parents and bring you home.*

Azure blushed slightly at the joke but then quickly recovered. *You're wasting your time. We were going to be coming home later today.*

Blazye tilted his head slightly. *You were? I thought you all were staying for a few weeks.*

*We were until Soren found out about the prophecy,* Azure replied.

*The what?* Blayze replied.

Azure looked down at the ground. *Why don't you let Soren explain it to you? He's so much better at it than me."

*He's the arch-sage that is supposed to be training Zephyr. Are they here as well?* Blayze asked as he flew in next to Azure as she started descending.

Looking sideways at her uncle, she grinned. *Yeah, and we're going to be bringing all of them up to SkyWorld when we leave later this morning.*

*You're doing what?* Blayze asked, surprised. *Outsiders aren't usually welcome in SkyWorld.*

*Father said that it's important that Soren meet with Palutena. SkyWorld might be in danger.* Azure sent.

Blayze stared at her. "SkyWorld in danger?* he asked cautiously.

*Yeah, something about the forces of dark attacking. I didn't understand it all and Soren said that more questions would be answered later on.* Azure replied. She then pointed to her balcony. *Let's land there.*

Blayze's eyes grew when she mentioned the forces of dark. *I agree then. If Soren can help us in any way, we'll take it.*

They touched down and walked into Azure's room. "My fathers will be surprised to see you," she said as she casually shed the silk gown and walked naked to a chair where her clothes were hanging. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." She then donned her chitan and then her sandals before walking toward the door. Looking back she saw her uncle staring off into space, deep in thought. "Come on, uncle. Let's go."

Snapping out of his thinking, Blayze nodded and silently followed.

...

"It's not fair Ike," Elincia protested. "You said that you would stay for a while on your way home."

Ike chuckled. "I'm sorry, your highness, but we must get to SkyWorld to alert our goddess of what we found in the prophecy."

"Yeah, I know…" she pouted as she sat back and patted her large belly. "But still, I want you to promise to return after the baby comes."

Pit smiled as he took a drink. "We promise to visit once we're able to."

Across from them, Zephyr and Raven were quietly talking and Tristan was concentrating on the flavor of a particularly spicy orange jelly. Just then, the door opened and Azure walked in with Blayze in tow. "Hey guys, look who I plucked from the sky," she said cheerfully.

"Blayze!" Ike and Pit said in unison as the both stood, clearly shocked by their brother's sudden appearance.

"Pit…Ike…we need to talk." He said grimly before noticing the queen sitting at the head of the table. He quickly bowed. "Your Highness," he said. "My apologies, I didn't see you sitting there. Please know that Queen Karine and the goddess Palutena send their regards."

Elincia inclined her head. "Thank you Blayze, although I don't know how you could have missed me," she said as she patted her tummy.

Blayze chuckled slightly and nodded acknowledgement to Zephyr, Raven and Tristan. He then looked back to Ike and Pit. "Our goddess tasked me into finding you and Azure and bring you home."

Noticing the seriousness in his voice, Ike's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

Blayze looked at Azure and then back at the two. "Your daughter seems to think that the arch-sage Soren will need to be in on this as well."

"You're in luck then," Elincia said dryly. "Everybody is going to be deserting me and heading up to SkyWorld in a few hours, including Soren."

The door opened again and Soren and Link entered the room. They both stopped in their tracks as they saw the fully decked out angel warrior before them. "Blayze?" Link asked.

The red-head inclined his head. "Link…Soren…it's been a while. Your timing couldn't be better."

Link approached and reached out his hand. "Good to see you again."

Blayze shook it and smiled slightly. "Likewise." He then took a seat next to Pit.

"So what brings you to Melior?" Soren asked.

Blayze took a deep breath and told them about the Dark scouts that had been caught the day before in SkyWorld.

There was a long moment of silence before Pit spoke. "The…forces of dark…" he whispered.

...

Raven flew silently next to his love-mate as they ascended toward SkyWorld. He still had a hard time believing that his home had been desecrated by the presence of the one thing he hated most. Over the years he had come to accept that he had been abandoned by the tribe…left for dead in the wild. Now there was a chance that he would come face to face with his hatred.

*Raven…* the gentle thought sending came into his mind. *Everything is going to be alright.*

He looked at Zephyr who was looking directly at him. His mind was a bundle of emotions and he knew that he just needed time. *Don't worry about me,* he replied. *You need to concentrate on your gifts, they might be needed.*

*I don't want to think about that,* Zephyr replied, seeing the red in his lover's eyes. *The most important thing to me is you, and I know what you're feeling.*

Raven looked at the rest of the party. Everyone was silent, even Link wasn't joking as Pit carried him. The queen had offered any assistance needed, but Ike politely declined saying that it was an issue that they needed to be deal with and besides; there was no guarantee that this was the attack that was foretold in the prophecy. He then glanced up and saw SkyWorld slowly approaching. Nowhere was he happier and no one was he happier with. He looked back at Zephyr. *I'll be fine Zeph…I promise.*

Zephyr looked at him and smiled, now seeing more deep purple than red in Raven's eyes. *As long as we are together, we'll both be fine.*

This brought a smile to Raven's face. *We'll always be together,* he replied, marveling at how his love-mate was able to diffuse his worries and calm him down. *love you.*

*Love you too,* Zephyr replied.

...

"Welcome Soren, Link and Annabeth," Queen Karine said as the three bowed respectfully. "Our goddess will be able to meet with you all once she finishes some tasks. She's been quite busy since yesterday."

"We thank you for your hospitality," Soren said formally. "And we look forward to assisting our angel friends in any way possible."

"Thank you, Soren. I'm sure that we will benefit from all of your gifts," the queen replied.

"Do you know what our goddess is doing?" Pit asked, concerned.

"She shall reveal all in time, Pit. She has been quite busy since yesterday when she ran the Dark out of here," replied the queen.

"Why didn't the Defender's notice them?" Ike asked.

Blayze stepped forward. "We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. Our patrols hadn't changed and nobody noticed anything different. Since then, we've doubled the patrols. Also, those that are not on patrol have been going through refresher drills."

"That sounds like a good idea," Link said thoughtfully. "I've found that the efficiency of a fighting force can only improve as the training does."

Blayze looked at him. "I understand you are an expert on training and tactics. Your advice will very appreciated."

"Just want to let you know Blayze, that if it comes to it, you'll have more than just an advisor on your side," Link grinned as he tapped the pommel of his sword.

"That's right," Annabeth said, surprising everyone. "As long as we're here you might as well make us honorary Defenders, because that's what we'll be if needed."

Azure put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, making the redhead look at her. "Thank you," she whispered. "You are a true friend."

Just then, an angel ran into the large room just to come to a stop before the queen. "Your highness," she said as she bowed. "Our goddess is ready to meet with the visitors at her temple."

Queen Karine nodded and was about to say something when she, and every other angel, was interrupted by a powerful thought-sending. *Angels of SkyWorld, there will be an emergency gathering at noon. It is imperative that you all attend. Thank you.*

Pit looked at Ike in surprise. *She seemed a little…different.*

*I noticed it too,* Ike replied. He then looked at Soren, Link and Annabeth. "Well my friends, allow me to lead the way to the temple of our goddess."

The entire party bowed and walked out of the room and toward the exit.

Zephyr slowed down so he was walking at the back next to Tristan. *Are you doing okay?* he gently thought-sent.

The silver-winged angel looked at his friend. *Honestly…I don't know what to think right now. It's like I can't settle on one emotion.*

Zephyr reached out and took Tristan's hand as they walked. *I know what they did to your tribe and what they did to you. I also know that you are among people who love you more than you can imagine.*

Tristan took a deep breath and glanced over at Annabeth who was chatting excitedly with Azure about training.

*Trust me,* Zephyr replied, letting go of Tristan's hand. *You'll find strength in those who love you.* He then slid over to Azure. "Hey Az…I need to talk to you about something." Taking his sister's hand, he sped up to where Raven and Link were walking, leaving Tristan at the back with Annabeth.

The group made it out into the morning sun. Ike then went to Soren. "One more quick flight, my friend," he said. "Palutena's temple is on a smaller island nearby."

"Good, I'm not cut out for flight," Soren softly said as Ike grabbed him from behind and slowly took to the air. Followed be everybody else, they headed toward Palutena's sky island.

*It's clear that some of Palutena's wisdom has rubbed off on you,* Azure sent to her brother as they flew higher.

*She taught me that love can heal all wounds.* Zephyr replied with a satisfied grin. He then glanced behind and saw Tristan carrying Annabeth…and smiling.

...

The party rose from their knees and stood before the goddess. Palutena was sitting on her ornate chair and was looking rather tired. "Welcome to SkyWorld, Link, Soren and Annabeth," she said, tilting her head.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Link said formally. "We come with important news."

Link glanced at Soren and nodded encouragement. "I would like to request an audience with you, if you don't mind," the arch-sage softly said. "I bring with me translations of a prophecy that foretells of an attack on SkyWorld."

"The timing is ironic," the goddess said. "As you all know, there were ten Dark in SkyWorld yesterday. I chased them away with a stern warning. If and when they return is anyone's guess."

"This prophecy mentions that the floating city would be attacked by the forces of dark," Soren continued. "The knowledge within it might be able to help give SkyWorld the edge if it comes down to a battle."

Palutena looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Thank you Soren. After the gathering I would love to meet with you, along with Link and the Defender generals." She then glanced at Zephyr who was standing next to Raven. *Welcome home, my precious Zephyr. I see that you have opened your heart, which has in turn opened your mind.*

Zephyr knew exactly what she was talking about and absentmindedly took Raven's hand into his. *You once said that true gifts must not only be received, but discovered,* he replied with a smile.

The goddess nodded at him and then regarded the party. "I look forward to seeing you all at the gathering. There I will request that while we remain on our guard to not let this fear invade our lives. I would like for life in SkyWorld to go on as normal for everybody." She then looked directly at Link, Soren and Annabeth and smiled warmly. "My friends, I would request that during your stay that you consider SkyWorld your home."

"Thank you Palutena," Soren said.

Everyone bowed and slowly filed out of the large, circular room toward the immense front doors.

"I can't believe that I actually met a goddess," Annabeth whispered to Azure. "It's like…I could feel her looking into my very soul."

"She probably did," Azure replied with a smile. "Come on, I want to show you my home, where you'll be staying. We can also get ready for the gathering."

"What exactly is a gathering?" Annabeth asked as Azure hugged her from behind so they could fly to the main island.

"I'll explain it on the way," Azure replied. "Plus, a certain blond angel will be there. I can't wait to introduce you two." The two then flew off giggling.

Ike looked at Tristan. "Would you want to go back to where you were staying in the castle, or would you want to stay with us?"

The angel smiled slightly. "I think it would be best if I were to return to my old duties here. It would help keep me distracted." He then chuckled slightly. "Besides, I saw that look in Queen Karene's eyes. I know she already has her heart set on some of my cooking."

Pit walked up and put his hand on Tristan's shoulder. "If there is anything that we can do, just let us know."

"Thank you, Pit," Tristan said. He then glanced at Zephyr. "I was reminded of something very important on the way over here. I just need some time to think things through. Thank you for the offer." He opened his glimmering wings. "I'll see you all at the gathering." At that, he took to the sky.

Ike turned to the remaining group. "Okay, looks like we'll have just enough time to make it home before the gathering. Link…Soren, you'll be staying in Zephyr's room. I don't think that Xera would mind if he stays with Raven at their house."

Raven blushed slightly. "Yeah…mom and I need to have a talk about some things." He then glanced sideways at Zephyr and grinned.

"Oh yeah…" Pit gasped. "She doesn't know…"

Ike laughed. "If I know her right, as long as it makes Raven happy, she'll be for it."

"The six of us definitely break the norm, don't we?" Link asked as he looked at the other two couples. "But who cares?" he then said offhandedly. "What truly matters is the fact that love can cross all borders and that we hold the hearts of those we love most next to our very own." He then felt Soren's hand enter his.

"You never fail to amaze me, you big oaf," Soren grinned.

"What?" Link asked, genuinely surprised, as he looked at his partner. "What did I say?"

Everyone laughed.

(end chapter 16)


	17. Chapter 17

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 17

The mood of the great wall was that of confusion. The angels were abuzz with whisperings and comments about the cause of such an impromptu gathering. That and, like Ike and Pit, most had detected an unusual feeling to the goddess's summoning just an hour before. A hush then began to fall as, one-by-one, angels noticed Pit and Ike walking up the center aisle accompanied by three out-worlders. Link, Soren and Annabeth had been warned by Pit that they might be shyly shunned at first, but in time the angels of SkyWorld would soon be treating them like family.

"I know what you mean," Annabeth whispered to Azure as they walked toward the head of the group. "It seems like every eye in this place is on us."

"They're just not used to seeing you," Azure reassured with a smile. "Give it time."

Zephyr and Raven walked at the back of the group and when they made it to the front, Raven split off to join his mother who was naturally surprised and elated to see him.

"When did you arrive back here?" Xera asked as she hugged her son. "I've missed you so much!"

Fighting back the tears of joyful reunion, Raven returned the hug tightly. "I've missed you too mother," he whispered in reply. "We just arrived a little while ago and…well…I'll let Palutena fill you in on why." He stepped back and sniffed. "It is good to be home."

Xera ran her fingers through his ebony hair. "You've grown so tall," she said.

Raven blushed a little. "I've grown in many ways. Besides, I wasn't gone that long," he grinned. "After the gathering, can we go flying together? There's so much I want to talk about."

Smiling, Xera nodded. "Of course, I can't wait!"

Ike, Pit, Link, Soren, Azure, Annabeth and Zephyr made it to the front and stood, awaiting the goddess's appearance.

Azure kept looking around for Taran but couldn't see him. He was probably one of those few chosen to keep watch outside during the gathering.

Link and Annabeth were gazing all around as well. "I've never seen so many angels before," Link whispered to Ike.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," Ike chuckled. "When Pit dragged me up here some years ago, I thought I'd die.

Breaking protocol, Queen Karine herself walked out alone and stood before the large raised dais where her throne was located. She raised her hands for silence and then spoke, "Angels of SkyWorld, I present to you, our goddess, the divine Lady Palutena." She then quickly stepped aside just in time for a radiant glow to appear. After a few seconds it faded leaving the goddess standing before the assembly. While looking majestically beautiful as ever, it was clear that she was tired.

In almost perfect union, the angels dropped reverently to one knee. Taking their cues from Ike and Pit, Link, Soren and Annabeth did the same.

"My angels of SkyWorld…please rise," Palutena said. "I thank you for your diligence in meeting on such a short notice. What I have to inform you of is of great importance."

The assembly all rose to their feet and stood, attentive to their goddess.

"I have disturbing news to report to you all. Yesterday I discovered a small collection of Dark scouts in SkyWorld," she said.

Immediately there was mumbling and nervous whispering in the crowd that was quieted when Palutena raised her hand.

"Given their reputation, I quickly ran them away, warning them to never return," she continued. "The Defenders are taking measures to ensure that such a surprise never happens again. Along with that, I have constructed a warning shield around SkyWorld that will alert me instantly if a Dark even comes near our home." She then glanced at Raven. *Dearest Raven, it is important that we meet after this gathering.* she thought-sent.

Raven simply nodded, stunned that the goddess had sent directly to him.

Palutena went on. "In addition, our brothers, Ike and Pit, have brought three visitors to SkyWorld. They are Link and Annabeth the warriors, and Soren the arch-sage and mentor to Zephyr." She then motioned in their direction. "I request that you treat them not only as honored guests of SkyWorld, but as family. They have sworn to assist us in any way possible and are very near to the hearts of your brothers, so I ask that you treat them accordingly."

The goddess then looked over the assembly again. "My last request is that you do not let this incident weigh too heavily on your minds and hearts. I would like a normal gathering to be held tomorrow, not only to formally welcome our visitors, but to remind ourselves of the close family that we all are." She smiled, feeling the tensions and worry slowly dissipating. "Thank you again for coming together. I look forward to tomorrow where we can celebrate being peaceful, loving angels." Taking one more look over the gathering, she slowly faded.

Angels immediately started to depart from the great room, some flying out through the large windows that lined the upper walls, the others walking out, conversing with one another about the alarming news. Ike, Pit and the rest stayed behind.

"Link…Soren, I'll show you to high room where Palutena wants to meet with us," Ike said. He then looked at Azure. "Can you please show Annabeth around SkyWorld? You are excused from Defender duties until the day after tomorrow. After that though, it will be business as usual."

Azure nodded. "Thank you, father," she said before turning to Annabeth. "Come on, let me show you around."

Annabeth looked at Link. "Father, I meant what I said earlier. I am more than willing to help out in any way."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Link grinned. "After all, you're a trained warrior. I'm sure that the Defenders will find places for us both. Besides, I'd love to see you and Azure go at each other in training."

The two girls looked at each other, shocked as they had never thought of doing such a thing.

"Yeah…I wonder who would come out on top." Pit grinned, egging them on.

Both girls started laughing. "We're not going to worry about that until tomorrow," Azure said.

"After that though…" Annabeth said menacingly, leaving the sentence hanging.

"And we need to continue our training," Soren said to Zephyr. "Perhaps after your fathers have shown us around and things settle down."

The youth nodded. "I look forward to showing Palutena what you've taught me."

Soren arched an eyebrow. "You mean, what you have learned."

Pit was then suddenly tackled from behind by a yellow-winged angel. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing my son home?" Xera laughed. She then looked at everyone else. "Hello everybody!"

Laughing, Pit quickly introduced everybody to his sister. "We didn't know he was going to be coming until just a few days ago," Pit said. "By the way, where is he?"

"He said that he needed to do something before we go off on a 'talk'," Xera grinned. She then looked at Zephyr who was blushing slightly and avoiding her eyes. "As if I don't already know what it's about."

Zephyr quickly looked up and blushed even more.

"And that look confirms it," she laughed, pointing at her nephew. "Oh, come on, Zeph…" she then said, pulling him into a hug. "I think it's wonderful."

Hugging his aunt, Zephyr relaxed a little. "We were kind of worried that you might not like it."

Xera pulled back. "Are you kidding? I can't think of anyone else better in this world for my Raven than you."

Zephyr grinned and leaned in and gave his aunt a spontaneous kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Aunt Xera. That means a lot to us."

"Alright, let's be going," Pit said to Ike, Link and Soren. "We need to talk to Palutena and decide what we're going to do." At that, the four took off toward a side door with Pit in the lead.

Azure's eyes lit up and she grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Come on…I know where he is." She then quickly led the red-headed Hylian from the great hall.

"I just can't get over how beautiful and peaceful this place is," Annabeth said as they stood on the top stairs of the castle, overlooking the small city below. "It's so…clean."

"Well, compared to a huge city like Melior, yeah," Azure laughed. She then looked down at the bottom of the steps to where a tall, blond angel was standing, arms folded.

"It's about time," Taran called up.

Azure practically squealed as she jumped into the air and flew at him, embracing him tightly as they met. "Taran!" she exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

Laughing, Taran hugged her back, cutting off any further conversation with a passionate kiss.

Grinning, Annabeth slowly walked down the steps until she reached the bottom, just in time for the two to break off their kiss.

"Taran…this is Annabeth," Azure said, still in Taran's arms.

Taran gave a huge grin and reached out his hand. As Annabeth's made it into his, he pulled her into a three-way hug. "I've been dying to meet you," he said, hugging her tightly. "Azure's told me so much about you."

Surprised, Annabeth hugged Taran back and laughed. "Nice to meet you too. Azure has never said a word about you to me before."

"Hey!" Azure laughed, playfully punching Annabeth's shoulder. "That's not true!"

"I know," Annabeth replied, chuckling. She then looked the blond angel in the eyes. "Truthfully Taran, you're all she ever talks about."

The three laughed and slowly walked into the courtyard together.

...

Raven paced nervously along the rows of bushes and shrubbery in the castle gardens. Palutena had requested that he meet her here after the gathering. As to why, he had no idea, and he let his thoughts wander. What if the Dark showed up again? Would he be able to fight with his friends? His enemy would be angels just like him. Nervously, he grabbed one of his wings and ran his fingers along the flight feathers. "Be at peace, Raven," a voice said. Spinning around, he saw the emerald-haired goddess walking toward him. "Palutena…," he stammered. "I just don't know what to make of everything." He let his wing go, letting it fall back behind him, and found it hard to stop talking. "Dark were here…angels like me." Tears welled up into his eyes. "These angels left me for dead. I hate them more than anything." He suddenly couldn't help himself and broke out crying. "I don't want them to do to anybody what they tried to do to me." He felt himself pulled into a hug and continued sobbing into Palutena's embrace.

The goddess held the youth while he let it all out. She lightly rubbed his back and smoothed his hair as he cried. "Shhh…it's okay," she softly said, comforting him.

Eventually he slowly backed away, sniffing and looking around to make sure nobody saw him break down. "I…I'm sorry," he whispered, surprised at himself for losing control like that.

Palutena chuckled slightly. "Oh Raven…you are hardly the first angel to share their emotions with me. I feel honored that you are comfortable enough around me to do so." She still had her hands on his shoulders. "I understand what you must be feeling."

"Yeah…" Raven said, looking down, still very embarrassed.

"My sweet Raven, your hair and wings maybe be black, your skin slightly darker, your feathers built more for speed…but inside," she touched his chest. "Inside you're an angel of SkyWorld."

He took a shaky breath, afraid that he might break down again, and looked up at her.

"Everybody who knows you and loves you doesn't see Raven, the Dark. They see Raven, the wonderful and loving boy, who has blessed us with his presence since he was found. They see the youth who has blossomed into a beautiful person, full of promise and love. They see a good friend, and I know that one of them sees a gentle and caring love-mate." Palutena said, still looking into his eyes. "Most of all…they see one of their own."

Raven sighed as the words sank in. "Thank you…" he whispered. "I guess that sometimes it takes a slap in the face to remind you of the obvious, huh?" He then chuckled slightly, all worry and embarrassment fading away.

"There's the Raven I know and love," Palutena said, smiling. "Now, I must tell you why I needed to speak with you."

Attentive now, Raven sniffed, feeling more happy and free than he had in a long time.

Palutena held out her hand. In it was a slender gold bracelet. "I need for you to wear this and never take it off," she said.

"What does it do?" he asked, watching slender fingers affix the chain around his wrist.

"The network of alarms I have set up around SkyWorld lets me know anytime a Dark is nearby. This will make you invisible to them so I'm not constantly being alerted to your presence," she explained. She then took Raven's wrist into her hands and concentrated.

Raven felt his wrist grow warm for a few seconds before she withdrew her hands. He held up his arm and studied the bracelet. The small gold links continued around in an endless loop with no visible clasp. "It actually looks pretty good," he said, admiring it.

Palutena smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She then wearily looked up to the sky. "Now that's a relief!"

"What is?" Raven asked, curiously.

"Silence," she said, tapping her head. "The alarms are no longer going off."

(end chapter 17)


	18. Chapter 18

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 18

The meeting took place in the high room in the castle. Being in the topmost turret, it was round and small with numerous windows along the stone walls. Palutena, Ike, Pit, Link, Soren and Blayze all sat around a small table with a map of SkyWorld upon it as they listened as the arch-mage tell them of the prophecy and how, for some reason, Raven had been able to translate it.

"There's a good chance that Raven was temporarily possessed by the prophecy," Palutena mused.

"Possessed?" Blayze asked. "What do you mean?"

"A prophecy a foretelling of the future," she explained. "It can sometimes manifest itself in the physical world. Think of it like a spirit. It has no real powers except to be able to see what's ahead. In some cases they are amazingly accurate, even to the time at which the sun sets on a certain day. Other times, they include a crossroads, or choice."

Link looked at Soren. "Remember that spirit thingy was saw at those old ruins? Could that have been the spirit of this prophecy?"

Soren bit his lower lip. "It's possible," he replied before explaining what they had seen at the old palace where the prophecy was found.

"These ruins you speak of. If I am not mistaken, they are the ancient ruins of the Kuro, or Dark as they are known today." Palutena said. She looked down, as if thinking of something.

"That was an ancient angel city?" Link asked surprised.

"It makes sense," Soren said. "There was no major entrance or exit to that city, only up."

"So from there, with Raven's help, you translated the prophecy and put it into order?" Blayze asked.

"Basically," Soren replied.

"So, how does it apply to SkyWorld?" the red-headed angel asked.

Soren looked down and took a deep breath, like he always did when concentrating. "Here, let me read it to you," he softly said.

_In the days following the destruction of the innocent, the forces of dark will go through a great turmoil. The broken one will come to power and dispose of the king and his family leaving him the sole ruler. They shall then relish in chaos until they grow weary. _

_When the prince sits upon the throne, the forces of dark will then awaken. Led by the broken one, they will seek out the forces of light in the floating city. There, a battle shall arise resulting in the demise of the light unless the sacrifice is made_

_Bound by the love of her children, the goddess will turn to the band led by the equals to quell the onslaught. The warrior and the teacher will join the equals along with the ones created from one. Darkness will struggle from within in their quest to defeat the light. Only the sacrifice of the beloved and the discovery of what was lost can ensure victory for the righteous. _

_If it comes to pass that the forces of light triumph, the future will start anew beneath a solitary heart and the separating of the grey. However, if the darkness triumphs, it will mean the demise of the light and a new era of chaos among the creatures of the land._

Soren looked up to a sea of wide eyes. "Cryptic, I know," he sighed.

"May I please look at your original copy?" Palutena asked, holding out a hand.

"Of course," Soren said, handing the book over.

The goddess looked through the pages that Soren had copied the prophecy on and then wearily closed her eyes. "A perfect translation," she said. "The spirit of prophecy surely must have directed Raven. This particular dialect has been extinct for over a thousand years."

Link whistled. "If we would have known it was a helpful spirit, we wouldn't have run away so quickly," he said, grinning. "Maybe we should have stuck around and tried to strike up a conversation."

Ike walked to a window and looked out. "So we still really don't know when anything will happen," he said. "All we do know is that a battle is eminent."

"Well, as long as we can keep the backside of every prince around the world away from any throne, you shouldn't have anything to worry about," Link laughed.

Ike turned and laughed too. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Link grinned meekly and shrugged.

"He does have a point though," Blayze said. "It seems that this whole thing will be set off when a prince becomes a king. What if we somehow could find out when that will happen?"

"I'm afraid that it already has happened," Palutena softly said, sighing and putting Soren's journal on the table. "But the prince did not become a king."

Immediately everyone's head spun in her direction. "It has?" Pit asked. "Where? I mean…when?"

The goddess looked at the Link. "When you were copying down the prophecy, where were the others?"

"They were waiting outside in the throne room," Link answered.

"And when you came out, where was everyone?" she continued.

"By the gods…" Soren whispered, his eyes growing in surprise as he figured it out.

"Let's see," Link continued, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Tristan and Annabeth were walking around the wall and Zephyr and Raven were getting all cuddly on…"

"The throne," Soren finished, his eyes still wide.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took it in. "Raven is the prince in the…" Pit asked, unable to finish the sentence.

Palutena nodded. "I request that this information does not leave this room," she said. "I've had my suspicions for a few years, ever since he came to me, worried about a particular condition that he has."

"Are you talking about his eyes?" Ike asked.

The goddess nodded. "It is an ancient hereditary trait among the leaders of the Dark, which is one of the oldest tribes still in existence. It's called crimson-eye and it's quite possible that Raven is the last angel to possess it. "

"I wonder how he'll take it," Pit mused.

"Remember, he mustn't know, at least not yet," Palutena reminded everybody. She was rewarded with a sea of nodding heads.

Blayze paced the floor. "Okay, so we know that an attack is coming, sooner than later, and we know that the Dark are vicious. We've already doubled the patrols and, thanks to our goddess, have an early warning system so we won't be surprised again."

"I think it would be a good idea to step up the training as well," Ike added. He then looked at Link and grinned. "I remember hearing something about you being able to assist in this area."

Link looked at his fingernails. "I know a thing or two."

Ike chuckled. "From what Elincia told me, you've greatly improved her forces, not only in readiness and technique, but moral as well."

"All important components," Blayze agreed. "We look forward to your assistance."

Pit looked down at a notepad he had been writing in. "What do you all say that tomorrow afternoon, after the gathering festivities, we assemble the Defenders and give them a good introduction and pep talk? The sooner we get started, the better."

They all agreed. Palutena then stood. "I trust that my generals and honored guests will do admirably in their roles." She then smiled. "The prophecy was correct on one thing; I do look to you, my band of Defenders, to help me save SkyWorld."

Pit stood proudly. "To the death, if necessary," he said, tears brimming his eyes.

Around the room, everyone stood and solemnly nodded.

Soren looked at his translation. "I only wish we knew more about the last parts, like what does it mean that the Dark will have struggles from within and what is the sacrifice it talks about?"

"As you know, it is the nature of prophecy to not divulge information until it is needed," Palutena said. "I must leave you now and look forward to tomorrow when our honored guests can be formally welcomed to our home."

Everyone bowed as she slowly faded. They knew that they had some serious work to do, and it had to start now.

...

Raven had tears in his eyes as Xera hugged him. He had just opened up his heart to her, telling her everything about his worries, anxieties and, most importantly, about his undying love for Zephyr.

"You are my son and I love you no matter what," she said as she hugged him fiercely. "Knowing that you can love another, so much and so deeply, makes me proud to be your mother." She pulled back and, reaching up, pushed aside the locks of hair so she could look into both of his deep purple eyes. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Raven sniffed. "Thank you, mother," he whispered.

Xera backed up with a smile on her face and wiped her eyes. "Now that you're back, maybe you won't mind helping me gather and prepare the fruit for tomorrow's gathering."

"Of course not. After all, it is my job here," Raven replied, standing up. He reached down and helped his mother stand. "Besides, that means I get to work next to you for a while. I'll tell you about everything that happened while I was on the ground."

"I look forward to that," Xera said smiling, her heart once again full now that her son had returned.

...

"So we have the rest of the day and tomorrow morning off, huh?" Annabeth asked as she walked down the street next to Azure and Taran, who were holding hands. "I'm actually looking forward to doing some training with you guys."

Taran chuckled. "Well, I'm actually going to be on duty soon and…"

"What?" Azure whined, interrupting him as she turned to face him. "I was hoping to spend some time with you."

"Don't worry," Taran said, facing and then hugging her. "It's only a partial shift. I'll be off a little after sunset. Then…we can be together."

Azure sighed and leaned into his chest, feeling his embrace. "Oh…alright. The next couple of weeks will be busy so I'll take whatever I can get."

Annabeth smiled as the couple hugged and wondered if there was any kind of future with her and Tristan. She had come close a few times confessing her feelings, but for some reason, this area of all areas, she was extremely shy in.

"Come on," Azure said, breaking Annabeth out of her daydream. "I want to show you the park, the forest, the lake…everything."

The redhead laughed and nodded. "Great! I want to see everything here."

"OH!," Azure exclaimed. "Since you are going to be living here for a few weeks…or even months, why don't I find you some clothes like what we wear?"

Annabeth looked Azure up and down. She was wearing her standard white toga with blue trim that went down to her knees, under which were black shorts and shirt, and was barefoot. "I don't know," she chuckled nervously. "I've never even thought about it."

"Why not?" Azure prodded. "You're almost always wearing that shirt and long pants, not to mention those boots."

"Yeah, I bet you'd look pretty good in our type of clothing," Taran continued. "Give it a try."

Annabeth could feel her face getting warm. "Um…okay. Maybe we can look into that after Taran goes back on duty."

Azure laughed. "Great!" She then hooked arms with her love-mate and her friend and turned. "Besides, I know it would it would impress the heck out of a certain someone."

"Oh stop that," Annabeth giggled.

"What's this?" Taran asked, his eyebrows going up. "Who would be impressed?"

"Nevermind!" Annabeth laughed, thoroughly embarrassed. "Come on, let's check out that park," She said, trying to change the subject as she started to lead the two down the road, hoping she was going in the right direction.

...

Zephyr landed in the small clearing, feeling the soft prickles of the pine needles against his feet. The far forest had long been his favorite place to come to when he wanted time alone to the think and dream as the tall trees provided wonderful isolation. Folding his wings he looked around, thinking of the last time he had been here and everything that had happened since. After the impromptu gathering, everyone had scattered, each going on their own purpose-filled ways. He knew that Raven needed some time alone with his mother and that his sister wanted to not only show off SkyWorld to Annabeth, but also wanted to meet up with Taran. He also knew that Palutena would want to meet with him about his studies and hoped that she would be impressed with how far he had come in such a short time, but she was meeting with his parents and some others about defense of SkyWorld.

Closing his eyes, he opened not only his physical senses, but his mystical ones as well. Almost immediately, he felt the energy of everything around him as he fell into a relaxed, yet concentrated, state. Palutena had taught him early on that everything had energy flowing around and through it, and Soren had helped him hone the skill of detecting and understanding this energy that he was now able to see with his senses instead of his eyes. Holding up his hand, he wiggled his fingers, watching the minute disturbances ripple around them.

*Very good,* came a gentle thought-sending. *You have progressed much farther than I had expected.*

He knew that she had been there as he had felt her arrival. With his eyes still closed, he turned and got down on one knee, bowing his head. *Thank you, Palutena. I've had two wonderful teachers.* A surge of power came as the goddess walked to him and raised his chin with her finger.

*Please rise and open your eyes,* she requested. Once Zephyr and stood and looked upon her, she pulled him into hug.

Zephyr hugged her back, slightly surprised by the goddess outward show of affection.

"My gentle Zephyr," she said, pulling back and looking at him. "I wish it wasn't so, but a lot is to be asked of you in the coming weeks."

"I know," he softly replied. "I also wish that it wasn't coming to this, but I will do what I have to do to protect my home."

"It's hard on you," she said. "It goes against your nature."

He nodded. "But both my parents and sister are warriors, my grandfathers were both warriors…they never backed down from a challenge, and I'm not about to either."

The goddess smiled. "Words cannot describe how proud I am of you."

Zephyr felt tears filling his eyes and found it hard to speak. "Th…thank you," he managed to say.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Zephyr," she said.

Zephyr wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Soren has agreed to remain your mentor while here, so after tomorrow, I would request that you continue your studies," she said.

"Of course," Zephyr replied enthusiastically. "I want to be ready when the time comes."

Palutena's smile faltered slightly. "You will be ready, Zephyr. You will be."

(end chapter 18)


	19. Chapter 19

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 19

"Okay, come on out," Azure said excitedly as she stood in the living room of her home. After spending most of the afternoon showing off SkyWorld to her best friend, she had been able to convince her to give the SkyWorld look a chance.

"Do I have to?" Annabeth called from the bedroom.

Azure folded her arms. "Annabeth, you're going to be living here for a while so you might as well dress the part."

A sigh came from the room. "Alright. I guess I should just get this over with." At that Annabeth walked from Azure's room, down the hall and into the living room. She was wearing one of Azure's outfits, but being about a foot taller than her friend, the chitan came down to just below her thigh, showing off her long, shapely legs. "This feels weird."

"Oh Annabeth!" Azure squealed. "You look great!" She walked up to her. "I love how your hair just falls across your shoulders," she said as she arranged Annabeth's long red hair.

"It's too short…just look at how much leg I'm showing off…it's embarrassing. Also, if I'm going to be doing this, I will want to look into getting a pair of sandals," she said looking down at her bare legs and feet. "I can't see how you angels go everywhere barefoot."

Azure giggled. "You saw how clean we keep things. Besides, we don't always walk everywhere." To make the point she opened and fluttered her wings a little. "To tell you the truth, I was getting sick of wearing sandals everywhere when I was down on the ground."

"Yeah yeah…" Annabeth sighed. "I'd like a pair though. Oh, and longer clothes." She sat down on the couch. "I feel so…naked." As she sat, the chitan hiked up on her legs so high that it was barely covering the black shorts that she was wearing.

Azure rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, you know I love you dearly, but you really have to get over that shyness of yours." A grin slowly appeared on her face. "And I know exactly what to do about it."

Annabeth's eyes grew and she slowly shook her head. "No Azure…I know what you're thinking. There's no way I'm going there."

Laughing, Azure nodded. "Of course you are, unless you want to live here for a few months without bathing. I'm sure Tristan would just love to smell you coming straight from training."

Annabeth glared at her for a few seconds before relaxing her shoulders and sighing. "You're right. I just need to suck it up and deal with it."

"Excellent!" Azure exclaimed. "You'll be just fine. Besides, we won't go until tomorrow morning before the gathering. Maybe we'll get there before it gets crowded." She looked down at her friend. "But for now, let's head on over to my friend's house. She makes all of our clothing and I know that she'd love to create something for you."

Smiling, Annabeth rose and put her arm around Azure's shoulders. "You know, I'm so glad I have you as a friend." She then pulled her in for a side-hug.

Azure giggled. "You're pretty awesome yourself. Come on, let's go. Hopefully we can get you something made before tomorrow's gathering." At that, the two walked out and down the street.

...

"I'm so relieved that your mom doesn't mind," Zephyr said as he walked into Raven's room.

"I didn't think she would," Raven replied as he followed Zephyr. "She's always going on about your fathers and how wonderful they are together." He walked past Zephyr and looked out the window. The setting sun was bathing the orchards in a warm glow and beyond them the lights of the town were beginning to twinkle in the distance. He then felt a pair of arms gently embrace him from behind in a hug.

"I think we're wonderful together too," Zephyr whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Raven smiled and looked sideways at him. "I think everything about you is wonderful." His smile turned into a grin as he watched one of Zephyr's hands unclasp the pin at his shoulder, allowing his chitan to fall to his waist. "Is someone feeling frisky?" His question was answered with Zephyr untying his belt.

"What do you think?" Zephyr whispered as he leaned in and nibbled at his ear.

Turning around, Raven leaned in and kissed his lover passionately, practically tearing the chitan off of him as he did. "Good, because I'm feeling frisky too," he replied as he reached down and gently pushed down his lover's shorts until they fell around his ankles. His fingers then went directly for Zephyr's member, gently running along its growing length, making him close his eyes and whimper slightly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Zephyr replied as he pushed Raven's shorts down, leaving them both naked. He sighed as Raven slowly stroked him as they hugged and responded by reaching down and cupping his backside. "Make love to me," he whispered into Raven's ear.

Raven responded by letting go of Zephyr's hardness and leading him to his bed where he gently laid him down on his back.

Zephyr looked up at Raven. The angel was barely illuminated by the warm light of the sunset filtering in through the small window. He then grinned slyly and raised a leg, rubbing his foot along Raven's chest.

Raven arched an eyebrow and then gripped Zephyr's ankle. "You want to play then huh?" He chuckled, lightly tickling Zephyr's foot.

Laughing, Zephyr rolled onto his stomach, trying to free his leg, but this gave Raven an opening. Before he knew it, Raven was straddling him with his back to him, and holding both legs in one arm and ticking both feet. "Okay…okay!" he managed to get out through laughing. "I give up!"

"Oh? And what are the terms of your surrender?" Raven asked, looking over his shoulder at Zephyr. He had stopped tickling and was now lightly rubbing the extremely ticklish soles.

Catching his breath, Zephyr said, "I'll do anything."

Raven let Zephyr's feet go and turned around laying atop him. "Anything is a big word," he whispered into his ear.

Zephyr sighed, feeling the weight of his lover on him. He then spread his legs so that Raven shifted between them, his member resting in the right place. "I need you," he whispered lustfully.

"And I need you," Raven replied as he reached over and retrieved a small bottle of oil. He prepared himself and put himself into position. A little pressure was all it took before he was sliding into his lover's warm tightness.

Sighing, Zephyr closed his eyes and hugged Raven's pillow as he felt Raven's member enter him. "I love feeling us connected like this."

Raven rested his chest against Zephyr's back, feeling the soft feathers against him. "I love everything about you," he whispered in reply.

Zephyr smiled and then moaned as Raven began to slowly thrust. "Gods this feels so good," he breathed as he closed his eyes, reveling in pure passion and emotion.

The two of them made love throughout the evening, often stopping just to hold one another and feel the intense love between them.

...

Raven opened his eyes and saw a sea of brown hair as his lover's face was nuzzled against his chest. The faint light of the morning sun lit up his bedroom, illuminating the two angels, still locked in a passionate embrace. Trying to remember when they had fallen asleep, his thoughts went back to the actions of last night. Looking down at the sleeping angel in his arms, he grinned and ran his hand along his back, lightly tickling between the wing roots.

Zephyr responded with a sleepy giggle and stretched out his legs. "Raven…" he whispered as he rolled onto his back. Opening his eyes he saw his lover's face, messy ebony hair framing a pair of purple eyes and a warm smile. "Last night was….wow."

Raven giggled a little. "Yeah, it was amazing. How many times did we…"

"I lost count," Zephyr chuckled. Reaching up, he guided Raven's head down and kissed him.

The two cuddled and kissed for a while before Zephyr's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, today is a gathering."

"That's right," Raven replied, frowning a little. "I promised my mom I would help her get set up right before it."

"You have time for a quick swim though, don't you?" Zephyr asked.

Raven glanced out the window. "Oh yeah, I have plenty of time. Besides, I don't want to go to the gathering looking like this." He then stood up and stretched.

Zephyr grinned as he watched his naked lover stretch. "I wouldn't mind. I kind of enjoy seeing you like that."

Chuckling, Raven picked up Zephyr's clothes and tossed them to him. "Come on, let's get dressed. I promise to ravage you later tonight."

Catching the clothes, Zephyr sat up and winked at his lovemate. "I'll hold you to that promise."

...

Azure landed on the flat rocky ledge that overlooked the lake below and released Annabeth. "Here we are," she said as she quickly shed the silken nightgown that Annabeth had given her. She walked to the edge and looked down. "Oh look, Zeph and Raven are down there already. I wonder if they got any sleep last night." She then looked at Annabeth and winked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I should ask the same of you. I fell asleep right after you left and didn't hear you come back in."

"Well…Taran and I needed to catch up on some things," Azure said, her face turning a little red.

"Uh huh…" Annabeth giggled as she gingerly made her way to the edge of the rock. About twenty-five feet below were Raven and Zephyr, standing chest-deep in the water and talking. "I thought you couldn't get your wings wet," she said as she looked down at the two youths.

"A little dampness is no problem, but if they get too wet, we can't fly. That's why after swimming we will lay in the sun and let then dry off." She looked back at Annabeth. "Are you ready?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in determination and nodded. She then swiftly removed her nightgown and tossed it next to Azure's. "Okay, let's do this."

Azure laughed. "Oh Annabeth, you'll be just fine. Remember, we angels don't think of the body as a sexual thing." She then paused, blushing slightly. "Well, with our love-mates we do…but you know what I mean…"

Nodding, Annabeth looked back at the water. "It does look like fun." Her words were wasted as Azure had already leapt off and was diving directly at the water below. "Oh well, here goes nothing," she mumbled before taking a dive herself.

The morning seemed to melt away as Annabeth swam with Azure, Raven and Zephyr. All inhibitions had instantly faded and she felt herself totally enjoying herself. She didn't even think twice as they all made their way back to the rocky ledge where, by now, a few other angels were already gathered, talking and lying around. A small girl ran up to her and looked up at her in awe.

"Why, hello there," Annabeth said as she crouched down to the girl's height.

"You have beautiful hair," the little girl said. She then giggled. "But you have pointy ears."

Annabeth laughed. "And you have beautiful pink wings."

The girl beamed and flapped her small wings before turning and running off.

Standing up, Annabeth walked over to where Raven, Zephyr and Azure were now laying on their stomachs, gently fanning their wings to let them dry. "You know, this place is so peaceful." She sat down next to Azure and looked around.

Azure looked up at her and grinned. "Just wait until we spar. Then tell me how peaceful this place is."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and leaned in, whispering, "You were right. I'm totally over it now."

"I told you that you'd be fine," Azure giggled. She then sat up, still keeping her wings fanned open. "I'm so happy that you like my home. It means a lot to me."

Annabeth brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. She looked out at the land, the forest and orchards beyond the lake. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the voice behind her. "Annabeth…" it repeated. Turning, she saw Tristan crouching next to her. Normally her response would have been panic. After all, she was naked and he was naked, but there was just…something about the entire mood of the place. "Hello sweetie," she replied, giving him a wink.

Tristan blushed slightly and then chuckled. "I was just going to take a quick dip and wondered…I was wondering if you'd…" he shyly stammered.

"I'd love to," she said, standing up. Reaching down a hand she helped him stand back up. "I'm sure we have enough time for a quick swim, don't we Azure?" she asked, looking down at her friend.

Azure looked up at her and winked. "Sure, you have a little time…no problem." She then looked at Tristan. "Can you bring her by my house a little before noon? We will need enough time to get ready for the gathering."

A smile crept to Tristan's lips. "Of course I will." He then looked at Annabeth. "Let's walk down and get in by the shallows."

The two then walked off, still hand in hand.

Azure sighed as she watched the two walk down the path to the water, wishing that Taran wouldn't have had to been on duty this morning. "Isn't love wonderful?" she asked Zephyr and Raven. When she didn't get a response, she looked over and saw them still laying on their stomachs, staring into each others' eyes and, no doubt, sharing a private conversation. "Oh never mind," she chuckled. "Look who I'm asking."

...

The gathering happened at noon with every angel in SkyWorld in attendance. There they sung and paid homage to their goddess along with formally welcoming Ike and Pit's guests.

Link wore his standard green outfit but chose to leave his customary hat at Ike and Pit's house. Soren was wearing his formal white arch-sage outfit, which nobody remembered him bringing, giving him an even larger air of mystery. The two of them remained next to Ike and Pit while Annabeth stood with the younger angels. She was wearing her new SkyWorld outfit that was made especially for her. It was a longer version of Azure's chitan, but with red trim to match her hair. She also wore a pair of sandals with delicate lacings that went up her calves. Overall, she was rather pleased with how it turned out.

Palutena made her customary appearance and again asked the assembly to not let the fear of the Dark to weigh on their minds. She, and the Defenders, would do everything possible to quell any attack made on their home. Pit then addressed the gathering, asking for volunteers to assist the Defenders in preparing a solid defense.

Once the formalities were done, the mood again lifted and the gathering moved to the courtyard where music and laughter filled the air.

Link and Soren had numerous angels approach them and individually welcome them to their home. Annabeth stayed next to Azure and Taran and was surrounded by many of the younger angels, all wanting to know more about the new warrior that would be helping the Defenders.

Zephyr and Raven stayed off to the side, not quite sure how everyone would accept them. Azure eventually dragged them to the center of the courtyard where a few couples were dancing to the music. To their surprise, nobody really seemed to mind as they began to dance. Throughout the day, word got around that they were now a couple. With the exception of a few of the girls, who were slightly upset as Raven was now taken, everyone was happy for them. The two even received some congratulations here and there. They couldn't have been happier.

Azure tried to split her time between being with Taran and Annabeth. Once Tristan had freed himself from serving, she left her friend with him and devoted all of her attention to her love-mate. The two ended up dancing the rest of the afternoon, getting totally lost in each other's presence.

As the sun was about to set, Pit called all of the Defenders and the new volunteers off to the side to address them about the new training regimen that would begin tomorrow. He told them that they would be incorporating some new drills devised by Soren and Link and that the defense of SkyWorld was paramount.

The mood remained festive throughout the evening as the crowd got smaller and smaller. Eventually, only a few remained, sitting around and chatting. At the head of the main table, Palutena sat in deep contemplation. She was not only filled with joy and delight as today's gathering had been a wonderful and merry event, but worry at the uncertain future that lie before them.

(end chapter 19)


	20. Chapter 20

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 20

A scream filled the air of the ancient hall. On his knees, Elgor was trembling in pain, feeling the sting of a handful of feathers just ripped from his wing. "And you claim that you were chased off by a goddess, is that right?" a voice menacingly cracked from behind him. "Y-yes, your majesty," he managed to get out. "She was so powerful…I could feel her in my mind for days."

King Dorian walked around to the front of the angel and looked down. "What did she look like?" he sneered.

Elgor blinked a few times. "I…never saw her, your majesty." He looked up at the king. "But she was there…she was powerful. Tarth and Brayder saw her!" A sudden, hard slap to the face knocked him off his knees.

"Get up, you pathetic excuse of an Elite," Dorian growled. He walked over to where Tarth and Brayder were standing at attention. "Tell me…what was she like?"

Exchanging a nervous glance with Brayder, Tarth spoke first, "She was tall with green hair…and it felt like she was seeing into our very souls."

"And she didn't have wings!" Brayder interjected. "She called herself the goddess Palutena."

Dorian leered at the two and quickly turned. "You fools…all of you!" he yelled. "You were all tricked. She was nothing more than a mere mystic!"

"But she said she was a goddess," Bryader said, quickly wishing he hadn't.

Spinning back around, Doran looked as though he was about to leap at the trembling angel but took a deep breath instead. "There are no more gods or goddesses. They all abandoned us centuries ago." He then looked at Korlon who was leaning against a wall. "Sounds like the work of a mystic, doesn't it brother?"

Korlon nodded. "It's possible. A skilled mystic could have planted certain thoughts into their heads."

The party looked at one another in surprise. "We were tricked," Tarth said to the group. He then dropped to one knee. "My king, please let us return to the floating city so we can take revenge. I swear we will bring this mystic's head back to you as a sign of our loyalty." He glanced at Elgor and grinned slightly. "I…we won't let you down again."

This was not missed by Doran, who smiled at his subject's devious willingness to prove himself. "I'm already planning on doing one better. You seem we have a mystic of our own," he said, waving an arm toward Korlon. He then looked at Elgor. "Do yourself a favor and do not fail me in this task. Gather all of the Elite, every last one of them, and ready them for an attack. Tomorrow we all leave and you will show us this floating city. Then my brother will take care of this fool of a mystic; this upstart who thinks that she can best a Dark."

Korlon's eyes widened at this news. He knew better to call out Dorian when there were others around, so he stayed quiet.

"Now go, all of you…except for you Tarth. I need to have a few words with you." Dorian said menacingly. He then looked at Elgor. "Prove yourself worthy, or you will lose even more than a handful of feathers."

Everyone bowed and left, except for Tarth who was trying not to look too nervous.

Dorian walked up to him and grinned. "You show real promise, Tarth. You wish to show up Elgor for your own gain. I like that."

Tarth bowed. "It was more for you, your highness. My station comes second to your own greatness."

"Excellent words," Dorian laughed. "I want to reward you for your actions. Go fetch Brayder and have him take you to his home. Then I want you to gather his entire family and then have your way with his woman, even his daughters if you wish. I want him to watch every last action you do to them and make sure to tell him that these are my wishes. Maybe that will teach him not to talk back to his king.

Tarth grinned slightly. Even though Brayder's woman was a normal, she was still very attractive. "Yes, your highness," Tarth bowed. "I promise to make sure everything is done in your name."

Dorian chuckled. "Very good," he said, waving Tarth off. He watched as the angel walked out and laughed. "I doubt Brayder will ever speak out at me again."

"Brother, I want you to reconsider," Korlon said as he walked up to Dorian. "We are not sure of this tribe's abilities or about this person they speak of. It very well could be a goddess."

"Like I said, the gods abandoned us," Dorian dismissed. "Plus the scouts reported seeing just a few angels with any kind of weaponry. This might prove to be just as easy when we defeated the Silverwings."

"The gods abandoned us, Dorian…us. We don't know if…" Korlon started.

"There are no more gods!" Doran screamed. He turned and looked at his brother with fire in his eyes. "I said that tomorrow we all fly to attack. Don't you dare turn on me now!"

Remaining calm, Korlon just sighed. "And I suppose that overrunning another peaceful angel society will make you happy."

"Of course it will," Dorian said, turning and quickly going from angry to joyful. "Just think of all the new females we can bring back. I'm sure that there might be a few that would temp even you. Not to mention the brats we could sell to those fools, the humans, just like we did the Silverwings."

Korlon glared at his brother. He knew there was no talking to him. "Fine…I will accompany you on this foolish quest to be the last race of angels in existence," he said. Then, to his own surprise he made his way around so he was facing his brother. "But if this raid ends up in the destruction of the Dark, it will be on your soul."

Dorian looked at his brother before breaking into laughter. "My dear brother, I don't have a soul. At least, if I did, it was broken years ago."

Korlon held in a gasp at those words. He then turned away, knowing it was hopeless. "I am going to my study," he said. "I need to prepare for your foolish quest."

"Good!" Dorian laughed. "Make sure to bring a change of clothes. You need to look your best when we assemble the defeated and kill their leader. Plus, you need to prepare yourself to meet another mystic. I'm sure you will be fine, your power is almost unlimited."

Not saying anything, Korlon walked down the hall and up a few flights of stairs to his study. Folding his black wings against his body he sat back in a chair and picked up a small, old scroll and unfurled it. Searching the text, he finally found what he was looking for.

_The broken one will come to power and dispose of the king and his family leaving him the sole ruler._

He then scanned down the scroll.

_Bound by the love of her children, the goddess will turn to the band led by the equals to quell the onslaught. _

...

The morning air had a crispness about it as the angles of SkyWorld went about their business. The castle's main courtyard rang with the sound of steel against steel as the Defenders practiced and continued to teach basic moves and strategies to the extra volunteers

Ike paced back and forth, his large wings rippling in the cool breeze. He observed and interjected advice as needed as it was his job to assist the sword training. Across the courtyard, having taken on the role of archery trainer, Pit stood with another group of angels and was readying them for target practice. Among the group, Raven held his bow confidently as he had become rather proficient with the weapon. Those lessons that Link had given him had been a good primer.

Other defenders were busy practicing against one another. Annabeth and Azure were busy sparring together. In the past week they had discovered that even though they each had vastly different styles, they were overall pretty much equal in ability.

"How are they progressing?" Queen Karine asked Blayze as he observed from a castle balcony.

The redhead turned and bowed slightly to the queen. "In once week's time, they have improved greatly."

She joined him and looked down. "How many Defenders and volunteers do we have?"

"In total, we have a force of forty-eight," he answered.

"I just hope it's enough," she sighed, watching the archers aim and fire at the targets set up some distance away.

"We do not know their numbers, but you can rest assured that every angel here will do what it takes to defend their home. Personally, I hope we surprise the hell out of them," Blayze grinned.

Across the castle in a more remote courtyard, Palutena watched as Soren and Zephyr trained.

"Come on Zephyr, you need to be quicker with your defenses," Soren said as he causally hurled another fireball at the angel.

Zephyr raised his hands and quickly utilized the energy around him to stop the fireball mere feet from his head. Once it had fizzled out he thrust his right arm out, firing multiple spheres of crackling energy toward the arch-sage.

Soren raised a hand and stopped them all mid flight. In the few seconds that they were fizzling out, he thrust out his other hand, throwing an equal amount of energy balls back at Zephyr.

Still recovering from having to be offensive so quickly after being defensive, Zephyr only had time to deflect some of the spheres before two of them crashed into his chest and stomach, knocking him off his feet. Gripping his belly, he quickly jumped to his feet and thrust out both hands creating a shimmering wall between the two of them. He then dropped to a knee, panting wildly.

Soren's eyebrows went up. "Quite an impressive shielding wall you created. Now you are safe to take a breather. However, you must remember that energy shields may not be as effective against melee weapons." At that, he quickly drew one of his daggers and launched it at the tired youth. The dagger sailed through the air, only to fall to the ground as it hit the shield.

"This one is," Zephyr breathed weakly as he stared at the ground.

Soren grinned. "Okay, that's enough for now." He walked toward the shield and waved it aside as he approached. "That was an impressive training, Zephyr." He helped Zephyr to his feet and walked with him to where Palutena was waiting.

"I agree with Soren," the goddess said. "You are especially gifted with pulling the forces around you and utilizing them as you will. This training was an excellent show of your abilities."

Zephyr plopped down on a bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Maybe, but it just takes so much out of me."

Soren sat down and let out a deep breath. "You're not the only one. I feel like I can sit here for the rest of the day."

Palutena chuckled. "You both are amazingly gifted. Might I suggest that you do take the rest of the day off? I'm sure it would do you both well."

"Yeah…I think I'm going to do that, if it's okay with you," Zephyr said, sitting up. "I'm going to head to the lake and take a nice, long rest."

Palutena smiled. *Words cannot express how proud I am of you,* she thought-sent to the youth as he stood.

Zephyr glanced at her and smiled. *Words cannot express my love and thankfulness to you, my goddess,* he replied. He then opened his wings and within a few flaps, was airborne.

"At first I worried that you were pushing him too hard," Palutena said to Soren as they watched Zephyr fly off. "But now I know that it's him that is pushing you."

Soren glanced at her and chuckled. "I've never known anyone who has progressed so far so quickly."

The goddess nodded. "He has the spirit of both his fathers."

"That he has," Soren sighed. He then slowly stood and faced the goddess. "I think I will take a rest myself. He insisted on starting at the crack of dawn."

Palutena laughed lightly. "Of course, you need your rest just as much as our young student. Thank you for everything you've done."

Soren smiled and bowed slightly before turning and walking off.

...

Zephyr sighed as he walked into the cool water of the lake. Not taking his usual route of diving from the rocky ledge, he chose to walk in from the main entrance where most of the other angels would congregate. Now, only a few children were splashing around in the shallows, having a good time. Waving at them, he continued to walk until he reached deeper water where he started swimming toward the other side where he, Raven, Azure and the older angels would go. Once he reached it he sat on an underwater ledge that acted as a bench, allowing all but his head and chest to be submerged. He sighed as he leaned against the rocky ledge and closed his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead…" he heard a voice calling. Opening his eyes he saw Azure standing in front of him, Taran swimming up behind her.

"Oh…hi," Zephyr blinking, sitting up. "I must have dozed off."

Azure chuckled. "You must have been training like crazy."

"Look who's talking," Taran said to Azure as he walked up and sat next to Zephyr. "You've been going at it all week long yourself."

Azure sat next to Taran and snuggled up next to him. "Well, what can I say? I want to be as ready as possible."

"That and you can't believe that there is another girl just as good…maybe better…than you are," Zephyr grinned as he closed his eyes again.

"Hey!" Azure said as she splashed Zephyr's face. "I'm better than Annabeth!" She then laughed as Zephyr sputtered and wiped his eyes.

Zephyr laughed and splashed back, getting Azure directly in the face as well.

"Hey…hey…" Taran laughed. "Let's just relax now. We all know that you and Annabeth are pretty much equal, okay?" he then pulled Azure close, leaning in and kissing her pouting lips.

Zephyr looked at the two as they kissed. "At least you two get to train alongside each other. I haven't seen Raven since this morning."

"Calm down, he said that he was going to be here in a bit," Taran said.

"This past week has been so busy, we've hardly had time to…" he cut himself off, blushing at what he almost said.

"At least you two get to go to sleep and wake up in each others' arms," Azure sighed, looking up at Taran. She then climbed into his lap and rested her head against his chest. "But that will soon change." She closed her eyes, sighing contently.

"Oh?" Zephyr asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Taran said, wrapping both arms around Azure. "Keep this a secret, but after all of this is over, we are going to request that we be bonded together."

Zephyr's eyes lit up. "Wow, congratulations!" He smiled at the couple, now snuggling in the water. The two did make the perfect pair. "I wonder what Raven would say if I brought that up."

"Ask him yourself," Taran laughed, pointing up at the ledge where Raven was standing, removing his clothes. "He'll be here in a few seconds."

Zephyr watched as Raven flew down into the water and started swimming their way. Just thinking of spending the rest of days with Raven made him almost giddy with joy. "Yeah…maybe we'll talk about it," he said softly. "I can't think if anything better in my life."

(end chapter 20)


	21. Chapter 21

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 21

Pit looked over the map of SkyWorld. Around the perimeter were markers showing the locations of sentries and lookouts. They might be among the first to call the alarm is a hostile force was spotted; that and Palutena's alarm, which would detect any Dark angels approaching. He sighed as he hesitantly marked his daughter's name on one of the posts.

"What's wrong, my love?" a quiet voice said behind him. He then felt Ike's powerful arms gently embracing him from behind. Closing his eyes, he dropped the pencil and turned, hugging Ike in earnest. "I'm just worried, that's all," he replied.

"We're all worried," Ike softly said.

"I know," Pit whispered as he sniffed. "It's just hard, knowing that our children will be a part of it."

Ike slowly stroked his fingers through Pit's soft feathers, a gesture that had always calmed him down. "I know...I worry for them as well."

Pit let out a deep breath. He enjoyed being right here in Ike's loving arms, but he knew that he had a job to do. For almost two weeks, the Defenders and the group of extra volunteers had been training very hard. Today, they had been given the day off to rest and spend time with their families. Only the sentries remained, and even they had reduced shifts. "I just hope that we are ready for whatever comes."

Ike backed up and lifted Pit's chin. He looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "We've done everything that we can. We've prepared our defenses, our fighters are in top shape, Link has taught us a few new tricks…even Soren is optimistic. He said that they way the prophecy reads, it will be a pretty even battle."

"Plus we have one thing that they don't have…at least I hope they don't have," Pit said, smiling slightly. "We have a goddess on our side."

"That and an arch-sage and a powerful mystic," Ike continued, glad to see the smile on his life-mate's face. "Hey, why don't we go for a flight, just you and me? It's been a while since we've had some alone time."

Pit's smile grew. He lifted himself up on his tip-toes and gave Ike a sweet kiss on the lips. "Yeah, we've given everyone else off from training today, we might as well enjoy some peace ourselves."

Ike released his embrace and took Pit's hand. He then led him out onto the balcony that encircled the high room in the castle. "Any place in particular you'd like to go?" he asked as he opened his large, blue-edged wings.

Pit smiled at him and tightened his hand a little around Ike's. "No, anywhere is fine, as long as it is you."

...

Azure weakly pushed herself up and let out a long, satisfied sigh. Smiling as she looked down at Taran, she reached up and moved the sweaty blond hair from his face. The light from a few small oil lamps, along with millions of crystalline sparkles, bathed her in an almost ethereal glow.

Taran looked up at her and returned the smile. To him there was no greater example of beauty in existence. Moving his hands from her hips, he ran his fingers along her side until her reached her breasts. He then gently cupped them, causing her to lean into his hands and moan softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you so much," Azure breathed as she started rocking her hips, feeling Taran's member slide in and out of her.

The two had waited for this moment for quite a while as over the past two weeks had been busy training and patrolling that they hardly had any time together. Now they were going to stay the night together in their secret hideaway, falling asleep and waking up in each other's arms.

It wasn't long until Azure was clenching her eyes shut, feeling the onset of another orgasm. Her wings partially opened and she tried to steady herself on trembling arms. "Taran…" she whimpered as the intense pleasure washed over her. She barely registered that her arms gave way causing her to fall down on Taran's chest. When she opened her eyes she was on her back, staring up at her lovemate. As her head cleared she giggled, just to be cut off with a passionate kiss. Taran then entered her again, thrusting slowly and causing her to moan in ecstasy.

The two continued to make love, filling their private hideaway with the moans and sighs of intense passion. Later, Taran rolled onto his side and hugged her tightly from behind. "Mmmm," he sighed as he nuzzled his face against her silky blue hair. "Wonderful."

Azure giggled as Taran embraced her. "That's an understatement." She too then sighed, enjoying the feel of her lover pressed up behind her, spooning her tightly. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too," Taran said. "After we take care of the Dark, we'll be bonded and then we can be together forever."

"Yeah…" Azure sighed dreamily. "Forever in your arms, nothing could be better."

...

King Dorian looked up at the evening sky. "It's up there, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, your Highness, its straight up that way," Elgor pointed. "This is the farmhouse I told you about. The pitiful human had told us where the he had seen a group of angels descending so we did some searching, and found it."

Dorian continued to stare up. "Tarth!" he bellowed, which was quickly followed up by an angel running up and dropping to a knee.

"Yes, your highness?" Tarth asked.

"Have everybody set up camp here. We will want to be rested for tomorrow." Dorian said.

Tarth grinned. "Yes sire." He immediately jumped up and ran off, informing the group of almost seventy angels to set up camp for the night.

Elgor watched in distaste as the young and over-zealous Tarth ran from group to group, issuing the king's order. He then realized that he had been just as eager to serve when he was younger. He looked at the king and bowed slightly. "Our warriors are as prepared as ever, your highness," he said.

"Good…good…" Dorian said, grinning maliciously at his lieutenant. "Let's just hope that it doesn't rain tomorrow. That would really spoil the mood, don't you think?"

Elgor grinned and chuckled slightly. "I too thirst at getting revenge on the trickery that tribe submitted us to. We will show them that the Dark are not to be taken lightly."

Around the perimeter, Korlon walked in deep contemplation, his mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions. He had read and re-read the prophecy multiple times, trying to figure out what might lay in store for them. That's if this was the great battle described in the prophecy at all. Then there was the catalyst. What prince could have sat on a throne? The only prince that he had ever known was the prior king's son, but he had personally disposed of the child himself. He had even used a magical chain to bind him to a large stone beside a river. Not liking the method, he had only been following orders by his brother to ensure that the child's death would have been long and drawn out.

He stopped at the old barn, the familiar stench of death wafting from behind its doors. Just the thought of what lay behind sickened him so he turned and walked toward the tent that had been set up for him.

By now, the sun had set and evening was approaching. Sitting down, he shook his wings and brought his knees up to chin and continued thinking. While he was not looking forward to tomorrow's massacre of the angels that lived high above them, he knew that he needed to do what he could to protect his people. He thought about all that had been done in the past ten years by his brother. It had been his brother who had tricked the king into allowing the attack on the Silverwings. It had been his brother who led the revolt against the king. And it had been his brother who had personally slit the throat of the deposed ruler. Sighing, Korlon found himself actually missing the old king.

...

The morning sun was casting long winged shadows as the Defenders and the volunteers gathered around Pit.

"Alright everybody, listen up," Pit said to the group. "I want to say that you all have exceeded expectations. Yesterday's day off was a reward for all of your hard work and determination to protect our home." He smiled as he looked at the enthusiastic faces and then motioned Link forward.

"Today we will be going over some of the basics again. The Defenders will continue sword and spear tactics while the group of volunteers will continue on the bow," Link said. "Throughout the day I'll be pulling a couple of you aside to go over some of the advanced tactics that I've been teaching you."

While at first the group had been a little wary of an outsider coming in and instructing them on such unusual tactics such as flash bombs and nets, they had quickly come to accept their effectiveness. Sparring had taken on a whole meaning as they knew that something big was coming, and they all wanted to be ready for it.

...

Zephyr stood on the rocky ledge overlooking the lake and gazed down impatiently at Soren who was just now getting out of the water. The arch-sage had decided that a morning swim was in order before they began their training. This had been fine with Zephyr, but he was anxious to get to practicing his skills. His wings had already dried themselves and he was pulling on his clothes when he sensed a presence next to him. Turning he saw Palutena slowly appear and he bowed reverently.

"I can sense your impatience," the goddess said as she stiffed a giggle. "Relax, he'll be up here soon enough. You have to let the man rest."

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything yesterday. I ended up going to the forest and practice by myself," Zephyr said. "That is, until Raven found me and…" He stopped talking and blushed.

Palutena laughed a little. "You too need to rest, or else you won't be up to the task when the time counts."

Zephyr chuckled. "That sounds like something Soren would say." He sat on a rock and looked down at his feet. "Will I be ready? What if they have a huge army?" He then felt a hand lightly smooth his hair.

"You will be ready, Zephyr," Palutena's soothing voice said. "You and Soren both will be ready to help the Defenders. I only wish I could be there to assist you, but I'll be protecting everyone else."

Looking up, Zephyr nodded. He understood the importance of the goddess's role. She was to shield her temple and everyone that was not fighting, which was over half of SkyWorld. "You have a very important role, yourself."

By now Soren was walking up the path from the lake. "That was refreshing," he said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He stopped abruptly when he saw the goddess and bowed, thankful he had remembered to take a towel down to the water's edge. "Good morning Palutena," he said as he bowed slightly.

The goddess smiled and nodded. "Resting before a full day's training?" she asked.

Soren chuckled. "I have to get it when I can. This boy here has more energy than anyone I've known." He then looked at Zephyr with a grin. "I guess you're ready to begin?"

"I sure am!" Zephyr exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "And who are you calling a boy?" He then summoned a small, sparking sphere of energy in his hand and then playfully bounced it.

Palutena then gave out a soft gasp. "No…" she said under her breath. She then looked at Soren and Zephyr gravely. "The Dark. They're on their way."

(end chapter 21)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What?" Zephyr exclaimed. "They're here?"

Soren grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on. "How far away are they?" he asked as he glanced skyward.

Palutena looked distant for a few seconds. "Depends on how they plan on attacking. It could be minutes to hours." She then closed her eyes and sounded the alarm to every angel. The plan was that all Defenders and volunteers were to meet at the castle while everyone else flew as quickly as possible toward the temple.

Soren adjusted his robes and slid on his sandals. "Zephyr, we need to get to the castle…and quick."

Zephyr wasted no time in getting behind Soren, putting his arms around him. He opened his wings and looked at Palutena. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments.

*Take care, my precious Zephyr,* the goddess thought-sent with a worried look on her face. She then closed her eyes and vanished.

...

Annabeth ran from Pit and Ike's home. As luck would have it, she had been late to start the day, and once hearing from a passing angel that the Dark were closing in, she had quickly donned her normal Hylian pants and tunic. Now, she was running down the road toward the castle, keeping a close eye on the skies which were full of SkyWorld angels frantically flying toward the castle or to Palutena's temple. She eventually made it to the armory where a number of angels were quickly grabbing light helmets, arm shields and spears. Grabbing a shield for herself, she ran to the front of the castle where Link and Ike were already armed and waiting.

Pit landed before the large back door of the castle, and was shocked to see Queen Karine just exiting. "Your Highness…you need to get to the temple!" he exclaimed.

"I needed to make sure everyone was out of the castle," the queen replied as she opened her wings. "Now that I know, I can go."

"Let me send some Defenders with you as an escort," Pit said as he motioned two younger angels over. He then turned to them and said, "Make sure the queen is protected. Drop her off and get back here as soon as possible."

"Good luck Pit," the aged queen said with a smile. "I know you and the Defenders can do it."

Pit gave a slight smile. "We'd all do anything to protect our home."

The two angels nodded and took off with the queen in the direction of the temple.

"I think everyone is in position," Soren said as he ran up. Being an excellent strategist, he had determined that the castle would be the logical location for a strong centralized defense. Archers would occupy the upper balconies, ducking inside if needed, while those using swords would remain on the ground unless they needed to take to the air.

"Where's Zephyr?" Pit asked as he glanced over to see Azure with a group of Defenders, all with their swords drawn.

"He's on the other side of the castle with Ike," Soren replied.

Pit let out a slight sigh of relief. "Good. I just hope and pray that our readiness will shock them into defeat."

"That's the plan," Soren said as he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself. "Tristan said that his old tribe had been totally surprised and by the time that they knew what was going on, almost all of their men had been killed."

"Not this time," Pit said as he slowly spun his sacred bow in his hand. "This time, the Dark will be put into their place." He looked around at the small force set to guard this side of the castle. Azure caught his eye and smiled.

*Good luck father,* Azure thought-sent. *I love you.*

Pit took a deep breath and willed himself not to cry. *I love you too baby girl.*

An eerie stillness slowly fell around the castle. Nobody talked, nobody moved. Only the cheerful sounds of the birds filled the air as the angels anxiously awaited the attackers.

...

"I don't like this," Korlon said as he landed in the grassy field that ran along the edge of the sky island. He then scanned the edges of the city as he folded his wings. "There is nobody around."

"This is great place. Perhaps we should make this our new home," Dorian replied, ignoring his brother's concern. "It's much bigger than where we live now and there are plenty of houses so the Normals can breed like rabbits again."

Sighing in resignation, Korlon closed his eyes he pushed out with his mind. Slowly he thrust out, feeling for any signs of angels. He didn't detect anything until his mind fell over the castle where he felt the presence of numerous angels. "They're at the castle in the center of town," he said, pointing to the spires ahead. "And I'm getting the feelings of worry, anxiety, anger and even some confidence. It's a jumble of emotions."

"Something's wrong," Elgor said. He then turned to his king. "Why would they be held up in a central location like that?"

"Who knows? It's perfect though," Dorian said menacingly. "They're all in one place, ready for us to swoop in and attack."

Elgor thought about that for a few seconds. "It will make it easier. I remember having to go from house to house when we attacked the Silverwings. Here they are all together, ripe for the picking."

"Exactly," Dorian laughed. He then paused for a moment and then laughed. "It looks like the group on the other side of the island has already drawn blood. They ambushed three angels heading toward another sky island."

"Another island?" Korlon asked. "What if there are other angels there?"

"Who cares?" Dorian sniffed. "We'll take care of the other islands after we secure this one." He then turned to face the forty angels behind him. "My fellow Dark, looks like we've found a new home so do not burn or destroy any of the houses." He then divided the group in half. "You will attack from the sky," he said motioning to one of the groups before turning to the other half. "And you follow me and attack from the ground. Combined with the angels on the other side of the island, we will squash these angels like a bug!" Grinning maliciously he pointed skyward with his sword. "Attack, my angels…ATTACK!"

...

Raven stood on the balcony and looked over the town. In his hand he held his bow, an arrow knocked and ready. What Palutena had told him a few weeks ago resonated in his mind as he gazed over the houses. Although his hair and wings were black, he was an angel of SkyWorld. This was his home and these were his people. He glanced around him at the small group of volunteer archers standing there with him and his heart filled with love and pride. One of them pointed upward, a surprised look on his face. Looking up himself, he saw a number of small black specks above them, rapidly getting larger. *Zeph…they're above us!* he quickly sent.

Zephyr looked up and gasped, surprised at the sheer number of angels diving toward them. *Defenders…they're right above us!* Zephyr sent to everyone. He then took a deep breath and prepared himself.

The archers all drew their bows and waited until the Dark were within range while others in the taller towers stood ready with flash bombs and nets.

Leading the attack from the sky, Elgor grinned as his group picked up speed, ready to attack. His thinking was that the angels were all inside so the main attack would happen within the large castle. As they descended, something caught his eye; it was an angel…then another angel…then another. The balconies on this side of the castle had at least ten angels, each with a bow, and they were all aiming up at them. *They're prepared!* he openly thought-sent, a sense of panic coming over him. *Slow down and go to your bows!*

It was too late. Those in front of the group were met with a barrage of arrows. Eight Dark were hit, most of them falling to the ground. Elgor successfully deflected an arrow that would have hit him in the chest and swung around to rake across the group of archers on one of the balconies. Raven saw this and called up to the balcony above his where two angels were waiting with stun bombs. In unison, they each threw one of the small, black orbs at the unsuspecting Elgor. One of them exploded against Elgor's back on the back causing him to drop his sword and crash into the wall. The last Raven saw of him was his stunned body sliding down the wall to the ground far below.

"Over the houses!" Link yelled as he saw at least twenty Dark flying low, each with their swords drawn. Ike and the others with him all ran out from the cover of the large arched entrance, yelling as they met the surprised attackers head on.

Dorian's eyes grew wide as he flew up and over the fighting that erupted on the grounds. These angels were armed and had run out to meet his Dark warriors with a vengeance. This was all wrong. No angel would dare stand up to the Dark.

"By the gods!" Korlon exclaimed, equally stunned at the sudden appearance of armed angels. He quickly flung out his hands and summoned a strong wind to hit the archers, flinging them all over the sides of the balconies.

The Dark who had come from above were now knocking bows, ready to fire upon the SkyWorld archers as they recovered from Korlon's wind blast, when suddenly their bows were forcefully yanked from their hands. On the ground, Zephyr was looking up, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed in concentration. He then opened his hands and the bows rained down to the ground below.

On the other side of the castle, Soren was shielding the archers as a group of Dark shot at them. Realizing that this was doing no good, the Dark archers quickly dropped their bows and drew their swords, and dove toward the balconies. Suddenly, they were blasted back in an eruption of flame so large it reached the height of the castle.

"Good one!" Pit yelled as he parried a sword thrust by a Dark attacker. "We need to keep them grounded!"

"They have a mystic…two of them!" Korlon yelled at the stunned Dorian, who was still hovering over the houses. The king couldn't get over that his Dark warriors had been met by surprise and was now engaged in what appeared to be an equal battle.

"Kill them!" Doran yelled in outrage as he flew to the ground, running into the fray. "Kill them both!" Unsheathing his sword he ran up to engage one of the Defenders. His opponent was young, barely of age. Grinning, he easily deflected a sword thrust and instead of taking an easy and fatal counterstrike, he quickly brought his blade down, slicing one of the angel's wings off. The youth screamed in pain and tried slashing at Dorian again just to have his strike deflected again. Laughing, Dorian quickly aimed and stabbed his opponent in the leg, effectively maiming him. "Pathetic," he muttered as he watched the young angel fall to the ground, grabbing his leg as the blood gushed out. Instead of taking the life of the severely wounded angel, he turned to find another opponent.

Korlon spotted Zephyr who was now firing energy balls at the Dark warriors with amazing effectiveness. Each sizzling sphere that struck caused the angel to stiffen up; often dropping his sword, just to be ran through by one of the Defenders. Concentrating on the him, Korlon focused all his willpower and let it go, blasting Zephyr into the wall with such force that it caused the marble to crack. Zephyr then crumbled and fell, his wings shattered. He was about to conjure up a fireball when his eyes fell on Raven, who was assisting another angel fighting one of the Dark warriors. Surprised at what he was watching, he found himself backing up against a tree, unable to tear his eyes from the black-winged youth.

Her sword red with blood, Azure fought with a ferocity that she had never felt before. All the training and practicing with Annabeth was paying off as her sword felt as an extension of her arm. Beside her, Pit was using his sacred bow in every way conceivable. His angel-ring, light arrows, and twin blades were amazingly effective in fighting the Dark, who were using standard swordplay.

Soren stood back and started using his powers to stun individual Dark while at the same time assisting some of the Defenders with their defense. When he realized one of them was in trouble he would blast the attacker with a sharp blast of air that would cause them to stumble and even fall.

On the other side of the castle, Ike swung Ragnell in a wide arc, the blessed blade literally cutting through the attackers. His large size and sweeping sword made him the focus of the attack. It had been years since Ike had been in a real battle, but it was all coming back to him. The hero of Crimea was still in top form.

Near Ike, Annabeth and Link moved in harmony as they employed their Hylian swordplay, which took the attackers totally of guard. Their lack of wings didn't hamper them in any way as their opponents stayed grounded, determined to best these two non-angels.

The battle raged on as the Defenders fought the Dark. Slowly, the advantage began going toward the Dark as more and more of the SkyWorld angels fell.

Having cruelly played with a couple more of the SkyWorld angels, Dorian was confident enough to fly into the air to witness his warriors slowly defeat the angels of this island in the sky. He looked around at the town, liking what he saw, until his eyes then fell on Ike. The freakishly large angel was one of the only strength's these angels had left. He scowled as he dove and flew around along the side of the fighting. He then quickly turned and zoomed toward Ike, coming in from his blind side. From this approach, Ike wouldn't even know what hit him. Just as he was about to swing his sword and make contact with Ike's neck, Dorian heard a loud "NO!" He was then immediately tackled with such a force that the momentum flung him and the other angel away from the melee where they hit the grass, eventually rolling to a stop. "Get off me you pathetic worm!" Dorian yelled as he struggled with the angel. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as a dagger was thrust deep into his stomach. Screaming more in anger than pain, he grabbed one of the angel's wings and yanked hard, causing him to rise up and shriek in pain. Dorian then pulled the dagger from his gut and drove it hard into the angel's chest.

His energy quickly fading, Dorian tried to push the body of the now-limp angel from atop him but found that he didn't have the strength. "You…worthless nothing...of an angel," he gasped, coughing up blood. He tried one more time to push the angel from on top of him but found that he couldn't even move his arms. Wheezing and coughing, the last thing the king of the Dark saw was the ground littered with the dead...then everything went black.

"Zephyr!" Raven screamed in horror as he saw his lovemate crumble to the ground. He dropped his sword and ran over to his side. "Zephyr…" he sniffed, afraid to touch him. He then looked in the direction of the Dark mystic staring at the both of them. "YOU!" he yelled as he ran toward the stunned mystic. He pulled his dagger from his belt as he ran, jumping over bodies.

Just as Raven was a few feet from him, Korlon raised a hand and Raven instantly froze, totally paralyzed. "I…can't believe it…" he softly said.

"Let me go you bastard!" Raven screamed as he tried in vain to move. "Let me go!"

Slowly, Korlon walked up to Raven, a look of pure shock on his face. "You should be dead," he whispered.

Tears were streaming down Raven's face. "You killed my lovemate!" he screamed.

Korlon glanced at Zephyr. "We will live," he said as he reached up, casually taking the dagger from Raven's hand.

Raven tried to look but was still paralyzed. "Let me go," he sobbed. "He needs me."

Korlon was about to speak, but a brilliant white flash hit him in the chest knocking him onto his back, stunning him for a few seconds. As he raised his head he saw Pit standing over him, another arrow ready to fly at point blank range. "Please…no…" he sputtered. He looked over and saw Raven kneeling next to Soren, who had his hands gently pressed to Zephyr's back. He then gazed over the ground until he saw the body of his brother underneath a lifeless angel. "It's over," he sighed.

Ike walked up. "He's going to be alright," he said to Pit before turning to look at Korlon. "You almost killed my son," he said in a low tone. A look of pure anger then came over Ike and he reached down, grabbed the front of Korlon's tunic and yanked him up, literally suspending him off the ground. "You almost killed my son!" he yelled.

"I didn't want to kill him. I…I didn't want to kill anyone," Korlon stammered, raising his hands. "Please…I surrender."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Ike growled.

Korlon was literally trembling in fear as he was held aloft by Ike and still had an arrow of light pointed at him. "I surrender," he said again. "I will not cause you any trouble. Just please…I need to know." He then pointed at Raven who was helping a dazed Zephyr sit up. "How long has he been living here?"

Ike didn't answer. Instead he punched Korlon in the jaw so hard that the angel slumped down unconscious.

Pit looked around the castle grounds as if for the first time. Off to the side, a group of Dark warriors were kneeling in submission with Blayze and a couple of Defenders keeping watch, Annabeth was wrapping a cloth around one of Link's arms to help stop the bleeding from a nasty slash, and a few other angels were helping tend the wounded. As he scanned the carnage, his eyes came to rest on the Dark king. "Oh no…" he whispered. Ike looked up and saw it too. They both walked over to the two bodies and knelt down. Ike slowly turned the angel over and sighed heavily. "Take it out," Pit whispered pointing to the hilt of the dagger that was protruding from the angel's chest. It was all he could to keep from crying.

Ike slowly removed the blade and then cradled the lifeless body as he stood. Turning, he saw Zephyr sitting against the cracked castle wall with Raven by his side. Soren was carefully inspecting a wound on another angel, healing as best he could. A flash of blue caught his eye and he looked to see Azure landing, scanning the ground. Her eyes landed on her fathers and she froze, her eyes wide.

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "No!" She then ran up to them so caught up in emotion that she couldn't speak.

Looking down, Ike regarded Taran's calm and serene face. "I'm sorry Azure," he said choking on a sob. "I'm so sorry."

(end chapter 22)


	23. Chapter 23

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 23

Zephyr slowly opened his eyes. He was leaning against the same cracked wall that he had been blasted into and his entire back racked with pain. Both his wings were badly broken as were a couple of his ribs. Soren had checked him earlier to make sure his wounds were not life threatening before moving on to seek out others that were worse off. Breathing in shallow gasps, he started to get to his feet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Raven asked, jumping to his feet. Since running over after being freed of Korlon's immobilization spell, he had remained by Zephyr's side, holding his hand and talking soothingly.

"Azure…" Zephyr whispered vacantly. "She needs me."

Raven narrowed his eyes and scanned the courtyard. He saw Soren, accompanied by a few Defenders, checking out the wounded. He also saw Blayze by the far corner guarding a group of about thirty Dark warriors, now weaponless and sitting in the grass and leaning against the low courtyard wall. It was clear that they had been defeated and now looked dejected as they hung their heads low. Then his eyes came to Ike and Pit. Their backs were to him and before them Azure had just fallen to her knees, a look of grief on her face. Ike was carrying a body and as he turned slightly, Raven saw long locks of sandy blond hair…hair he would recognize anywhere. "Oh no…" he whispered. "Taran…"

"She needs me," Zephyr repeated as he started limping toward his family. His brilliant white wings were hanging limply, almost dragging the ground.

"Here, let me help," Raven said understandingly. He carefully ducked his head under one of Zephyr's arms and helped him walk toward them.

Ike looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see his son approaching. *Zephyr, you shouldn't be moving around. Soren told me that he would finish healing you after he made sure everyone else was not at death's door.* He was shocked that the youth had any strength left in him.

*Don't care,* Zephyr replied as he limped around to face them. He reached up and lightly touched Taran's forehead. *Goodbye brother,* he sent, knowing that it would not be received.

Pit was on his knees, comforting his daughter as best he could. He looked up at Ike and Zephyr, tears in his eyes. *Zephyr…can you please take over. There are still some things I need to do,* he sent.

*That's why I'm here father,* Zephyr replied as he got to his knees with Raven's help. Reaching up, he carefully pulled his grieving sister into his arms.

Pit stood up and wiped his eyes. *Ike, please take him over there,* he sent, indicating the ground under the large oak tree that grew in the corner of the courtyard. *We need to clean this place up before our goddess and everyone else returns. I don't want them to see their home like this.*

Ike nodded and slowly walked over to the little rise underneath the large oak tree and gently laid Taran's body onto the soft grass. He looked at the youth's face and choked back a slight sob. Lightly touching the angel's forehead, he remembered the first time that he had seen the sandy-haired youth. It was during his first trip to SkyWorld when Pit was off talking to Palutena about the two of them becoming lovemates. He had picked up the little seven-year old and put him on his shoulders so he could see a proud father show off his new daughter to the angels. That was a little over ten years ago.

He heard a slight groan nearby and noticed Korlon moving. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and made his way to where Korlon was shakily sitting up, rubbing his chin. Drawing his sword, Ike pointed it at the shaken mystic. "Don't try anything," he scowled.

Korlon looked up Ragnel's deadly edge at Ike. "You don't need to keep me under guard, I promise that I will not resist," he softly said.

"Let's call it a precaution then," Ike replied.

Looking around at the courtyard, Korlon sighed. "I knew this was a failed operation from the start, and it cost my brother his life."

Ike looked at where Korlon was looking and then back at the angel. "Was he your leader?"

"Yes, he was our king," Korlon nodded still staring at his brother. For some reason, his sense of sorrow that Dorian was now dead was being overwhelmed by a sense of relief. As he sat there, taking it all in, the sorrow slowly dissipated and was replaced with a sense of anger. He then slowly accepted what he had known all along; he didn't respect his brother at all. In fact, the more he thought about everything that had happened, the more he came to despise his brother. His eyes then fell upon Raven. He had seen those eyes, morphing from purple to red and back to purple. There was no mistake in his mind who the youth was.

"Watch it," Ike said as Korlon slowly got to his feet.

"I already said that I would not resist. In fact, I want to help," he said as he looked Ike in the eyes. "I give you my word."

Ike relaxed a bit. "Fine, but I'm watching you."

Korlon then proceeded to check each of the Dark angels. He found three that were still alive and after healing them to the best of his ability, led them to where Blayze stood watch.

*Ike, are you crazy? This one is a mystic!* Blayze sent to Ike as he realized Korlon's power.

*I know, Blayze,* Ike replied. *But he's given his word to not try anything,* Ike replied.

*And you believed him?* Blaze sent, his eyes wide.

Ike looked at Korlon as he talked quietly with one of the Dark who had an arrow jutting out from his shoulder. *He gave me his word and…I honestly think that he's remorseful. He didn't want any of this. I get the feeling that it was mostly their king that was driving them.*

*In any case, we need to move them. I don't want them out here with our goddess arrives.* Blayze sent. *There's an empty storeroom in the basement of the castle that I think will do just fine, what do you think?*

Ike thought about it and nodded. *I forgot about that room. It's the closest thing the castle has to a dungeon.*

*What's a dungeon?* Blayze asked.

...

The afternoon progressed slowly as Pit formed a detail to clean the battlefield. The slain SkyWorld angels were laid beside Taran while the Dark were placed together on the other side of the castle. After that, they tried their best to wash the blood from the grass and the polished marble of the courtyard. A thorough search of the sky island also turned up the bodies of the queen and her two escorts, the first casualties of the day. When everything was as much in order as they could get it, Ike flew to the temple to inform Palutena and the rest of SkyWorld that the battle was over and that they had been victorious.

A small group of Defenders, weary from the battle and the subsequent cleanup mission, stood in ceremonial guard over the bodies of their slain friends. They all jumped in surprise as Palutena shimmered into existence before them. Instantly, they dropped to their knees, tears in their eyes.

"Be at peace my valiant Defenders, the battle is over. Your families are on their way home now. Greet them with open arms and hearts," she said to the angels. They all rose to their feet and as they each walked by the goddess, they each heard in their minds, *SkyWorld owes you a great debt of appreciation. You will be remembered until the end of time.*

After the Defenders departed to meet their returning families, the goddess turned and looked down. "You all will be remembered," she sobbed as she fell to her knees and wept beside the fallen angels.

...

Korlon paced back and forth among the boxes and crates of supplies in the large storeroom. Around him sat his fellow Dark, still dejected from not only the loss of their battle, but also from the loss of their fellow angels and their king.

"We should do something," one of them said, standing up. "There's only a simple lock on this door. Korlon, you can easily blast the guard and…" he stopped as Korlon raised his hand.

"We're not doing anything like that. There's been enough bloodshed for today," Korlon said. As the brother of the former king he could tell the others looking to him for leadership.

The angel looked angered by this. "We shouldn't just sit around awaiting our execution," he said, his ebony wings ruffling.

"And what makes you think they will execute us?" Korlon asked, looking at the angel. "These angels are a peaceful tribe."

"You wouldn't know it by how they fight," another angel mumbled.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Korlon looked around at his fellow angels. "This campaign was doomed from the start. Dorian led us to this point and paid the price."

"He was our king!" an angel said, rising to his feet and flaring his wings in an aggressive action. "We would have followed him…"

"To where?" Korlon interrupted. "Would you have followed him to your deaths? And for what? To become the last remaining tribe of angels around?" He continued to stare at the warrior. "I tried to talk him out of this whole thing. I saw where it was going. It was all I could do to help keep most of you alive." He sighed as the warrior folded his wings and sat, scowling. "Look, the facts are simple. We were led here by the destructive impulses of my brother. Now he is dead."

Just then the door opened, causing most of the angels to jump to their feet. Korlon watched as Ike entered with a slender, emerald-haired figure behind him. She was wingless, radiant and perfect. Korlon had no doubt who she was; she was the goddess from the prophecy.

Swallowing nervously, he approached and fell to a knee. It took a few seconds before he could find his voice, and when he did it was choked full of emotion…he couldn't help it. "D-Divine goddess...we…"

"Silence!" Palutena commanded, interrupting the stuttering mystic and startling Ike and Blayze with her tone. She looked around the room at the Dark angels. "Who among you is the leader?"

Korlon looked up, gasping slightly at the magnificence before him. "My brother was our king…he died in the battle…" he started before being cut off again.

"Then you are the new leader," Palutena confirmed. "You are to follow me." She looked around at the remaining angels who shrank back in awe. "There are to be no escape attempts…no rebellion. This meaningless and wasteful battle is over. You will be taken care of before we decide your fates." Looking at Korlon she turned and started out the door.

...

A gathering was called for that evening with every angel of SkyWorld in attendance. As the angels filed quietly into the great hall, they all took in the goddess who was standing alone on the dais. By now, word had spread of the death of the queen and many wondered who their next leader would be.

Per Pit's instructions, the Defenders stood toward the front of the great hall, but that didn't stop family members joining them. Soren, Link and Annabeth also stood toward the front with a visibly relieved Tristan holding Annabeth's hand.

Once the hall was full, Palutena took a deep breath and began an account of the battle. She told of the bravery of the Defenders and how with a coordinated defense saved SkyWorld. When she was done, she called each Defender and volunteer to her where, one-by-one, they were given laurels of golden leaves, a symbol of their dedication and service to SkyWorld.

Palutena ended the dedication by calling up Link, Soren and Annabeth, placing laurels on their heads as well. She further stated that the three were honorary members of the SkyWorld family and would forever be welcome.

Taking a deep breath, the goddess then called out the names of the twenty-seven angels that had lost their lives. Saving Taran's for the end, she paused as though deep in thought before calling out his name. "And finally, we pay tribute to Taran, whose selfless sacrifice ended the battle and saved countless lives. He, along with the others that lost their lives, will forever be heroes in the minds and hearts of SkyWorld."

Silence fell over the hall save the occasional sniff and light sob.

Azure felt Zephyr's hand tighten in hers. Her brother had been by her side since the afternoon and she didn't see how she could have made it without his presence by her side. *Thank you…* was all she could send.

Zephyr looked at his sister and forced a slight smile *I'll forever be there for you,* he softly replied.

She looked back at him, afraid that she would start crying again, but she had cried herself dry. Swallowing she reached up and pulled him into a loving hug.

A voice then broke the silence and began to sing. Clear and perfect, it sung a song of loss, of love, and of sacrifice. Every angel stood in awe as the goddess Palutena's perfect voice echoed throughout the hall, tears streaking down her face.

(end chapter 23)


	24. Chapter 24

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 24

Azure walked from the castle, the goddess's song still ringing in her ears. The gathering had been about grieving and remembrance, but it had also been about healing. Feeling Zephyr's hand in hers continued to give her strength as he led her away from the castle. She looked across the grounds, now bathed in moonlight. "It's so peaceful," she softly said. "It's hard to believe that there was a battle here just earlier today."

"I know," Zephyr solemnly replied. "Here…I want to show you something." He led his sister, with Raven and Annabeth following behind, to the large oak tree in the corner of the courtyard where the slain angels had been laid. As they approached, they saw that in place of the bodies, a shimmering white monument now stood.

"I felt Palutena as she did this," Zephyr softly said as he approached the obelisk. "It has all the names of the angels who died." Reverently, he touched the cool face of the monument. "It will stay here forever."

"Where's Taran?" Azure asked quietly.

"There he is," Raven replied, pointing to the topmost name. "Oh…" he said surprised. "Oh wow…" His voice trailed off and he looked up toward the top of the monument.

She walked around, took a deep breath and looked up. A myriad of expressions crossed her face, settling on a slight peaceful smile. "Palutena...she knew…"

Zephyr looked up and put his arm around his sister as he read the words:

Taran, lifemate of Azure – Hero of SkyWorld

...

"So the question is what to do with them now," Blayze said as he paced the meeting room in the uppermost tower of the castle. Around the centrally located table sat Palutena, Pit, Link and Soren. Ike stood at one of the windows looking out at the city below, now lit by the morning sun.

"There's only one thing as can do and that is to send them home," Ike replied. "Send them home to never hear from them again."

"How do we know they won't be back?" Blayze asked. "How do we know that the next king won't take his revenge?"

"What do you suggest then?" Pit asked his brother.

"I…" Blayze started before stopping. He then looked helplessly at the goddess.

Palutena looked around at the group. "I have met with them all, either face-to-face or by looking directly into their hearts. Their bloodthirsty ways were a perversion by their king. He was charismatic and scheming and his subjects followed more out of fear than anything."

Everyone was stunned by this news. "What about the former king?" asked Pit. "Tristan said that the Dark were led by a different king when they attacked the Silverwings."

"I asked Korlon about that," Palutena replied. "Dorian had misled and tricked King Casslian into attacking the Silverwings. After the tribe had been decimated, Dorian continued his bloodlust and killed the entire royal family…except for Raven."

"I forgot that Raven is the prince mentioned in the prophecy," Link said, leaning back in his chair. "It's a shame it doesn't mention what would happen after the battle."

Soren had been sitting quietly. "It still might, but there are still some parts that don't make any sense," he said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What parts?" Ike asked.

"The prince sitting on the throne awaking for forces of dark," Soren said as he looked at his notes. We know that part. "The broken one leading a battle that will be the demise of the light unless the sacrifice is made," he continued.

"What was the sacrifice?" Blayze interrupted.

"It was Taran," Palutena answered. "From what I have gathered, if he wouldn't have killed Dorian when he did, Ike would have been slain and the tide of the battle greatly shifted."

A reverent silence fell around the room. "I owe him my life," Ike softly whispered to no one in particular.

Soren glanced down at his notes again. "Only the sacrifice of the beloved and the discovery of what was lost can ensure victory for the righteous."

"Wasn't Raven the 'lost that was discovered'?" Pit asked.

"I think so," Soren replied. "But how would his discovery help turn the battle?"

Palutena was deep in thought. "I think I know," she softly said. "In my conversation with Korlon, he told me that the second he saw Raven, he knew in his heart that the battle was lost."

"I don't get it," Pit said. "How would he know that?"

"Hope perhaps," she replied. "Knowing that the lost prince was alive could have given him hope of a new and better future for the Dark. He said that Raven is the rightful heir to the throne and would be regarded as king of the Dark if he were to go back," Palutena replied.

"King?" they all said in unison.

"So that leaves one line that doesn't make sense," Soren said. "If it comes to pass that they forces of light triumph, the future will start anew beneath a solitary heart and the separating of the grey."

Everyone looked around, eventually all gazing at Palutena.

"I…have some theories…but I dare not speak them until I know more," the goddess replied, a troubled look on her face. "I need to talk more with Korlon and the Dark…and eventually with Raven."

...

It was early afternoon when Pit landed before his home. Walking in, he immediately he saw Tristan sitting on the couch reading a book. Lying beside him with her head in his lap was Annabeth, fast asleep.

The silver-haired angel looked up and smiled slightly. *She finally fell asleep,* he thought-sent. *She was up most of the night with Azure.*

*I'm glad she's finally resting,* he replied. *Where is Raven?*

*He's in Azure's bedroom with her and Zephyr. They finally fell asleep sometime just before dawn,* he replied.

Pit smiled. *Thank you for helping take care of them.*

Tristan smiled in reply and looked down, lightly running his fingers through Annabeth's flaming locks.

Nodding, Pit walked down the hall to Azure's bedroom and peaked in. The three were on the bed, still in their clothes and soundly sleeping. Tip-toing in, Pit crouched next to Raven. The youth was laying on his side, spooning Zephyr.

*Raven,* he gently sent. *Raven, you need to wake up.*

Raven's eyes fluttered open and he looked up. "P-Pit?" he asked in a surprised voice prompting Pit to put a finger to his lips.

*Palutena would like to talk with you,* Pit sent as he stood up. *Let them sleep, they need it.*

*Is it about yesterday's battle?* Raven sent as he carefully withdrew his arms from around Zephyr. He then slowly sat up, running his fingers through his ebony hair.

*I don't think so,* Pit replied, putting down a hand, helping the raven-haired youth to his feet. He had an idea why the goddess wanted to see the youth, but chose to remain silent.

After fixing his chiton, Raven followed Pit outside and the pair took flight toward the castle. "Where is she?" he asked as they both approached the door.

"She's in the great hall," Pit replied. The goddess had been taking over the duties normally performed by the queen. He wondered who the goddess would select to run the kingdom after everything settled down. One thing was certain; he surely didn't want the position. He watched as Raven walked in and closed the door behind him, wishing Palutena hadn't requested the audience with the youth to be private.

Raven's eyes adjusted to the slightly darker hall and he easily saw the goddess on the throne, radiating light. Nervously, he walked down the aisle, noting how the entire room was empty except for the two of them. Eventually, he made it to the dais and knelt, bowing his head.

"My dear Raven, please rise," Palutena said.

Raven stood and looked up at her. The first thing that crossed his mind was the beautiful and haunting song the goddess had sung the night before. "You…wished to see me?" he nervously asked.

Palutena smiled. "Be at peace, Raven. I would like to have a discussion with you about the Dark."

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. "The Dark? What about them?" It was clear by his tone that he harbored no good feelings toward them.

The goddess rose and walked toward him. "I have been talking with them at some length and have come to learn some very interesting things."

"We should just get rid of them all," Raven muttered, looking down at his feet.

"And what would you have us do to them?" Palutena asked as she stopped before the youth.

Raven stayed silent as he looked down.

"My dearest Raven, they are not the bloodthirsty tribe that they have been made out to be," she said.

"That's a lie," Raven muttered. He then quickly shot his head up, stunned by what he had said. "Oh…my goddess…I'm so sorry," he immediately stammered. "I didn't mean…" He was cut short as the goddess lightly caressed his cheek.

"I understand your feelings," she softly said. "They are the tribe that abandoned you…that attacked our peaceful home…and almost killed the angel closest to your heart. You have a right to feel this way."

A tear ran down Raven's face. "I hate them," Raven softly replied, staring into the goddess's eyes. "They've given the world nothing but strife and hatred. They're evil."

Palutena wiped the tear from Raven's cheek. "I've seen into their hearts…into their souls. I want you to know because of their king that they were as they were. He was the broken one from the prophecy. He was the one that ordered you to be abandoned as a child. He was the one that turned what was once a relatively peaceful tribe of angels into the ruthless killers that they are known throughout the land as."

"Now he is dead," Raven said. "You expect that they will be a loving and peaceful tribe now…now that their king is dead?"

"That all depends on their new leader," Palutena replied.

Raven looked at the goddess. "What…do you mean, their new leader?"

Palutena took a deep breath. "While it pains me to even bring up this subject, it would be unfair if you didn't know the entire story." She paused for a moment. "Raven, before Dorian became king of the Dark and turned it into the bloodthirsty tribe they are feared as, they were led by an angel named Casslian."

Raven furrowed his brow. That name…it was like he had heard it somewhere before.

"After being tricked into attacking the Silverwings," the goddess continued, "Dorian turned on Casslian and murdered him and his entire family, except for one; a young angel who was supposed to have been bound to the ground in a forest to slowly die a painful death."

Raven's eyes widened. He took a step back in shock.

"Until yesterday, I thought crimson-eye was just a rare trait among the Dark. Now I know it was only in the line of the royal family," she finished.

"I can't be…it's not true…" he stammered. His wings drooped as he stood, staring up at the goddess. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. "Who told you this? Was it that bastard that almost killed Zephyr?"

Palutena tried to reach out and pull the youth into a hug but Raven stepped back.

"It's a lie!" he shouted. Clenching his eyes shut he dropped to his knees. "It's a lie…" he whispered. He then felt slender fingers running through his hair.

"What I tell you is true...Tiffin," Palutena whispered.

Recognition hit Raven like a slap to the face. The second he heard his true name he let loose, sobbing uncontrollably. He barely registered the arms around him, comforting him. Then there was another pair of arms holding him. Without opening his eyes he knew it was his mother.

Xera looked up at Palutena, who slowly stood up with a sad look upon her face. *What did you say to him?* she asked.

Palutena closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. *I told him the truth about who he is,* she sent. The goddess then thought-sent to Xera what she had told Raven. *He deserved to know the truth.*

Xera nodded and looked down at the top of her son's head, which was buried against her chest. She tightened her embrace and rested her cheek against Raven's ebony locks. "Shhh…" she cooed, rocking him gently. "I'm here…I'm here…"

(end chapter 24)


	25. Chapter 25

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 25

Pit stood before the storeroom door and took a deep breath before opening it. Walking in, he looked around at the dejected faces of the Dark warriors. A pang of pity went through him as he understood what they were now feeling; pain, remorse, fear, and anger toward their now-dead king. He cleared his throat and glanced around one more time. "My name is Pit. I am the goddess Palutena's head general and I represent her here right now. You have all met her in one way or another and you now understand her power. You also know of the resolve of my tribe." He crossed his arms and glanced around again. "After some consideration, we have decided to let you go; to return to wherever it is you live and never return." His head turned as Korlon approached.

"We…thank you for your mercy," the mystic said bowing his head. "As you know, I am Korlon, the king's brother. I have assumed leadership and vow that there shall never by any more hostility toward your tribe from the Dark." Looking up at Pit he paused before continuing. "May I please speak with the one you call Raven?"

Pit was prepared for this and shook his head. "I am sorry, but we will not allow Raven to meet with those who abandoned him so many years ago."

A few gasps were heard throughout the room. "But you don't understand," Korlon pleaded. "We are the ranking members of our tribe. We've decided that now that Dorian is gone that we should go back to the old ways. He is the only descendant of the true king. Finding him has to be fate."

"Raven will not be going with you. His home is here." Pit replied.

"But it is his birthright," Korlon insisted. "His line goes back thousands of years. He will establish a new order among us Dark, bringing back the ways of old where we were once a peaceful tribe such as you."

"Your tribe gave that up when you exiled him to his death as a child," Pit countered, his anger rising. "He grew up here and is a member of our family now. He stays here."

"What does your goddess say?" Korlon pressed. "She never said one way or the other."

"Well I'm telling you now!" Pit said, his voice rising. "Tonight you are to leave this land and never return. Do you understand?" He punctuated his meaning by putting his hands on the pommels of his swords.

Korlon stood straighter, anger in his eyes. "We will not leave without our king!" he yelled back. He then raised his hands.

Thinking this was an offensive measure, Pit instantly drew his swords, crossing them to make an X and thrust them forward so Korlon's throat was between both blades. "Don't try anything, mystic, or you all will suffer the consequences," He growled.

*Pit!* Palutena's voice echoed in his mind. *Take your swords away from his throat and sheathe them.*

Korlon glared at Pit. His eyes then widened as he felt the goddess's presence, and he let his hands drop to his side. "I give…" he muttered and lowered his head.

Slowly, Pit pulled his swords back and sheathed them. "Look…I understand where you are coming from. Your king is dead and you now have to pick a new king. Why not you?"

"You don't understand," Korlon murmured. "I doubt you ever will."

Pit sighed. "Just be ready to leave tonight." At that, he turned and walked out the door.

...

Zephyr ran into the great hall and up to the dais where Palutena and Xera stood talking. "Where is he? I can feel something is wrong." he quickly asked, out of breath from the quick flight and run.

"I'm fine…" Raven weakly said, walking in from a side room and wiping his now bloodshot eyes. His hair and face were damp from having just cleaned up.

Zephyr ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Raven returned the hug and then backed up. "I just got some disturbing news," he softly said. "Hey…how's Azure?"

"She's fine. Annabeth and Tristan are with her." Zephyr quickly replied. "Now what was the news?" he pressed.

Raven glanced at Palutena who slightly nodded. "Let's go for a flight…to our special place," Raven said, forcing a grin on his face.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Zephyr simply nodded and taking Raven's hand, started walking toward the door.

"Will he be alright?" Xera softly asked, her voice full of worry as she watched the two youths walk toward the great doors of the hall.

"Raven has an amazingly tough spirit," the goddess replied. "That and with Zephyr's help, he will be fine."

Xera sighed, relaxing a little. "Thank you for calling me when you did."

Palutena smiled at her. "Even though he is of age, you are still his mother. He still gains a lot of strength from your love." She then turned her head. Watching the two youths exit the great hall, her smile wavered.

...

Raven and Zephyr flew from the palace and across the city to the small forest near the lake. They landed in the clearing which now had long shadows draped across it from the late afternoon sun.

Immediately Raven pulled his lovemate into a tight hug. "Zephyr, I love you so much," Raven whispered, choking back a sob.

"I love you too, Raven," Zephyr quietly replied. "Now tell me. What's weighing on your heart so much?"

Taking a deep breath and calming himself, Raven pulled slightly away so he could see Zephyr's face. He then told him everything the goddess had relayed to him earlier.

Zephyr stood in a stunned silence. "So…Dorian killed your parents?

Raven nodded.

"And your father was king?" Zephyr continued.

"Yeah, supposedly I'm the last in the line that has ruled the Dark for centuries," he said with a slight smile on his face. Telling Zephyr seemed to have taken the weight off of the news from his shoulders.

"And your real name is Tiffin?" Zephyr asked with a grin. "Sounds kind of cute."

Chuckling, Raven gave Zephyr a playful push on his shoulder. "Shut up. My name is Raven and it will always be Raven."

Zephyr smiled and put his arms on Raven's shoulders. "And you will always be my Raven."

"Of course," Raven replied, leaning in and giving Zephyr a quick kiss on the lips before hugging him again.

"Father said that they are going to be sent back tonight," Zephyr whispered as he nuzzled into Raven's shoulder. "I hope it's the last that we see of them."

"Yeah, me too," Raven replied. "I hope their new leader learned that you don't mess with us."

...

"I implore you; may we please see Prince Tiffin?" Korlon asked as Ike, Pit and Blayze led the group of Dark to the edge. "He needs to be made aware of whom he is."

"He has been made aware," Ike answered. "Our goddess told him and he doesn't want to join you. His home is here…and his name is Raven."

Korlon sighed as they reached the edge. "Well my fellow Dark, looks like we remain leaderless for a little while longer." He then looked at Pit, Ike and Blayze, he bowed slightly. "Words can't explain how sorry we are for what happened and we thank you for your mercy."

The entire group of Dark bowed as well.

"Know that from now on, when we return that our intentions will be solely peaceful. I give you my word." Korlon said. Before anyone could respond, he dove off the edge, setting off the rest of the Dark, who all took turns diving off the edge and heading toward the ground.

Blayze paced the edge, looking down into the darkness. "Think they'll return?" he asked, turning back toward his brothers.

Pit nodded slightly. "Yeah…something tells me that this won't be the last time we see them."

...

Zephyr's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, illuminated by the morning sun. Turning his head he saw Raven, asleep and laying naked on his stomach, the sheets just barely covering his legs. Smiling, he reached out and ran his fingers through his lovemate's soft and slightly damp feathers. His mind went back to last night when he and Raven had snuck out of his bedroom and met at the lake. After a quick moonlight swim the two had ended up on the sunning rock and made love under the stars. They then had to walk back through the streets of SkyWorld because their wings were too wet to fly. Sighing, Zephyr leaned in and kissed Raven on the cheek.

A slight moan and whimper reminded him that Azure was also in bed with them. Zephyr rolled over and regarded his sister. It had been two weeks since they had lost Taran and each night she had found her way into his bedroom, seeking his comfort. He and Raven didn't mind this at all and would wave off any apologies that she would give in the morning. Another whimper and mumble brought him back to his senses and he looked at Azure's face, slightly twisting in an obvious nightmare.

Zephyr closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, feeling the terror and agony that his sister was feeling. If only there was a way he could push his calm and placid thoughts to her.

Suddenly, Azure shot into a sitting position, an anguished look on her face as she clenched her stomach. "Oh no…not again…." she mumbled as she stood and shot from Zephyr's bedroom to the bathroom.

"Another nightmare?" Raven whispered.

"Yeah," Zephyr replied turning back to face Raven. "They're sometimes so bad that she throws up from them."

Raven nodded slightly, remembering more than a few Defenders and volunteers retching after the battle. Ike had told him that it is normal for a new warrior to get sick after their first battle. Not only the sight of blood and dismembered bodies, but the realization that lives were being lost forever were often too much for the body to take.

"I hope she gets over them. I think I'll talk with Palutena and Soren about it later today," Zephyr softly said.

"It better be today, Soren and Link are headed back to the ground tomorrow," Raven said. A mischievous grin then appeared on his face. He reached out and pulled Zephyr closer so they were hugging each other. His hand then ran down and lightly caressed Zephyr's bare backside

Zephyr sighed and nuzzled his face into Raven's chest. "Last night was amazing," he whispered.

"Any time with you is amazing," Raven replied, lightly squeezing one of Zephyr's cheeks, making him giggle.

...

Korlon paced the empty throne room deep in thought. Since returning from SkyWorld about a week ago, he had instigated many changes; the main one being the abolishment of their class system. No more would there be a great divide between every-day angels and those that were accomplished warriors. Everyone was now equal. Even the slaves had been told that they would be freed, but that's not what was playing across his mind. Right now he was trying to figure out what to do about the leadership of the tribe. He surely didn't want the position, as did nobody else high enough in rank to even be considered. It was clear that he had to visit SkyWorld again and try to talk Raven into coming home to ascend the throne.

"Excuse me, sir," a young angel said as he walked up. "You said you wished to speak with the slaves, er…I mean ex-slaves…" The youth stumbled over his words as he tried to find a way to classify the former slaves.

Korlon blinked, remembering that he was going to meet with the former slaves. Even though they were to be offered a home with the Dark, it wouldn't surprise him if they decided to leave their former captors and start their decimated tribe all over. "Yes Fam, please show them in," he said. He watched the youth bow and turn. "Oh and one more thing; call them what they are. They are Silverwings."

...

Tristan wrapped his arms around Annabeth and held her tightly, the morning sun glinting off of his silvery wings. "Don't worry about a thing, you're safe in my arms," he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth giggled. "I know that silly." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "It's just a short trip to the ground. From there we'll go home on horseback."

Tristan blushed. "I know. I mean…I just wanted you to feel safe and…" He was cut off as the Hylian turned in his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Standing around them were most of the angels of SkyWorld. They were there to again give thanks and to see Link, Soren, Annabeth and Tristan off. A couple of them snickered and laughed as Tristan's face turned beet red.

Azure came up and then hugged them both. "I'll miss you!" she said, tears now welling up in her eyes.

Annabeth laughed. "You'll be visiting us in a few months when you come down to visit your aunt."

"I know…" Azure said, laughing herself now. "I just…look to you as a sister now and hate when we're apart."

It was Annabeth's turn to get misty eyed as she broke from Tristan and hugged Azure tightly. "Maybe I'll have my personal angel fly me up here before then," she said.

Tristan, who was already red-faced, blushed even more.

"Alright girls," Ike said as he walked behind Soren. "We need to be going now."

Azure reluctantly broke off the hug and walked back to stand beside Xera and Raven.

Zephyr stood Soren and bowed slightly. "Thank you for being such a wonderful teacher," he said reverently.

Soren gave a rare smile and roughed up the youth's hair. "It was in you all along, Zephyr. You just needed to get past the distractions and know where to look within yourself."

"And about that problem…" he whispered.

Soren simply nodded. "Do what I taught you yesterday. I'm sure she'll appreciate the help."

Zephyr smiled and thanked Soren again before walking to Raven, taking his hand. Pit walked up behind Link and embraced him, spreading his wings. Before long, Ike, Pit and Tristan were in the air with their passengers.

All the assembled angels yelled out 'thanks' and 'goodbyes' as the six flew higher, eventually disappearing over the edge.

(end chapter 25)


	26. Chapter 26

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 26

"No…..wait, don't go…" mumbled Azure as she slept. "Taran…no…"

Zephyr's eyes slowly opened. It took him a few seconds to process that he was in his room and it was still dark outside. He was on his side being held tightly from behind by a sleeping Raven whose face was buried in his feathers. In front of him, in his arms, Azure mumbled something incoherent and trembled slightly. She was clearly having another nightmare.

He decided that now was the time to try the last thing that Soren had taught him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and reached out with his mind and into Azure's. As he had a few times in the past, he began to feel her pain…the despair of loneliness…the knowledge that she would never feel his embrace again. This time, he gently pushed back, sending a trickle of calm and soothing emotions to his sister.

After a few seconds, Azure whimpered a little and went still. She then nuzzled her cheek against his chest and sighed as she drifted back into a deep sleep. He did it. He had stopped her nightmare, replacing it with his own emotions of peacefulness. Oddly, he had also felt some kind of echo.

As Azure had fallen back into a deep sleep, Zephyr had received not only the feeling of her peacefulness, but another, separate feeling of contentment. Putting it from his mind, Zephyr smiled and closed his eyes, happy that he could help his sister. Gently running his fingers through Azure's soft feathers and totally happy to be between the two he loved more than anything, he fell back asleep.

Much later, a movement next to Zephyr roused him from his slumber. Opening his eyes he saw Azure sitting up and stretching her wings. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he groggily asked as he looked up at her.

Azure looked down and him and smiled. "Not bad."

Carefully pulling himself from Raven's arms, Zephyr sat up. He then yawned and stretched his wings as well. "Good. How did you sleep?"

Azure paused for a little. "I…know what you did last night," she softly said.

Zephyr looked at her for a while. "I…I just helped chase your nightmare away," he said. "It was something that Soren taught me." For some reason, he felt rather sheepish. He had not told her of his plans on intercepting her nightmare.

"Well it worked," she said, lightly chuckling. "It's like I've finally had a good night's sleep and I actually don't feel like I'm going to throw up,"

"That's great!" Zephyr said with a sigh of relief. "But…you should still see Palutena."

Sighing, Azure reached out and ran her fingers through her brother's hair. "You have no idea how much you, Raven and Annabeth have helped me." She paused. "I…I think I'll be alright."

Zephyr looked at her with serious eyes as Raven mumbled in his sleep and rolled over onto his back. "I know you will be alright."

"Taran…he wouldn't want me to go on suffering," she said staring at the floor. "But I know I'll miss him for the rest of my life." She stood and grabbed her chitan from the floor, as it was standard practice that the angels slept without anything on. "But I think I'll follow your advice and meet with our goddess." Looking down at Zephyr she smiled. "Thank you for being my strength. I couldn't have made it this far without you." She turned and walked toward the door. Stopping, she looked back and flashed her long absent mischievous grin. "I think that you might want to help your lovemate out with that," she giggled, pointing.

Turning his head, Zephyr looked down at Raven. Lying on his back on top of the sheets, the Dark youth was sporting an extremely hard morning erection.

Zephyr giggled a little. "Yeah…I think I might just do that."

"I'll see you later then," Azure said as she left the room.

"Alright," he called after Azure, watching her shut the door. Turning back toward his lovemate, Zephyr grinned and took hold of Raven's throbbing member. After gently stroking it for a while, he moved between Raven's legs, leaned down his head, and proceeded to wake him up in a very sensual and erotic way.

...

The girl swept her long, black hair over her shoulders so it cascaded down her back, resting between her wingroots. She turned and looked into the mirror on the wall and regarded herself. Dark blue eyes contrasted with smooth, tanned skin and thin eyebrows that peaked in an almost whimsical fashion. Behind her, wings of ebony-black feathers rested against her back. Stepping back, she tried to get more of her body into the mirror. She saw herself wearing a simple blue tunic, black pants, and low-cut boots. The look was not what she expected. She was used to, and much preferred, wearing the normal light togas the other women wore, not an outfit befitting one of the Elites. She stopped herself. There was no more such a thing as the Elites. Korlon had gotten rid of the ridiculous class system weeks ago after returning from the failed attempt to conquer another tribe of angels.

Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. It was still hard for her to think about how close she had come to what would have surely been a life of horror. Having recently celebrated her sixteenth birthday, she had come of age while the raiding party was gone. Upon their return, she was supposed to have submitted herself to the king to be his bride.

Having watched her for quite some time, Dorian had openly proclaimed that once old enough, he would have her. He would then go into detail with some of the Elites at how he would take her maidenhood. She was, after all, stunningly beautiful, and Dorian had long said that he deserved the best.

A knock on the door brought her back to her senses and she turned. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and Korlon slowly entered. Pausing, he regarded the girl. "Ah Kyrl, I see you're all ready for the trip."

Kyrl nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes sir, I'm all packed and ready to go." Her smile could have melted anyone's heart.

The trip that Korlon was referring to was a peace mission to the angels that soundly defeated them and helped rid them of their tyrannical king.

"Thank you again for letting me to accompany you." Being giddy that she didn't have to be Dorian's queen, and having quite the adventuresome streak, she had quickly volunteered to go with them.

Seeing an opportunity, Korlon had quickly agreed, hoping that having a beautiful girl along with him might help convince Prince Tiffin to come home. There was another reason as well, but he was awaiting the right time to reveal it.

"Well then, let's go," he said as he picked up the girl's travel bag. "It will be about a week's flight before we reach the floating city," he said as they walked from Kyrl's modest home.

Having been orphaned at a young age, she had been raised, in turns, by the women of the tribe and was just recently given this small house. It was, after all, common knowledge that she would have been moving into the castle to live with Dorian. That all changed, however, and since finding out about the king's death, Kyrl had taken a new interest in making the small house into an actual home.

"It actually sounds wonderful," Kyrl said, her wings almost trembling with excitement. She wanted nothing more than to get away and enjoy her new freedom.

The two walked to the center of the little town where a small group of angels were assembled. Together with Korlon and Kyrl, the party would consist of two other men and three women, all older than the two of them. It was hoped that taking along some of the elders of the tribe might help cement a peace agreement. Four Silverwings would also accompany the Dark in hopes of perhaps finding a new home for the remaining members of the tribe so they could start over.

Korlon looked around at the group and smiled. "Alright my friends, let's hope…and pray…that we will be welcome among this new tribe of angels and that we can help the Silverwings find a new home."

"And who exactly are we praying to?" asked one of the elders, his eyebrow arching.

Korlon looked at the aged angel and smiled. "Why, to the goddess Palutena, of course."

...

"Good afternoon Azure," Palutena said as she looked down from the great throne. "Please rise."

Azure stood and looked down at her feet, embarrassed and not knowing how to start.

"You requested my assistance on a matter, is that correct?" the goddess asked.

Taking a deep breath, Azure nodded and looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's been almost a month since the battle…a moment doesn't go by that I don't miss him. On top of that, I've been having nightmares that sometimes wake me up and make me sick…and…" She stopped abruptly as the goddess rose off the throne. Her eyes then widened as Palutena walked down from the dais and approached her; she was not nearly as used to the goddess's presence as her brother was. Her anxiety and nervousness then instantly faded as Palutena gently stroked her cheek.

"There are many wounds that are received in battle, but wounds of the heart take the longest to heal," Palutena softly said. "You are healing, Azure."

"But it hurts so much," she whimpered on the verge of sobbing.

"It will hurt, dear one," Palutena softly said as she pulled the now trembling girl into her arms. "Continue to gain strength from those around you and…"

"I keep finding myself waking up in Zephyr's bedroom," Azure interrupted. "I don't want to be a burden on him and Raven." She then felt her face being tilted up by Palutena's hand and stared into the goddess's eyes.

"Azure, you will never be a burden to anyone. You are loved and respected far more than you know," Palutena said. The goddess paused. "One person you might turn to is Dearna."

"Taran's mother?" Azure asked, looking up. She instantly felt selfish; the thought never occurring to her that another might be suffering just as much as she was.

Palutena nodded, seeing the understanding in Azure's eyes. "As you know, Taran's father died when he was just a baby, now Dearna is suffering the loss of another.

Azure swallowed. "She definitely needs someone then."

"Exactly," the goddess replied. "Helping her would also be helping yourself."

"You're right, of course," Azure whispered, bowing her head so it was buried against Palutena's shoulder. "You're always there for us."

"I love all of my angels," Palutena softly replied. "Their deaths weigh on me just as much as all of you." She continued to hug Azure for a while. "Now, I can help you with your nightmares, but I think the best thing you could do right now is take comfort in comforting another."

Azure took a step back. She smiled slightly and nodded. "I will do my best."

Palutena smiled as well. "I know that you will, dear one." She reached out and rested her slender fingers against the side of Azure's head. Closing her eyes, she probed and hunted the thoughts and demons that were haunting the girl. Suddenly her eyes sprang open and a slight grin appeared on her lips as she removed her hands.

Azure looked up at her questioningly. "Will that do it? Am I free from the nightmares?"

"While I normally don't like to do intensive thought and memory modification, what little I did, combined with your plans to help Dearna, should rid you of them." The goddess replied, her grin slowly morphing into a warm smile.

Azure let out a deep breath. "Thank you again, my goddess. Now I should be able to get a good night's sleep."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Palutena replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"But you said…"

Palutena got to one knee and then pulled Azure into another hug. "My dear Azure," she said, almost chuckling. "I foresee many sleepless nights in your future. You're with child."

Azure was speechless for a long while as she processed what the goddess told her. "I'm…I'm…pregnant?" she stammered.

"Yes!" Palutena said, tears in her eyes. "And I can feel Taran's spirit flowing strongly within your baby."

Tears poured down Azure's face. "I'm pregnant…" she whispered, her hand involuntarily going to her stomach. "I'm going to have Taran's child." She sniffed as a broad smile appeared on her face.

Palutena could feel the pure joy that was emanating from the girl as her wings trembled. "That's right," she replied. She stood up, and hugged Azure again. "Congratulations, my dear one." Looking down she smiled. "Perhaps informing Dearna of this would be a good start in helping her…and yourself as well."

Azure giggled a little. "She'll be overjoyed, I just know it." She turned and started to run down the hall before quickly stopping. Looking back at the goddess she blushed, turned and walked back, falling to one knee. "Please forgive me in my hurry to leave."

Palutena laughed. "I completely understand Azure."

Getting to her feet, Azure paused and looked up at the stately goddess. "May I…please…have one small request?"

"What would that be?" Palutena asked, tilting her head a little.

Azure paused for a bit. "Well, when the baby comes, and is given a name…I'd like for it to be on the monument. That way, generations hundreds of years from now will know who my baby's father was."

"Azure…that is a most wonderful idea," Palutena replied, smiling warmly. "It would be only fitting to give Taran the credit for being your baby's father."

"Oh…um…Palutena. Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?" Azure asked sheepishly.

Palutena chuckled again. "I'm sorry Azure, I didn't probe too far. Would you want me to?"

Azure quickly shook her head. "No, thank you. I want it to be a surprise."

"Just as most new mothers do," the goddess replied, laughing. "Alright then, I promise that unless you want me to, I will keep the gender a secret."

Azure bowed quickly and spread her wings. "Thank you, my goddess." She then turned and instead of running, flew toward the door, eager to tell Dearna the news that she was going to be a grandmother.

(end chapter 26)


	27. Chapter 27

Shades of Grey 2

Chapter 27

Pit looked over the expanse of SkyWorld as he stood alone on the parapet of the great castle, his mind deep in thought. News had quickly spread that Azure was with child and for the past week, his daughter had been bouncing around, deliriously happy. Every now and then, though, she would pause, looking off into the distance, clearly thinking of Taran. Her wings would drop for a while and she would look as though she would cry, but then, if by magic, her face would light up again and her hand would find its way to her belly.

"Ah, I found you," a voice said behind him. Turning, Pit saw Ike come in for a landing, his huge white and blue wings folding behind him. He smiled as the tall angel came up and hugged him from behind.

"Hello, my love," Pit sighed, leaning against Ike's body. He then giggled as his lifemate kissed the back of his neck.

"I was wondering where you flew to," Ike said as he nuzzled his face into Pit's chocolaty hair.

"I was just thinking about Azure," Pit said a little wistfully.

"She's done an amazing turnaround," Ike said. "To tell you the truth, I've been so caught up in her recovery that I really haven't thought much about the fact that we are going to be grandparents."

Pit chuckled a little. "Blayze wasted no time in reminding me of that earlier. In fact he…" Pit cut himself off and stared off into the distance. "Ike…." He said sharply. "We have company."

...

Ike and Pit quickly led a group of Defenders to intercept the party of Dark angels. They all relaxed when they realized the party consisted of Korlon, a few older angels, a younger girl, and to their surprise, a few Silverwings. They had them land in a field just outside the city and quickly surrounded them

"Korlon, what are you doing here?" Ike asked as he slowly sheathed Ragnel.

"We are here on a mission of peace," Korlon replied. "As you can see this is not a raiding party."

Pit noticed a few SkyWorld angels noticing the party and dashing into town. "Ike, let's take them to the courtyard and call Palutena."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Ike said. "Dark and Silverwings, follow me." He then lifted off and flew over this city.

Pit and the other Defenders followed the small group as they made their way toward the center of town. Palutena was already standing on the top of the castle stairs when the group came in for a landing. Immediately, upon setting down on the marble courtyard, Korlon got to one knee and bowed to the goddess. Seeing this, the rest of the party followed suit.

"Please rise," Palutena said with an edge to her voice. "What is the meaning of your visit?"

Korlon stood and smiled. "We thank the angels of SkyWorld for allowing us to stand before the goddess Palutena."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Blayze said as he approached from the side. "Now tell us what exactly are you doing here?"

Bowing slightly toward Blayze, Korlon motioned his arms as to introduce the angels that accompanied him. "We come as a delegation of peace. For far too long, we Dark have kept ourselves isolated from the world. Due to recent events, our eyes have been opened. We now know that aggression and war are not the paths that we should take." He looked around at the angels gathering, forming a large ring around them. He saw Zephyr for a second before the youth turned and disappeared into the crowd. "Now we know there are celestial deities still alive and showing love and compassion toward their angels."

"Centuries ago, your tribe was looked over by my brother, Margon," Palutena said, interrupting the mystic. "He was always an isolationist and in some cases, a schemer."

This drew a few gasps from the Dark elders, not only from hearing their former god's name, but hearing it so unfavorably and casually.

Palutena grinned. "I'm sorry if I stunned you. He and I never quite got along."

"After he left, we thought we were on our own. For centuries we thought that the gods had abandoned us angels." Korlon continued. "Then, when our scouts confirmed that there was a tribe of angels that was being led by a goddess, I knew there was hope for the future."

"But yet you attacked that tribe," Blayze pointed out. "You knew there was a goddess looking over us and that didn't stop you from trying to destroy us."

"That was a terrible mistake, conceived by my brother. As you know, it cost him his life, along with the lives of many other angels." Korlon looked down. "I tried to stop him, but failed."

"And others tried as well," one of the elders said, stepping forward. "The last angel that tried to stand up to Dorian died in a horrific way. He was powerful and mad…and now he is gone. That is why we want to extend our hands in friendship."

Korlon stepped forward and knelt again. "And to prove it, we are more than willing to swear loyalty and allegiance to you, the goddess Palutena."

The silence hung in the air for a few moments. Palutena swept her gaze across the party, looking at each individual angel before her. Eventually, she broke the silence. "I see that you also have among you some Silverwings, a tribe that was thought to have been eliminated off the face of the planet."

One of the Silverwings swallowed nervously and stepped forward, the late morning sun glimmering off of his wings. "G…Goddess Palutena…" he said before dropping to as knee as well. "My name is Astor and I have been chosen to represent the Silverwing tribe. There are twenty of us that remain. For the past ten years we have been slaves to the Dark. One of the first things Korlon did after Dorian's death was to set us free." He looked around at the gathered angels which was, by now, almost all of SkyWorld. "He also swore that the Dark would find us a new home and help re-establish our tribe."

Palutena smiled and motioned for them to stand. She then looked around at the SkyWorld angels who were quietly muttering and whispering among themselves about the scene before them. "Angels of SkyWorld," she said in a loud and commanding voice. "It is my command that these angels are shown the upmost hospitality and respect. I have seen into their hearts and can attest to their words. The Dark are we know them are no more."

A quiet murmuring went through the angels as they processed what their goddess had said. Eventually Ike stepped forward. Towering over everyone, he looked over the party and then turned to address the goddess and the SkyWorld angels. "Our goddess has spoken," he said simply and loudly. "Tonight we shall have a gathering to welcome our new friends." He then bowed to Palutena and turned back to the party. "Korlon, will you and your fellow travelers please follow me. We should find suitable lodging for your stay."

...

"I don't like it, father," Zephyr said as he paced their living room. "Why does Korlon have to stay here in Azure's room?"

Pit and Ike exchanged looks. "Palutena said that they were to be trusted. You know as well as I that whatever she says is the truth," Pit said. "The Silverwings will have plenty of room at Xera's farm, the elders have found suitable hosts among our own elders, and the girl will stay with Azure at Dearna's house."

"Besides," continued Ike. "Korlon and you are both mystics. Surely you two can find a common bond."

Zephyr lowered his eyes and sighed. "I know…it is the wish of our goddess that we open up our homes and hearts to them."

"Exactly," Pit said. "I know it will be impossible to forget what happened, but at least we can forgive."

The front door opened and Raven entered, a travel bag slumped over his shoulder and a broad grin on his face. "Well, that was fun."

"What was?" Zephyr asked as he watched Raven drop his bag and plop into a chair.

"I just managed to surprise an entire tribe," Raven said with a grin.

"How did you do that?" Ike asked, his eyebrow arched.

Raven positioned himself sideways so his bare feet were swinging back and forth over the arm of the chair. He then leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "I just happened to mention that I was good friends with a certain Silverwing living down on the ground." He then laughed a little. "Talk about a small world, it turns out that one of the Silverwings here is Tristan's older brother."

...

Just before sunset, all of the angels of SkyWorld made their way toward the castle for the gathering. As usual, it started with music and song. The words paid reverence toward the goddess Palutena, and toward the fallen members of the recent battle. Finally, it concluded with a song of welcome and hope; a hope for a new friendship with not one, but two tribes of angels.

As the music died down, Palutena stood from the throne and looked out at the gathering, every angel in the land immediately dropped to a knee and bowed their heads. "My angles of SkyWorld, I thank you for the beautiful welcome. Please…rise and know you are all blessed."

On cue, every angel stood. Some smiled…some sighed…but all felt a calm, peacefulness as the goddess's blessing washed over them.

"This is truly a unique gathering," she said. "Tonight we welcome not one, but two tribes to SkyWorld. One of them used to be our enemies; the other was thought to have been lost to us." She paused looking out at the gathered angels. "For years we had thought Tristan was the last of his tribe, the Silverwings. Now we know that there are twenty others. For the past ten or so years, they have been kept as servants to the Dark. Now freed, they want nothing more than to reestablish themselves as a tribe and keep open relationships with not only us, but the Dark as well. I pledge that we will do all that we can to help them find a new home." She let that sink into the assembly. She then said, "I hereby introduce the leader of the Silverwing tribe, Astor, along with his three fellow Silverwings, Polux, Rana and Maia."

The two men and two women Silverwings entered the hall from a side entrance and each bowed to the goddess. They then turned to the assembled angels and awkwardly bowed to them as well.

The assembly broke into applause, soon turning into a loud revelry, which greatly startled the Silverwings. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes, knowing for certain that they were welcome and soon, with the help of now two tribes, would have a new home. They bowed again to the cheering angels and then made their way to the right of the dais.

Palutena waited for the applause to die down. "Now, I introduce our other guests. As I have stated, they are a tribe that used to be our enemies." She then lowered her voice to emphasis her seriousness. "They have changed. No longer are they to be feared or hated. The time of forgiveness is at hand. As I have said, I have seen into their hearts and they are to be treated as you would the Silverwings and as you would each other." She paused again and smiled as she softly said, "I know this will be hard for some of you, but everybody deserves a second chance." Straightening up, she extended her arm toward the side door. "I hereby introduce the leader of the Dark, Korlon."

Korlon walked out with the five elders and Kyrl coming up in the rear. The girl's eyes were wide as she looked up at the splendor of the great hall and when she saw the assembled angels, all looking up at them. They were greeted with a somewhat more subdued applause than what the Silverwings received, but there was no questioning why.

"Korlon is accompanied by five of the elders of their tribe, Minkar, Naos, Enif, Alrai and Ninfa. He is also accompanied by a youth of the tribe, Kyrl, chosen to represent the hope of a new future." Palutena said. She then turned toward Pit and nodded.

Pit walked forward and bowed deeply toward the goddess who stepped back up the dais and sat on the throne. Turning he looked at the Silverwings and the Dark, with the whole of SkyWorld behind. He then began thanking the angels who had volunteered their homes to help house the visitors.

Ravens eyes were fixed on the backs of the Dark as Pit carried on his speech. He stared at their black wings and the subdued clothing they wore. One in particular caught his eye, the girl who had to be around his age. It was as he had a hard time prying his eyes away from her.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Kyrl, who had been looking around the hall, turned her head and made full eye contact with Raven. A look of surprise went through her and she blinked a few times. A warm smile then appeared on her face and she nodded slightly toward him.

Blinking a few times himself, Raven quickly turned and looked forward at Pit, who was now addressing the Silverwings, inviting them to a meeting tomorrow about finding a new home for the tribe. He squeezed the hand that was in his and looked sideways at Zephyr and smiled.

Zephyr turned his head a little and saw his lovemate's eyes and smiled in return. *Are you doing okay?* he thought-sent to Raven.

His smile widening a little, Raven gave a slight nod. *Yeah, I think the initial shock of seeing them again is over.*

*If you need anything…please, let me know,* Zephyr sent as he squeezed Raven's hand.

*Thank you...something's telling that the Dark want something else than to just be friends,* Raven sent as he looked back at the backs of the Dark. Instantly his eyes fell on the long black hair and shimmering black wings of that girl.

Zephyr furrowed his brow as he looked at the Dark as well. He had an idea what they wanted, and he wasn't about to let it go.

...

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness," Kyrl said to Azure as they walked out of the castle. "You really don't have to go out of your way for us."

Azure smiled as she walked next to the Dark girl. "It's nothing, really. Dearna said that we could stay with her, and I'm more than happy to show you around SkyWorld." Ike had suggested that Azure be the one to stay with Kyrl, as they were so close in age. At first she had objected, but after a few moments reflection, she had agreed.

The gathering had just ended. The main theme had been that of harmony as three tribes formed new friendships. The almost-full moon, along with countless street lanterns, illuminated the grounds of the castle and the roads leading to the private houses, and a slight breeze cooled the air.

"Your tribe has a beautiful home," Kyrl said, turning in all directions. With a few beats of her wings, she was airborne and hovered, still looking at the city by night. "I wish our home was half this inviting."

Hovering next to her, Azure smiled. "Well, maybe now things will change."

"Oh, they have changed…so much!" Kyrl exclaimed. "It's like we're a whole new tribe of angels. And just to think…a celestial goddess lives." She sighed and slowly lowered herself back to the ground.

Chuckling at the younger girl's exuberance, Azure landed next to her. "Come on, I'll show you to where we'll be staying," she said as she motioned for Kyrl to follow, but stopped as she saw what the girl was staring at.

"What's that?" Kyrl softly asked as she pointed to the shimmering monument in the corner of the courtyard.

Azure sighed and reached out, taking Kyrl's hand. "Come…I'll show you." She then led the way to the corner of the courtyard. "This is a commemorate those that died in the battle last month," she softly said. Biting her lower lip, she was trying her best to keep a straight face.

Kyrl looked up and down at the names. "I'm sure…they all fought bravely," she softly said. She then gasped and pointed up at the topmost name. "Taran!"

Azure flinched at the name.

Kyrl then slowly turned, staring at Azure. "He was…your lifemate?" she stammered.

Swallowing, Azure slowly nodded. "Well…we were lovemates…about to become lifemates…"

"I owe him my life," Kyrl said, looking back up at the name.

"What?" Azure asked, moving closer. "What do you mean?"

Kyrl let out a shaky sigh. "Because of Taran, I have my life back." She then explained the plans that Dorian had for her. In the end, tears were streaming down her face. "…and I owe it all to him," she sniffed.

Tears were flowing down Azure's face as well as she pulled Kyrl into a hug. The girl immediately tensed up, not used to such an open display of affection, then slowly relaxed. The two hugged in silence for a while, eventually pulling back and wiping their eyes.

"Thank you for showing me this," Kyle whispered as she turned and touched the face of the monument.

Sniffing, Azure nodded and took Kyrl's hand. "I'm glad that I was asked to be the one to show you around," she said. "Come on; let's head to Dearna's house. I know she would love to meet you." She then turned her head toward Kyrl. "She's his mother."

...

Raven yawned as he walked down the hallway toward the living room. Zephyr had woken up at sunrise to meet with Palutena about his future training, leaving him the freedom to sleep in, but now he was hungry. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw Pit and Korlon sitting at the table eating breakfast, causing him to stop.

"Ah, good morning Raven," Pit said pointedly, glancing at Korlon, who was staring at the youth.

"Yes, good morning…Raven," Korlon repeated, nodding his head slightly.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Raven remembered the words the goddess said the night before. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning," he said as he walked to the table and sat.

"Is Zephyr still asleep?" Pit asked as he grabbed some toast.

"No, he woke up early to meet with our goddess," Raven replied, taking some food for himself.

Korlon tore his eyes from Raven and started back to his breakfast. "Zephyr is an amazingly powerful mystic; even stronger than me."

"In power and character," Raven muttered.

"Raven," Pit chided. "That was uncalled for."

"No…it's alright, I deserved that…and a lot more, to tell the truth," Korlon said with sigh. "Raven, I know you hold a hard grudge against me…"

"You almost killed the person I love more than anyone in the world!" Raven shot back. "Of course I hold a grudge!" Flipping his hair back he stared at Korlon with two red eyes.

"That's enough, Raven!" Pit said, standing up. "Go outside now!"

"Wait…" Korlon said raising his hands defensively as he stared at Raven's face…stared at those red eyes. "Raven, there's a lot that you don't know."

"Like what?" Raven yelled.

"Don't you want to know about your parents?"

(end chapter 27)


End file.
